Tales of Darth Skuldren
by Darth Skuldren
Summary: The story of a gifted Sith Lord who went rogue, his apprentices, and the aftermath that followed in his wake.
1. Sith Enlightenment

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 1: Introduction

**"Sith Enlightenment"**

_During the end of the New Sith Wars, during the reign of the Brotherhood of Darkness, this tale takes place..._

A being of average height stood ominously over a chair. He was clad in dark robes offset by his shimmering eyes. Their grey stare pierced like daggers with an intensity that unnerved the man sitting before him; a young Jedi Knight.

Struggling within his restraints, the Jedi made another attempt at freeing himself. He closed his eyes and brought a blanket of calm over his conscience. Focus. Focus. Nothing. It was no use. Ever since he was captured, he had found himself powerless in the Force.

His captor turned and smiled. "You just don't give up, do you."

Pacing in front of the chair, the dark robed man addressed his captive. "I have severed you from the force. It will not return unless I will it. Now _please_, stop trying to escape, it divides your attention."

With his black-gloved hands tucked behind his back, the dark robed man turned away. "First, let me introduce myself. I am Darth Skuldren, and you are…?" He paused, waiting for a response.

Begrudgingly, the Jedi cast an irritated glare and replied, "Codal Rayn, Jedi Knight."

"And what do you think of my home _master_ Rayn?" Asked Skuldren.

Rayn glanced around the room. It was a vast, gloomy library. Rows upon rows of ancient books were neatly stacked on the endless shelves. The room was large but there were no windows, just bookshelves and a solitary reading table. Heavy-duty industrial lights illuminated the green stone floor and black marble walls. A myriad collage of eerie shadows crisscrossed the expanse.

"I asked you a question, _my friend_." Skuldren's voice was calm and articulate.

"Seems lonely. Kind of place that gives you the spooks at night." Rayn looked back at his inquisitor.

"Yes, it is very lonely. You know I was exiled here by my _masters_. They presented it as a _gift_. An old abandoned library of neglected books and several non-functioning holocrons." Skuldren turned his piercing eyes on the Jedi. "They told me to fix the holocrons and return when I was successful. _The answers lie in the Sith texts._ But it was all a lie." His gaze floated off into the distance.

"So what now. Are you going to kill me or torture me or both?" Rayn said these words with a resolute defiance. He would face his destiny no matter what. Even in death, he would go with courage.

"Torture." The word rolled off the Sith's tongue and hung in the silence.

Three days ago Codal Rayne was walking peacefully along an empty street. It was early, the sun was still creeping over the horizon, and the streets were still damp with morning dew. Roe pigeons were scavenging through the garbage, digging for precious morsels of food. Life was thriving. Changing. Adapting.

As he strolled along, he reflected on his mission.

The Jedi Council had formed a task force to deal with a rogue Sith. He and three other Jedi were sent to the Bogdel system to try and find this Sith Lord and put a stop to him.

Right now Jedi Masters Mulser and Wasseur were investigating leads on another planet. That left Rayn and Jedi Knight Vok Quetel among the bliss of this beautiful city. Rolain Maxis was a bustling city and a center for the arts. Elegant sculptures marked every corner, music played over city-run audio systems, and garish paintings adorned the sides of towering skyscrapers.

Rayne and Quetel had been the honored guests of the city since the day they arrived. Day after day they attended banquets and balls. They met with numerous political hosts and chatted endlessly about what the Republic thought of the new _Inner Rim Bill_. The Jedi took it all in stride. Their mission was elsewhere.

The plan was simple. The Jedi would announce their arrival in the system and would attend as many public events as possible. They wanted attention. Hopefully it would attract the Sith Lord they were looking for.

Rayne remembered being briefed by Master Wasseur; her words were frank. "There is a Sith Lord who has been kidnapping Jedi for some time now. His third victim returned last week. The council has determined to bring him into justice. So far the war has drained the strength of our order. There will only be four of us."

Four.

At the time, four sounded like plenty. Rayne was fresh from passing the trials and had just gotten used to his new title as Jedi Knight. Anything was possible.

Now the gleam was gone. The stories had sunk in. During their journey, he read over the case files on the other three victims. All of them were taken by complete surprise. There was no warning in the 

Force. In fact, all of the victims noted that while in captivity none of them was able to make a connection to the Force.

In a remote location they were interrogated by a Sith. He talked to them. _Talked_. When Rayn read that, he was taken back. What kind of Sith would take the time to capture Jedi and _talk_ to them. According to the reports the conversations were varied. Sometimes he revealed details of himself. Sometimes he lectured about philosophy. But one thing was constant. Each victim came back shaken. Visibly _shaken_.

Whatever was discussed somehow rocked the fundamental teachings of the Jedi Order. It caused the Jedi to question their beliefs. One of the captives was a respected Jedi Master. His mental state after the ordeal was what spurred the council to act.

_There was more to this Sith than it seemed._

All of these thoughts flowed through the young Jedi's mind as he walked down the sidewalk. Listening to soothing music flow from the curbside speakers. Pigeons cooing over their morning meal. Blissfully. Unaware.

Crack.

And here he was. Taken by surprise and held captive in some Sith's library retreat.

And the Force was nowhere to be found.

"You look startled. I would say even pallid." Toyed the Sith as he continued to pace. A thin, black mustache curled with his smile. "What stories have they told…surely you know?" His eyes paused on Rayn's face. They were looking for an answer.

_Surely he can read my thoughts. Even a padawan could see my fears through the Force._ Thought Rayne.

"I'm not going to torture you, not unless knowledge is painful to you." His black cloaks fluttered as he spun on his heel.

Rayne didn't know whether to be relieved or not. Sith were natural liars. Right now he couldn't use the Force to determine one way or another.

"Why do you think the Force was given to us by the galaxy?" Asked Skuldren. His thin lips curled slightly at the corners of his mouth. It was a smirk.

Curtly Rayn retorted, "Enlighten me."

"Very well." Skuldren pulled out a chair from a nearby table and sat down. "In the beginning we did not have any supernatural powers, not like today. There were no Jedi, no Sith, no Force-sensitives. Everyone was equal. There was balance."

Rayne watched the Sith relax comfortably in his chair. It only made Rayn's discomfort worse.

Skuldren continued, "When hyperspace travel was discovered, everything changed. Soon governments were formed over governments. Thousands of species were traveling the stars and at some point they all came together and formed a galactic government." Skuldren paused to make sure Rayn was listening. "And as with all governments it faltered. No one had the ability to rule that many people at one time. The amount of force required led to bloody battles of unification and chaos. Political committees had too many voices and no one could come to an agreement, thus the Force was _born_." He emphasized his point, raising his brow and sweeping his hand before him.

"You see, the Force was given to us so that we could lead the galaxy out of chaos and into relative harmony. Peace, mind you, is an ideal that cannot be achieved. It is merely strived towards." Skuldren's eyes hovered upon his audience.

Rayne picked up the cue. "So you think the Jedi fouled up by passing the reigns of government off to the people of the galaxy. I guess the Sith have it right then. We should all bow down to _them_ and their _superior_ power." The sarcasm was laid on thick.

"You're not being fare." Skuldren frowned. His pale cheeks blushed in the artificial light. "You were right about the Jedi though. But _wrong_ about the Sith."

That statement unsettled Rayne. He had to stop and think a second. Things were falling in to place. _Skuldren said he was exiled here by his masters. His thoughts must have run contradictory with the rest of his peers. To be outcaste in a time of war was pretty bad. What would drive the Sith to get rid of him and yet not kill him?_

Skuldren interrupted the Jedi's thoughts. "The Jedi have one thing right. The darkside is evil and it should be avoided. Lord Nihilus was proof of the dangers of its power. Of all the Sith I know of, he was the only one in the entire history of the order to give himself completely to its will. The hunger of the darkside consumed him until he no longer existed. He became an embodiment of darkness. My fellow Sith do not see the danger. They think they can drink from the dark wells of the Force and control its desires. In time it takes them all." Silence again engulfed the room.

"So you don't use the darkside…how did you ever survive training as a Sith Lord?" Curiosity had peeked Rayn's interest.

Skuldren rose from his seat. He faced the black marble wall before him. A ghostly reflection stared back. "That is another story." His voice was soft, little more than a whisper. Turning, his gaze lingered on the 

floor.

Later that evening, Darth Skuldren returned. He had brought food for Rayn to eat.

"Do not worry, it is neither poisoned nor drugged." Skuldren assured him.

"I think I'm too hungry to care." Retorted Rayn. He dove into the food. It was a mix of vegetables, meat, and noodles with a thin sweet sauce.

Skuldren stared off amongst his books. He was lost in thought. "Do you know the secret of lightsaber combat?"

_Lightsaber combat. You got to be kidding. Why in all the moons would this Sith Lord want to reveal a combat secret?_

"I bet your instructors don't teach you this…first you must study the use of swords, _real swords_, not these beams of light." He revealed a polished and intricately engraved lightsaber, holding it up so that if gleamed in the light.

The handle was long enough to accommodate a two handed grip. A snarled dragon adorned one end while the tail curled around the other. That was where the beam would be emitted.

Skuldren tucked the lightsaber back within his robes. "After that, you must abandon the seven classic lightsaber forms. They are taught only because it is easier to instruct by grouping things into categories. Each form is broken down into movements and sets that are memorized. Half of the battle lies in predicting your opponent's attack. If you know the sets, you know his moves. Your opponent becomes predictable. Thus you must form your own style from the start. No one will recognize your movements and if they do, they will be surprised when you seamlessly flow in another direction. Your movements must be _natural_, not segmented. Most Force users spend years trying to _unlearn_ the sets and act on instinct-"

Without warning, Skuldren's face was slammed against the wall. He fell to the floor from the force of the blow. Slowly he rose to his feet, regaining his composure.

Before him stood three Jedi. Judging from their stance, he ventured to guess that two of them were masters.

Quickly, they acted. Master Mulser freed Rayn from his restraints and gave him a lightsaber. Meanwhile Quetel and Master Wasseur pooled their Force strength together and enclosed Skuldren in a stasis field.

In a matter of moments, the _captor_ had become the _captive_.

"Please do not kill me. I beg of you to show me mercy." Clad in his black robes, the Dark Lord fell to his knees and groveled. "There is no cause for a fight," he pointed off to the side at Rayn, "you see, no harm was done." His eyes begged as much as the expressions on his face. "I was only looking for some company. It is so lonely out here by myself, ever since my masters abandoned me in exile." Pathetic eyes deploringly searched the Jedi for sympathy. "I'll do whatever you ask, just spare me my life."

Nodding to each other the Jedi Masters came to agreement; they felt truth in his words.  
Rayn stood in shock. He couldn't believe the transformation of the man before him. At one moment his captor was imposing and full of power. He was emboldened to the point that he felt the need to show mercy to his captive. Now this _Dark Lord of the Sith_ stood on his knees begging for his life. Completely powerless. _Where had that power gone? Was it ever really there to begin with?_

"Codal, can you touch the Force?" Asked Master Wasseur.

Rayn looked down deep within himself and was surprised to find that soothing comfort of the Force waiting for him. "But how-"

"He was using a Sith disturbance device. It prevents a Force user from finding his connection in the Force." Master Mulser tossed a black metallic device into the air.

Rayn caught it. _So this was how he did it. It was all a trick. An imposter._

Master Wasseur raised her voice, filling it with authority, "Alright _Sith_, it's over. Surrender your cloak and your lightsaber."

Reluctantly, Skuldren complied. He removed his flowing cloak and dropped his lightsaber to the ground. The metal cylinder clanged on the stone floor. Gently, he kicked the sword across the room.

"Now you will wear this disturbance band. It will secure itself around your neck, and much like your device, it will render you powerless in the Force." Cautiously, Master Wasseur approached the Sith and snapped the band around his throat.

Skuldren's kidnapping days were over.

Outside a Jedi Consular 5B interdictor-sloop was waiting. Its sleek hull was a new innovation by Alderaan Royal Engineers, famous for their luxury yachts and exotic starships. The Jedi Knights boarded first, Skuldren followed, and the Jedi Masters brought up the rear. On board, they secured Skuldren in a specially installed containment cell. In his cell, Skuldren sat cross-legged in a simple gray tunic. He looked at peace.

The two Jedi Knights stood guard, while the masters piloted the craft. And so began their long journey back to the core. The fate of Darth Skuldren was in their hands.

Three minutes after hitting hyperspace, the two Jedi Knights spontaneously collided in the ancient meeting of the minds. A sharp crack could be heard as their skulls hit. Their bodies thumped to the deck. Meanwhile Skuldren's cell door opened and the Dark Lord strolled out of his temporary prison.

Quickly he grabbed a lightsaber and headed for the cabin.

The starry, ethereal stripes of hyperspace streaked by beyond the cockpit window. Master Wasseur glanced casually over at her copilot. He was oddly crumpled in his seat, a humming blue bade stuck out of his chest. A disturbing gurgling noise crept out of his throat. Behind him stood a figure dressed in gray. His face was emotionless, his eyes intense.

Instantly Master Wasseur reacted, igniting her emerald-green blade and rapidly striking out at the escaped Sith.

Careful to control her emotions, Master Wasseur fought with a cool, inner calm, but _without the Force_.

_So he could sever Jedi from the Force, it wasn't a trick at all._ That didn't matter, she told herself. She had trained for many years in lightsaber combat and her skills were something even a Sith Lord couldn't take away.

For two dramatic minutes of intense parries, slashes, and thrusts, they fought. It seemed to Master Wasseur that the Sith "Lord" was holding back, he wasn't using the Force to enhance his strength or speed.

With a master's skill, his lightsaber form was simple and effective. _He's using Shii-Cho, Form I._

Form I was a lethal and competent lightsaber form but it lacked finesse. Master Wasseur sought to end this conflict with an advanced Makashi sequence. Form II's elegance and superior technique could easily counteract Shii-Cho's simplicity. She aimed at opening up her opponent's defenses amid an attack. When the moment was right, she would unleash a surprise _sun djem_ strike to disarm the Sith's weapon.

Suddenly Skuldren let loose with a double feint, followed by a full thrust with his blue blade. The Jedi Master parried the saber away with a double tap then instantly struck inside her opponent's defenses toward his hand.

That's when something odd happened. She looked down and saw the hilt of another lightsaber, its green blade extending into her stomach. Falling to her knees she realized the Sith had picked up _both_ lightsabers from the two Jedi Knights. Now the green blade thrummed in the silence of the cabin. Only now did the aftermath of their battle set in.

The pilot and copilot seats were singed in half. Drop panels hung haphazardly from the ceiling, exposed wires snapping in the air. And there was Master Mulser's motionless body, hunched over on the deck. His lifeless eyes stared back.

Shutting down his lightsabers, Skuldren sat down in the remains of the navigator's chair. He looked Master Wasseur full in the eyes and cracked a carnivorous grin. "If you always want to win in a contest, use a wildcard. Surprise works every time. I would tell you more but I'm afraid you would miss all the key points." His eyes were captivating but felt eerily hungry as he gazed at the Jedi Master.

Wasseur wanted to reply but her voice failed her.

"Ah, you want to know how I escaped." He rose from his chair. "That disturbance necklace is part of a ritual in the Tucano Cults of Meditation. The irritating sounds and vibrations are used to block out interfering thoughts. It creates a state of pure and utter focus, thus I severed the guards from the Force and escaped." Coyly he tilted his head, "You Jedi always underestimated me. The reason my masters exiled me was because I was too powerful. I was born with the ability to sever people from the Force with ease. My masters were rendered powerless before me. The only thing that infuriated them more was my refusal to help _them_ conquer the galaxy. So here we are."

The blackness of space silhouetted his gray form. "There are only two bright possibilities in your future. One would be if I knew the lost arts of _Krudesh_, the ancient powers of life. I could bring you back from the brink of death or even create from anew. Alas those scrolls were destroyed in the Katarri Wars of Jentel." He looked sullen; those last words brought him sorrow.

_Krudesh. Krudesh._ Where had she heard that before…

Regaining his focus he went on, "The other bright spot is that sun over there." Turning, he pointed out the portside cabin window. "I'm going to crash this ship straight into it at full blast. Of course it will dishearten you to know that I will leave the ship before then, but it may bring you peace to know that your companions will survive."

He stood and began to leave. Then he cocked his head back as if remembering something. "May the Force brighten your life from this moment on and shine into the depths of the astral planes."

She recognized it as a quote from a famous Jedi Master who lived long ago, but who…the pain was too much. It clouded her thoughts. Those questions would have to wait.

And with that he left. The clunk of an escape pod shooting off and the tremors of the massive gravity well of the sun were the last things she felt. Sweltering heat struck her with such a force that death was instant. Soothing sounds of harmony took her into the afterlife. All was one, all was knowing, and the story of Darth Skuldren was thus revealed to her.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1782-AZL of the Jedi Archives**  
Personal Note: These recordings were gathered from Jedi Master Wasseur's holocron. It was acquired from Skuldren's personal belongings. This Darth Skuldren could necessitate further research. I shall have to inquire the Jedi Council to lend one of the masters to unlock some of the deeper levels of Wasseur's holocron, it is unlike any other. Perhaps something of these Krudesh powers can be discovered.  
-_Jedi Knight Azel Mustar_


	2. What's In A Name

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 2:

**"What's In A Name"**

Many years ago lived the Sith Lord Darth Skuldren, the guardian of Sith knowledge. No one in all of history learned as much about the force and its makings as he did. By the time of his demise he had assembled a following of over 10,000 Sith in his own private empire. His library contained the largest collection of Holocrons in existence and included the lost arts of Krudesh. Yet long before these accomplishments he had to earn his place among the Sith. He had to earn his name.

On the dark, cold plains of Heldogi, a young man turned twenty-three. Wind rustled through his cropped brown hair as he stood against the breeze. To his left stood his teacher Darth Cabal. Cabal spoke in a strong voice, one that emphasized command, and one that spoke of years of service on the front lines. As a general, Darth Cabal had earned the respect of his enemies. A jagged scar ran along his left forearm. It was a memento he inherited from a two and a half meter Whipid, whose tusks hung from the general's neck. Above them sat two cold blue eyes that could burn a hold through your very soul. Today he had a special challenge for his student.

"Look out into the horizon my shadow and what do you see?" Cabal aimed his piercing eyes at his student waiting for his reply.

"I see the path to my future and a lesson that awaits." Replied the perceptive student.

Cabal's weathered face cracked a sly grin, "I'm glad you accept it." Pointing out towards the glooming jungles in the distance, "Your name awaits you my shadow, go and fetch me the skulls of the only creature you have yet to kill on this forsaken planet. Bring me the bloodied trophy of a heldog."

"My master, it shall be done."

And with that the apprentice struck out across the plains to the beckoning calls of the jungle. The heldog was not a creature to be underestimated. Big game hunters from all across the Mid Rim quested relentlessly for such an impressive trophy. Few returned with their lives. Heldogs were protected with an unnaturally tough hide. An adaptation that protected them from their natural predators, whom they annihilated. Regardless, their hides were impenetrable. Even lightsabers struggled to pierce their massive hides. Some Sith tried to train the heldogs to be guardians. The result was a slaughter and with six dead students and two dead teachers the academy learned to leave the heldogs alone. Each of the animals had two snarling heads surrounded by a flared mane. Their leathery hides were camouflaged and covered in poisonous barbs. Their bodies were built like nekk battle dogs, but of a greater size. A full grown male stood six meters above the ground. This was a trophy earned in blood.

Upon entering the jungle everything the apprentice had ever read about Heldogi came flooding back to him. His passion for knowledge had its benefits. Nevertheless the most useful weapon he had right now was experience. For the last fourteen years he had been hunting this jungle and this would not be the first time he had encountered a heldog. All of the species on this planet had at one time or another been at the receiving end of his blade. He relished the hunt and sought to make it fair. Using a stone knife crafted from the surface of this sordid planet he engaged his prey. Each time he made sure it knew that this was a battle to the death. Sometimes he would stalk an animal for weeks to make sure it was worthy of the challenge. He was saving the heldog for last.

Three days from here was a system of caves, a place of battle, the lair of the beasts. They didn't actually live in the caves, but their prey did. Fat, furry quadrupeds that scurried out of their holes to feast on morning flies. During the early hours of dawn the heldogs snatched the furry morsels as they raced back into their caves. Lurking within the undergrowth these massive beasts laid in wait. The apprentice's first consideration was masking his scent. A set of ratta glands hung from his belt, setting off such a musky scent that the heldogs would smell him coming, but would not register him as a threat. Next he muffled his steps with some soft leaves and twine. As he neared the caves he spied a good lookout point, high atop the caves, yet well concealed by foliage. Under the blanket of darkness he made his bed and slept for the first time in days. Dreams came and went.

They were broken by the shrill whining of lizard monkeys. Eyes filled with sleep struggled to open. Sunlight glared through the jungle canopy. His nose burned from the stench of the glands he wore, but at least they were doing their job. The force was but a whisper to him, yet it was enough. Today would be the day. Sliding out from under the foliage he crawled through the mud on his belly. It was still early, the furry creatures were still gathering the last of the morning flies on their long, sticky tongues. Then it was there. Filling his entire vision with the brown blur of a landslide. A heldog pounced down from above crushing three of the furry runts beneath giant paws. Now was the time to act.

Lunging towards its neck, the apprentice grabbed the heldog's mane and hoisted himself on top of the behemoth's back. Protecting himself from the poisonous barbs he used the hair of the mane. Holding on tightly he resisted the thrashing of the beast. Severing himself from the outside world he entered a state of calm. The spirit of battle was with him. Unsheathing his knife he prepared to make the final stroke. Snap. Death swung swiftly from the cutting of an outstretched vine. It was an elaborate trap. Three trees glided down from the canopy and smashed into the heldog's sides. By stunning the beast he gained enough time to make his attack. Impossibly tough hide made penetration impossible, but by stabbing the animal he could still bruise its major arteries. In a rapid sequence the apprentice hit four arteries in specific order, thus causing a blood clot to shoot through the brutes veins and slam into his brain killing him instantly. With a tremendous crash the heldog fell. Now came the hard part, cutting off its heads. Slowly but doggedly his lightsaber went to the task.

After six days Master Cabal's shadow returned from the jungles. Covered in blood were two huge lumps being dragged behind him. Cabal laughed and began clapping. His apprentice succeeded in doing the improbable. He had indeed earned his name.

"From now on you shall be known as Darth Skuldren, Lord of the Sith." The master's voice boomed in the air. Darth Skuldren knelt before his master. A lightsaber graced each shoulder once and with his master's nod he rose as an equal. "You have grown into a true weapon of the darkside. Where your force skills lack, your combat skills exceed. You have the talent of a killer and the heart of a warrior. Be careful. Trust and honor are lacking in the Sith. We are not the way of the warrior. It saddens me that the order has been overrun with traitors and that power is now gained from betrayal. Yet miracles never cease. You are a true warrior, one of a dying breed." The master's words beamed with pride. For Skuldren, it was the happiest moment of his life.

Cabal again embraced his student and friend, "From now on go forth on your own objectives. Do what you please and let no one stand in your way. The council is waiting for you. They will have an assignment. Part of it will please you. The other half will alienate you. They see you as a threat, they always have. Since they cannot stop you they will exile you. The cowards are too scared to say so openly, so they will hand it to you like a reward. Take it and leave them forever, all of them, the entire Sith hierarchy." His eyes looked saddened, emotion welled up and his master parted with one brief farewell, "Start anew my friend, If I were you, I'd start my own group of Sith. You won't see me again. I'm heading out to the Outer Rim. Do a bit of exploring. Let the luck of the stars be upon you!" It was the last time master and apprentice would see each other.

Skuldren went in to the inner chambers of the Sith council. Three Sith Lords stood before him. From the shadows they appeared as glooming wraiths wrapped in black cloaks. Their fear and ambition flooded the force in an unbearable stench. One of the Lords stepped forward, and in a rasping voice "Your title is well earned Lord Skuldren, we have a great faith in your abilities." The lies rolling off of his tongue revolted Skuldren. He knew that they despised him because of his lack of power in the force. They would have killed him if it wasn't for his ability of force severing. With that power alone he could bring the most powerful force users to their knees.

"The council has decided to give you your first mission. We want you to take over guardianship of the Sith Record of Ocaron. You will be receiving three holocrons which the Sith need explored. When you can unlock their inner secrets you are to report back to us your findings so that we may elevate you among the ranks of the Sith. Pack your belongings and leave tonight. A ship will be waiting for you in the courtyard. Do not disappoint us Lord Skuldren. That is all." There was nothing to say, so Skuldren bowed, turned his back and left. He knew he would not return. First of all, it wasn't expected. They intended this mission to be his exile. None of the Great Lords of the Sith had been able to decipher the three strange holocrons. Their secrets awaited Darth Skuldren. Whatever power locked within them would be his and his alone.

That night he packed his skull collection and his small library. For a Sith, he had quite a few belongings. Through the darkness he loaded his stuff on the ship and bid this planet its due. Ripping through the atmosphere a small ship headed out in to the unknowns. A place where many lessons awaited.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1782-AZL of the Jedi Archives**

**Personal Note: **Now we know Skuldren's master and a point of origin, Heldogi. There may still be some ruins worth investigating. I haven't found anything on a Darth Cabal. He doesn't seem to exist in the archives. However, Jedi Master Fulumn unlocked three new chambers in the 2nd holocron today. Perhaps they will contain information on the Krudesh scrolls. Somehow I feel that these holocrons are the key to unraveling the Krudesh mystery. Imagine, the power to create life!


	3. Taking An Apprentice

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 3:

**"Taking an Apprentice"**

_Once I tried to remedy my solitude by kidnapping Jedi. Now I have an audience of Sith pupils. _**Darth Skuldren commenting on his Sith Academy on Kajji XII.**

_This Darth Skuldren must be stopped. A Sith Lord who kidnaps Jedi is bad enough, but now he has killed two Jedi Masters and a Jedi Knight. We must find him and quickly. _**Jedi Master Sederis urging action on the behalf of his slain friend, Jedi Master Yasmein Wasseur, to the Jedi Council.**

On a remote planet in Wild Space lies a towering network of fortresses. From the high walls a visitor can see across miles of open rolling planes. A great river rushes through the green expanses to the Southwest. Yet some thousands of years ago there were battles fought and wars ended at this very spot. All that remains is a hollowed maze of a fortified city. But that will not last long. For nearly two years Sith apprentices have been showing up at this isolated retreat. All of them searching for a fabled Sith Master who knew long forgotten secrets about the force. Most of them were met by a feeble old man who told them bizarre tales of how he had slain mythical creatures. They ignored his ramblings and left irritated beyond measure. A chosen few were revealed the truth. The master they were searching for stood before them. If they wished, they could stay and learn. Beneath the ruins was a reconstructed library filled with priceless works on the force. Several barracks were set up for lightsaber training and combat drills. What seemed to be a mass of rubble was really a fledgling Sith Academy. Its ranks were open only to candidates who fulfilled the necessary requirements.

"And what requirements might those be?" they would ask.

"To be a student of the force and a leader of yourself. Those who seek to be a master over the force will find themselves a servant. Those who seek to be leaders over everyone will be overthrown into the grave. Walk the right path and you will go far," replied Darth Skuldren.

"When can I begin?"

"You already have." And with that he would show them the inner workings of his home.

Times were well for Darth Skuldren, but just over two years ago he almost met his maker…

The Jedi Council was swayed to take action against a rogue Sith Lord who managed to kill three Jedi, including two masters. A Jedi taskforce was formed and led by Jedi Master Jhung Sederis. Time was of the essence. The Jedi had to act quickly while they knew where the base of the Sith Lord was. If they could get there before he relocated his archives they could take him. Of course this was assuming that 

there was something still of worth on Ocaron for the Sith to return. It was a gamble Sederis was willing to take. Besides, it was the best bet he had.

Unlike the other Jedi on the taskforce, this was personal to Sederis. Sure they all felt a loss for their fallen comrades, but during these dark times Jedi where dying everyday. Sederis could not keep himself from forming a bound with Jedi Master Wasseur, even though attachment was forbidden to the Jedi. She was a fluid motion of the force and a wind that would not be still. At least, that is how he envisioned her. Secretly he loved her, yet he would not allow himself to act on it. There was no denying that she felt it too, nevertheless, they agreed to remain in the order and to remain friends. Now that she was dead, his passion for her was inflamed. Emotions swirled inside of him. One thing was for certain, if he was going to take down this Sith Lord, he would need his emotions under control. Supreme control.

Unfortunately for Darth Skuldren matters had become complicated. Priding himself as a master planner he had given thoughts to emergency evacuation plans. The library on Ocaron was too valuable to discard, so he had transferred everything to data cards as a precaution. Now there was no denying the even the slothful Jedi would take action against the deaths of their order. Thus he packed his belongings with the assistance of several servant droids and made haste to leave the planet. That was when he remembered the Jedi he took hostage. When the Jedi captured Skuldren he had simply severed them from the force. He had to kill the two pilots and what a shame. The female showed remarkable strength and character, surely she was a master. Yet the other two Jedi he rendered unconscious, leaving one of them to meet his fate as the ship crashed into a nearby sun. The other was still in the cargo hauler he stole off of Nexus Minor. Should he take the Jedi with him as a bargaining chip? Perhaps he could leave him here and try to sooth things out with the order. No, that wouldn't work. Killing an unarmed Jedi would be meaningless. Best to just leave him on Ocaron. His friends would find him soon enough. Skuldren had more important things to attend to. First he needed to relocate, he also wanted to grab a few old texts out of the library before he left. The loading droids might miss them.

Just as Skuldren disappeared into his library the Jedi arrived. There were eight this time: four masters and four Jedi Knights. In the lead was Master Sederis, his green and gold cloak flowing as he charged. Following behind him was a vibrant palisade of energy blades waiting for action. Darth Skuldren could not detect the presence of the Jedi in the force; his powers were too weak. Caught completely by surprise the Dark Lord was momentarily stunned. Somersaulting through the air Sederis plunged down in a twirling spin attack used in Trispzest, an aerial lightsaber form. Completing the attack, two more Jedi circled around to his left and right. Skuldren was surrounded from all angles. His only reaction was to bow his head in concentration. A red lightsaber ignited just in time to parry Sederis' flying attack. Yet, not only did his attack miss, but it continued a moment too long in the wrong direction. The Jedi Master's blade plunged into the shoulder of one of the Jedi Knights. Meanwhile Skuldren unleashed a wild flourish on the other Jedi. Overwhelmed by the Sith's speed and strength one of the Jedi miss stepped and was split from lower left thigh to upper right shoulder. The odds were changing.

Two Jedi had swept wide paths around the fight in order to cut off any escape, while two more headed straight in. One Jedi Master stood back in reserve. The wounded Jedi managed to get to his feet and pull back out of the fight. Sederis just stood and fumed at the Sith Lord.

"Sederis, come to your senses. Do not let him provoke you. We must stand back and fight as one." Called Jedi Master Rolande as he waited in check.

Coming to his senses, Sederis began giving orders, "Ven, Cal, close in on the right and left, but stay at arms length." "Hagan and Galler, stay back and wait for opportunities. Let me try to press the Sith into a mistake."

Now the Jedi fought with a purpose. Their emotions were controlled and they acted in concert. As one dealt with the blows from the Dark Lord's offensive, another would press the attack from a different direction. Skuldren would have to divide his attention between defense and offense simultaneously. It would not take long for him to become vulnerable.

In a blistering storm of lightsaber blows the combatants swayed and swung. Overhead chops were met with skillful deflections. Each time the Jedi struck, Skuldren's blade was there to block it. Orchestrating their blows Sederis would swing high, while another stabbed low. Yet the Sith would contort his body to evade both attacks. Master Rolande held back in awe. This Sith had mastered the defense of Soresu and somehow combined it with offense of Juyo and Ataru. He was a blur in battle and the Jedi could not keep up with him. How could a Sith attain such speed? Was the darkside truly superior to the light? And then the absurdity of that thought brought him understanding. They were all losing their connection to the force. The Jedi were fighting without enhanced speed, aided maneuverability, or guidance from the force.

Master Rolande shouted from the top of his lungs, "He's using his force powers to sever us from the force! Quickly, we must all attack as one to break his focus!"

With that six Jedi closed in on Darth Skuldren. This would be his end. A glorious battle to the death against a squad of trained Jedi warriors. You couldn't ask for a better death. But what the Jedi didn't realize was that Skuldren didn't need to concentrate in order to sever them from the force. His concentration was merely to maintain his own meager prowess within the force. Of all the hunts he had enjoyed, this was the best. Not even the monstrous heldog could compete with six Jedi warriors. In his head he began a composition, like he always did. He looked out into the battle and scripted every action and reaction. It was a beautiful ensemble, a work of art, and within that second of fore though he initiated his dance of death.

The first to fall was a middle aged Jedi, perhaps a Master. His silver glowing robes were cut in half, from side to side, by a sizzling red wand of destruction. By following through in a half spin he caught a strong blow from Sederis. With some effort Skuldren locked blades and sent Sederis reeling backwards. Swiftly Skuldren pulled around in time to parry a Jedi's stab. The green lightsaber was rolled to the side and dropped to the ground. Its master was run clean through the throat. Two more Jedi squeezed in for an opening, a dark blue Lepi and a Vodran. Pairs, always in pairs, he thought. As a pair he dropped them to 

the floor. First he feinted high and swept low with a dual cho mok, cutting off both legs. Then took the other one down by casting their blade aside in a wide arc. He followed with a reversal toward their head, severing it cleanly.

Again Sederis came back more energized and determined than before. Swinging with utter control Sederis managed to keep up with the Sith Lord's lighting fast attacks. Then an opening presented itself by parrying a sequence of feints. Master Sederis began an exaggerated swing and abruptly stabbed through the Sith's defenses. Skuldren rolled with the stab, enduring a grazing cut to his left forearm. Master Rolande and the wounded Jedi Knight closed in for the kill. They were shocked to see Sederis fall to the ground from a blow with his own lightsaber. The Sith Lord had managed to pull his opponents blade in a dangerous twist that left Sederis' twitching body on the ground. In their moment of shock, Skuldren struck out at Rolande. He was fresh still and had plenty of fight left in him. To take him out, the Dark Lord leapt to the side, rolled in an arc, and came out behind the Jedi Master. So swift was the attack, that Rolande never had the chance to even turn his head.

All that was left was a crippled Jedi Master and a crippled Jedi Knight. Amidst the fight Skuldren's focus began to waver. He was concentrating too much on anticipating his opponent's moves and increasing his speed. Somewhere along the line the Jedi Knight had been building up a massive amount of anger. As each Jedi fell, the anger multiplied. The Jedi Knight did not want to see his masters fall, so to protect them he would unleash the unfathomable powers of the darkside to bring down this abomination. Crackling flares of electricity flowed out of his hands and into the Sith Lord. Though he was able to catch some of it, small tendrils still managed to wrack Skuldren's body.

"STOP! Don't do it. Don't give in to the darkside. It's not worth it!" Cried Sederis.

"He has to be stopped! It's the only way." Replied the Jedi Knight. His face was illuminated by the bright currents of force lighting. "Don't you see! The only way to stop these minions of the darkside is to use their own power against them. The lightside of the force is too weak to deal with them."

Skuldren sat there amongst their debate. They didn't notice that he was using his power to dampen the attack to nothing more than a light show. He put on a good act to amuse them. Curiosity begged him to see this argument to the end. Would the Jedi give in to the darkside or heed his comrade's pleas?

"Now I'll show you what a Jedi using the force can do," he screamed in a youthful arrogant voice.

Lightning continued to pour out in increasing mass, but the show was over. Skuldren had enough. He pinched the Jedi's neck bones, picturing the spine as it stretched up into the skull. Using a firm grip with the force he gave a violent twist. Sederis was shocked to see the man's head spin all the way around. A loud thump echoed in the stillness.

"Now there is only one, a presume you are a Jedi Master?" called forth the calm voice of the Dark Lord.

"You have killed them all. You even killed the one I loved on that starship you broke out of. But I will not loose my control. Even without the force I can defeat you." His voice was as smooth as the Sith's. This was a being of supreme focus.

"I would let you leave. You are a worthy opponent. I once heard there is no honor for the dead," spoke Darth Skuldren. "I don't doubt your skill or determination, it is equal to that of your love. What was her name?"

"Yasmein."

"She was both beautiful and honorable. She died valiantly for a lost cause. Do not make the same mistake." Skuldren backed away a step, shutting down his lightsaber.

There was no reply. Instead Sederis walked forward, both hands holding his saber in a low stance, but with the point held directly at its opponent. It was a rare variation of Makashi. Where Form II was elegant and aggressive, this form, known as Far'totten, was extremely aggressive and swift. It sacrificed defense for offense and put all balance forward in a pressing attack. His strokes were elusive and constant. Skuldren was put off guard. He was slowly loosing his footing. He was on the defensive. Harder and harder Sederis pressed the attack relentlessly. Each dogged attack was followed by three more. One blow slipped past Skuldren's defenses and nicked his face. Then another grazed his injured forearm. Suddenly the blue blade was jutting for Skuldren's face, the Sith Lord went to block and the blue blade dropped. With a sharp crack the blade cut Skuldren's lightsaber into pieces. The blue blade was coming sharply at his throat when it stopped.

"I cannot kill an unarmed opponent, I give you one last chance. You captured Jedi and let them go. That shows that you have some shred of compassion. Surrender. Lay your fate before the Jedi Council. I will defend your case. You would be imprisoned, but you would be alive." With true heart and compassion Sederis, again in touch with the force, sent feelings of kindness and warmth. Skuldren may be a monster, but it was only a shell. Beneath was a human.

"You should not have stopped," was the sharp, criticizing retort.

Out of nowhere emitted a short red beam. In slow motion Sederis reactivated his lightsaber and swung to intercept the crimson blade. The blades made contact, crashing in a burst of static charges. They danced around each other, meeting and parting in a series of circles and swings. The Dark Lord fought close and fiercely. He was fighting on a level beyond what he was capable of. He had reached new heights in order to defeat his opponent. Something struck Sederis as odd. His connection to the force was strong and undiminished. What kind of Sith would fight at the end of his very last thread of hope on an equal footing? All his talking of honor was not just a concept, but a belief. Of all the galaxies, an honorable Sith. It would be the doom of the Jedi Order. BAM! A split second of divided focus erupted into a searing blast of pain and heat. A blue blade still glowed in front of him. The red blade was no more. Standing over his defeated opponent, he said his good byes and left Ocaron behind.

…that was two years ago. Now he had a fledgling Sith Empire hidden amongst the stars. This area of Wild Space was seldom traveled. Sith were quietly leaving Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness to join a secret sect of philosopher Sith. Yet Kajji needed to remain secret and its members needed to refrain from bringing attention. Still, Skuldren could not shake that feeling he had on Ocaron. He felt confident that he could take on eight Jedi and win. Think of all that would have been wasted and thrown away if he died. A fool wanting one last worthy hunt. No more. Chances could not be taken. One against eight was close. Next time they would send twenty. It was time to take an apprentice.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1783-MZK of the Jedi Archives,  
Personal Memoirs of Darth Skuldren**  
Personal Note: Master Fulumn's work was a success. This holocron contains the personal memoirs of the Sith Lord. It is only a matter of time before we uncover the Krudeshi rituals. On a side note, this Sith Lord presents a rather intriguing personality. It is no wonder that Master Rayne wanted the holocrons explored.


	4. The Learning Years

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 4:

**"The Learning Years"**

_My master called me his shadow. The idea was to become a reflection of his teachings._ -Darth Skuldren

Training an apprentice is no easy task. First they must be instructed. Then they must experience. The final stage is refinement and it never ends. After becoming a Sith Lord I waited eight years before taking an apprentice. Part of the reason is that I sought to expand my education to the extent that my mind became its own source of knowledge. This is an elevation of wisdom known to some as the initiation or in the old tongue al'kruul. At that point you can derive a wealth of wisdom from a thimble of knowledge. The other motivation was a Jedi strike force. An old adage comes to mind; there is strength in numbers.

Thus a time came for me to choose an apprentice. At first I thought to train a Sith Marauder or Assassin, so they could serve as a bodyguard. I hand picked three pupils who were skilled in the arts of combat. Each had a name, which in the tradition of the old, I crowned with the title of Darth. First there was Darth Lotus. She was a beautiful female who excelled in the arts of deception and stealth. No one was as naturally gifted an assassin as her. Her training was already far advanced before her arrival on Kajji. My instruction to her was on the finer applications of the force in combat and stealth. Each lesson was thoroughly absorbed and mastered with utter determination. Inside her was a force that drove her to excel. I was extremely tempted to take her as my true apprentice.

Where Lotus was an agent of the shadows, Darth Adder was a frontline soldier. My master would have been proud to see such a Sith Warrior. Possessed by a demon of battle, he fought with tenacity that was without equal. Like Lotus, Darth Adder had also been thoroughly trained. He served six years in the wars against the Jedi. Somewhere along the line he became disgusted with Lord Kaan and left. When he came to me he asked what I could teach him. I told him nothing. His eyes narrowed and he began to turn to leave. Then he hesitated, looked at me suspiciously, and spoke "you know something you cannot teach or possess something you haven't learned," a smile crept across his scarred face, "I will learn what I can." After that I taught him what I knew of the lost lightsaber forms and some of my own insights. To say the least, he was pleased, very pleased.

Darth Iconoclast was exactly what his name implied, a destroyer of previously held beliefs. Of all the Sith who came to my academy, he was the only one to arrive with a family. He had a wife, Nora, and nine children. Somehow the idea caught on and pretty soon there were couples and children all over the school. Then there was the fact that Iconoclast was religious. People have said that the Sith and the Jedi are religions, but I disagree. They are beliefs and they do tend to hold monastic orders, but neither one emphasizes a creator. Inconoclast not only believed that a creator made the universe, but actually used facets of the force to guide individuals and weave the fates of the galaxy. Before long he attained a faithful following of converts, myself included. His charisma was inspirational and infectious. All he wanted to learn was history and the realms of obscure force traditions. The library became his training ground.

These three pupils were strong in the force and skilled in combat. I trained them as a unit, stressing coordination and tactics. No one else in the academy could beat them individually in battle, let alone all three of them. We recognized them as the defenders of our order. To solidify their bond I gave them a quest. On the edges of Wild Space lies an isolated system known as the Katarii Sector. An old friend of mine sent a message hinting to the location of the Krudesh Scrolls. He needed a favor, in return he would help me get the scrolls. My very soul yearned to go off and quest for the relics, but I was needed at the academy. There was so much that still needed to be done. I had no doubt that my defenders could accomplish the task.

With my three pupils gone I was once again left without an apprentice. Fate thus showed me another student. I called him Darth Xenon and he became a wizard in Sith Alchemy. Sith Alchemy had diminished greatly in the Galaxy. Every now and then someone discovers its secrets, yet it is but a demented form of its true glory. The art lies in weaving existence into superior realms. Some Sith have used the force to create minions to do their bidding, while others created weapons of mass destruction. Xenon dabbled in both. By meshing Arkanian methos with Sith Alchemaic tomes he created a unique science of his own. Bizarre creatures served as his retinue and strange spores acted as wonder drugs. He once claimed that with the right medium you could make anything. His personal laboratory was filled with exotic homemade potions. The texts I supplied him with sent him into the upper echelons of his craft. Yet these skills were too specialized for a good apprentice.

Then there was Bacillus, a builder of automaton. In this galaxy there are many droids, but none like Bacillus'. Most droids are built to serve. Bacillus built his droids to exist. Each was completely independent and hardcoded to obey its own will. Through inspiration and ancient manuscripts he discovered a way to create electronic desires. To top it off, the droids were given sentient necessities to make them more lifelike. For example, one of Darth Bacillus' more advanced projects was Cadius. Cadius was a bronzed robot that appeared to be more of a metallic being than a machine. It held conversations, ate meals, and could reproduce. All of these activities were not programs, instructions, or orders, but desires. Synthetic organs digested food. Specialized components allowed for Cadius to create versions of himself that would grow and evolve. The crowning achievement was its brain, an exquisite hurricane of electronic micro storms that managed to create thought. Hundreds of mechanicals wandered through the academy, all thanks to Bacillus. Still, he was not the one.

Alas came an ambitious, blue eyed young man of impressive height. His shoulder length blonde hair and cropped mustache and goatee made him appear like a Hapan pirate. He sought to lead not out of desire, but out of reflex. A strong will made him a dangerous opponent. When I met him a breeze of inspiration flowed across me, a whim of the force, it spoke "You shall be a tower that leads, a caster of seeds. Jedi and Sith will fall before your blade and an army shall follow behind you. Your will shall be your weapon." He was destined to be a leader of Sith. I saw no way around it. He was the one to lead the academy when the time came for me to pass. Though he was not the one to inherit my apprenticeship. The force revealed to me a vision, a student who was perfect.

His name would be Darth Praxus, and he would become my shadow. A Sith Lord may train many apprentices, but he usually takes one true apprentice per decade. Unlike the rest, this one is a conduit of the teacher's philosophy. The true apprentice is molded into a reflection of his master and is forged into a superior casting. Success comes when the student surpasses the teacher. Only then has the master's work been fulfilled. Praxus was a spitting image of his master. He thirsted for knowledge and welded wisdom like a sword. His blade was as quick as his mind. And most importantly, he was strong in the force. There were many teachings and rituals Skuldren could not perform because of his weakness in the force. This was the one area where his apprentice could take his master's teachings and rise to new levels. Thus Praxus' training began.

"The most important element of a warrior is his core being, the soul within, his driving force." Skuldren paced along a stone pathway. "In battle your emotions will flood your mind and infect your pathway in the force. Unlike the Jedi, we use the living force in its entirety. Nevertheless, there are elements of the darkside that are both dangerous to the opponent and the user. A Sith Lord may weld lightning using the depths of his anger and hatred to fuel it, but it comes at a cost. The deeper you drink from this black well, the farther you plunge yourself into its grasp." Skuldren approached his apprentice. "There is a trick to it. You can weld its powers without drinking from its depths. To do so takes great strength, control, and most importantly an inner code of guidance."

"But master, what is this inner code?"

"It is a set of guidelines you must set for yourself. However it is not that easy. You cannot just create them, you must live them. It requires training the mind to accept these new rules as your beliefs. These beliefs are in turn held in such high regard that you would sooner die than break or compromise them." His black cloaks twirled as he spun around toward his student. "To achieve freedom in the full spectrum of the force you need to set restrictions upon yourself as a set of safeguards. What I will teach you was handed directly to me from my master. It will take time, but it is a necessity."

"I am prepared to endure the burning sands time, if that is what it takes my master."

Praxus bowed his shielded head. His armored mask gleamed in the sunlight. Yes, his apprentice was ready. Now he would go through the rights of blooding. The ways of the warrior would be imbued within his soul. Though he could not see his apprentice's eyes, for Praxus was a Kubaz and wore protective goggles, he could feel the intensity of their focus. They looked ahead into the future and were determined to succeed. Those hidden eyes were more real than any Skuldren had ever seen. Would those eyes one day look down on his dying master in order to assume the mantle of Darth Lord? Perhaps they would stay content and follow Skuldren into a new era of Sith. And yet one day Skuldren might actually get to see those eyes, lifeless and unblinking, as his apprentice is slain by some unforeseen foe. Only time would tell, until then there was much for his apprentice to learn.


	5. Darth Cabal and the Katarii

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 5:

_My master was a warrior, one of a dying breed._  
**-Darth Skuldren**

_Some people are forced to be warriors. Some of them actually do well in battle. Rarer still are those who are born warriors. They are drawn to battle like a beacon.  
_**-Darth Cabal**

From Vex Ratalla's The Worlds of the Katarri Sector and Its People…

**Introduction**

I have spent five years in the Katarri Sector and have managed to survive encounters with all of its peoples. Let us begin with an overview. The sector is of average size and is located on the edges of Wild Space, beyond the end of the Corellian Run. It is dominated by a large brilliant blue sun that is surrounded by three smaller suns. Each sun represents a system of planets. The closest system is Wallonia, which consists of four primary planets. Past Wallonia is a large elliptical system known as the Fortune Drift. The drift is home to thousands of small planetoids rich in ore and rare minerals. Part of the drift is known as the Katarii Cluster. The cluster is composed of seven lush planets inhabited by the native Katarii. On the other edge of the drift is a string of large planetoids that were terraformed by the Feranzati and turned into host of colony worlds. Lastly is the Trullgor system. Trullgor is shrouded within rings of colorful, nebulous stardust making for an excellent natural defense. There are several small, uninhabitable planetoids and only one large planet capable of sustaining life. Other than that, the only other noteworthy feature is the void.

According to the locals there is a region, out beyond the black curtain of space, where the Muulags live. Sadly I was not able to venture into this perilous, forbidden realm. No one in the sector, not even the brave Moldavian crusaders, would take me out there to explore. Nevertheless I did get to speak to a Muulag and he gave me a broken and vague description of the void. According to it the void is but a barrier between their worlds and others. It is not outside of the galaxy, as some have speculated, though it does provide a wide window to the great beyond. They have several homes, all of them covered with black waterfalls and gloomy shadow forests. Apparently the Muulags are an asexual species and reproduce at an above average rate. Thus their species has been forced to create massive constructs of artificial living space between their worlds. Yet that was all I was able to get out of the wretched creature before he leapt to tear my arms off. Thankfully a guard was on hand to render the thing unconscious…  
**…end of excerpt.**

**"Darth Cabal and the Katarii"**

I ventured to this exotic land of civil strife nearly seven years ago. Somewhere in the Outer Rim, in a lively smoke filled bar, I overheard a conversation about some religious cult of furry little beings that practiced some bizarre art of Krudesh. To most people the word is meaningless, but to some it is the lost secret of a great race. According to legend the celestials built amazing machines and civilizations. Among their great discoveries were the findings of Krudesh. Krudesh was a celestial scientist and most likely a force sensitive. Somehow he was able to bend one of the fundamental laws of nature, to create matter. He obtained great fame for his findings and was a celebrated hero among his people. Eventually the celestials disappeared from the pages of time. No one knows exactly who they were or what happened to them. The story picks up again when a Sith adventurer, known as Pollo Dyak, wiped out an obscure force sect who called themselves The Pawns of Creation. Amidst the carnage was an ancient datapad with portions of text translated in a rare dialect of Vus'swa. Dyak was able to read portions of it and quickly realized the potential power of this knowledge. From the datapad Dyak formed the Krudeshi Rituals. Supposedly these rituals could alter the realities of life to the point that you could create it. There is only one book left in the galaxy that details any of this knowledge and it resided in a Sith library for thousands of years. At one point a copy of it was made and it fell into the hands of the Jedi. Yet neither order pursued any investigations. No one showed an interest.

Well when I heard the word Krudesh I immediately became intrigued. I casually moved over to their table and introduced myself. The company in question consisted of a Caamasi, a Draethos, and an orange skinned Em'liy. At first they were uneasy, but after buying a couple rounds and some small talk I managed to loosen them up. Kalos, the Caamsi, and his friend Maori were adventuring. They had employed the services of the Em'liy as a bodyguard. So far they had spent sixteen years exploring the realms of space. They heard of Krudesh when they traveled through the Katarii Sector.

"The Katarri Sector, I've never heard of it." I replied.

"Oh its an interesting place. People had shown interest in it, but there's always so many wars going on out there that no one bothers. Too expensive to get involved." The golden Caamasi took another drink of his zeltron mixer. "You see there are a dozen people in the sector and they're all at war with one another. First you would have to pick a side, then you would have to help them win and… well you see…its messy." He picked up his glass and finished it off.

"Are you interested in the sector or the Katarii?" asked Maori.

"Actually the religious cult is what I was looking for."

"Well that would be the Katarii, it's their cult. Funny, you don't look like a pilgrim. By chance, are you a fellow scholar, such as me and my compatriot?" Maori looked on with earnest anticipation.

"I do keep an open mind to new cultures. I think the Katarii would be one I would like to visit." I took a moment to catch up on the tab and ordered another round. Then the Em'liy spoke up, "We were planning on heading out past Alzoc III, the Katarii Sector is not that much farther out of our way. We could drop you off if you like."

I shuffled a bit in my seat. This was it. Now they would ask me for a favor. "That's awfully generous of you…"

And the Em'liy cut me off, "In the twelve years I have traveled with these two, you are the first to ever buy me a drink. I have seen ten thousand beings and a thousand cantinas and you were the first. Besides, you have the look of a warrior upon you and I could use the company. It's a 32-hour flight to Alzoc from here. The last thing I want to endure is another scholarly argument between these two." He gestured to his friends with a sweep of his arm.

"That's a great idea Ozo, we could leave in two days, will that suit you?" asked Kalos.

"Two days will be fine. Where are you docked at?"

"Bay 12, look for the ship with an angelic Woostoid blazoned on the cockpit." And with that we parted company for the night.

Three years passed and I found myself in the middle of a three-sided war. When I left the Sith, I threw away my moniker as Darth Cabal and reverted back to my given name, Panzer Dokken. As such I became a mercenary general for the people of Wallonia. They had allied themselves with the Katarii, and hence, were now in a war against the Muulag. On top of that, they had to deal with the continuous attacks of the Trollgans. And as if that wasn't bad enough, they were fighting the Moldavians on their home front. They paid me and I delivered victories. Soon after they put great trust in my abilities and they gave me overall command of their forces. All of the sudden the fate of a million beings were put in my hands. Thankfully war was something I knew how to handle.

My first task was narrowing down the threats that my army faced. The Muulags were the main threat. They wanted to take over the sector by conquering all its peoples and they had the will and the numbers to do it. Yet they had only just begun their offensive and they were still way out in the Katarii cluster. So they would wait. The Trollgans were a pain that everyone in the whole sector seemed to deal with. If they could be ignored then so be it. The most pressing matter on hand was the Moldavians. Moldavia shared the same system as Wallonia. Both had been at war for over a decade. Oddly both civilizations were very similar. They were based around a warrior led society and had reasonably sized armies and navies. The Wallonians were a more civilized warrior class, more refined. On the other hand the Moldavians were down right barbaric. Their warriors took trophies, consumed their enemies, and fermented blood into a strong lager-wine. As bizarre as it might seem their battle tactics were outstanding in practice. Moldavian troops could fight without the logistical complications of most armies. They would simply charge into battle, kill the enemy, and use them as supplies. It was efficient but brutal.

In the beginning these two peoples disgusted each other. After ten years of war they couldn't tell the difference. Wallonia was ready to offer a peace treaty, but Moldavia couldn't accept it. Through their traditions peace could only be brought by the victor of battle, so they looked to me to settle it. Simply put, the Moldavians wanted the Wallonians to choose a champion who would fight the Moldavian chieftain. Whoever won would dictate the peace terms. Though the Katarri sector was a long ways out from the core, the Wallonians still knew about Jedi. Of course I tried to explain that I was a Sith, but to them a Jedi was a Jedi. I had a lightsaber and could wield the force. Thus I was a Jedi. Either way, I was elected their champion. Twelve days later I found myself standing on a red-orange mountainous planet in the middle of a crowded arena. Thousands of screaming Moldavians were seated around the arena in a typical circle. The sun was setting and it cast a magnificent golden glow over the horizon. My opponent was a towering beast of a man, clad head to toe in hulking armor. In his hands was a huge broadsword. Atop his head was a helmet crowned with antlers and bemused with an engraved grin of fangs. Before me was a table full of primitive weapons. Reluctantly I traded my lightsaber for a finely crafted katana-like weapon. I soon regretted it.

The battle began. Being the warrior that I am, I refrained from using the force. After all this was a contest between warriors, are honor was at stake. With a huge thunk his heavy sword came swooshing down past my shoulder. Seeing this iron clad knight I went for a weak spot. Spinning around, full blast, for a 180 degree slash to the back of the knee, bam. The hulking knight fell to his knees, but the strike did not penetrate his armor. To my surprise he was actual completely armored. The armpits, the back of the knee, the ankles, even his neck. There was not one weak spot to be found. I had to act quickly. While the knight was still recovering from the blow, I threw my sword aside and went in. I grabbed his head, tucking it in under my right arm, and used my body weight to bring him back hard. It wasn't enough to break his neck, but it did bring him pain. Using the immobility of his armor, I pinned his legs with mine and put him into a submission hold. With my arms I stretched his head back and with my legs I pulled his back. At this point I used every ounce of strength I had to pull his contorted body until he could take no more. In screaming agony he surrendered.

Silence fell over the crowd like a blanket. Slowly the Moldavian knight rose to his feet. He took off his helmet to reveal a rough bearded face with gray menacing eyes. Inside those eyes was a sparkle of death's bottomless star. A madness earned in war. Those eyes were familiar. We stood there eye to eye, measuring each other up. Suddenly he dropped to one knee and with bowed head he spoke…

"With honor, you have defeated me, my clans are now at your command. We await your orders."

"Get off your knees warrior and do not be bested so easily next time. If you're going to serve in my army you better fight harder than that." I admonished. Sadly I could see the old warrior's soul was as hurt as any weapon could have ever achieved. This man was valuable. I needed to give him spirit. "You will serve as my right hand and together we will conquer many enemies. First we will crush the Trollgans. Then the Muulag. Only after the heads' of our enemies hang as trophies from the helms of our ships will it be at an end. When that time comes we will have peace."

The chieftain rose from his knee, bolstered by my words and with the authority of a true commander he said, "Let us fill our skins with the blood of our enemies and drink to the days of peace!" He handed me a wine skin. Inside of the canteen was fermented blood-wine. I had to know, "Whose blood is this?" And with a grin he replied, "The blood of a Muulag Khan, he fell to my blade seven years ago to this day."

"Then let us drink to their doom." The liquid was thick, sweet, and very strong.

After that the Moldavians joined the Katarii alliance. That night I was haunted by nightmares. I saw my apprentice on a distant world being swallowed by a swarm of fireflies. Then a vast armada of slug ships flooded the sky. They continued on like a plague filling every corner of the galaxy until it suffocated and died within the universe like a diseased lung. Burning waves of electricity surged through my body and everything turned red. Right before I woke, I remembered my joints rusting up and my brain exploding. I woke to a puddle of sweat. My bed was soaked. A shower and a meal later I thought about the dream. At the end there was something strange. It was as if I was looking through the eyes of a droid and my circuits were overloading. All around me were these slugs, all of them bowing down, huddled around giant coiled wires. The force had showed me something. Something about my enemies, the Muulag, but what was it?

Two years passed and many battles were fought. Following the treaty with Moldavia was a six-month war against the Trollgans. The Wallonian-Katarii-Moldavian Army, or WaKaMA, drove the Trollgans back into their home system of Trullgor. Since then we'd been pushing the Muulags out of Katarii space. Thanks to the neutrality of the Feranzati, the Muulag had free reign over the Fortune Drift. With my forces tasked between patrols, guarding the Wallonian/Moldavian and Katarii worlds, and pinning down the Trollgans, I was left with next to nothing in offensive forces. Something else was needed. It was time to break out the magic cards. I sent a message to an old friend of mine. Two weeks later I got a reply.

At first I was disappointed that he couldn't come in person. Matters must've been pretty bad for my old apprentice to turn down an opportunity like this. However the strike team he sent was exactly what I needed. There were three of them: Darth Adder, Darth Iconoclast, and Darth Lotus. All of them were pure warriors, obviously I had taught my student well. He had trained these three to the very core of their souls. Later I would dub them Merchant Force, for they would be my sellers of death.

"You have come a long way, I hope you're ready for a fight." I jested.

"Our master said you know something of the Krudesh scrolls, in return you would need a favor." Spoke a broad shouldered man wearing a dark green tunic.

"I need you three to help me end a war. If you succeed you get what remains of the Krudeshi rituals." I replied.

This time a lean deadly looking man spoke, "Who do we need to kill?" The sincerity of his words was 

startling. Then the female broke in, "You seriously expect us to fight an entire war for you as a favor?"

Then lean and deadly spoke again, I came to learn that he was Darth Adder, "It's not that hard, every group has a weak spot, a singular person whose death would bring down the entire structure, in this case it would end a war…" "I don't think that's what he had in mind Darth Adder," said the broad shouldered one, he was Darth Iconoclast.

"You're right," I replied. "Though there probably is someone whose death could bring an end to this war, problem is I don't have the intel to identify 'em." Striding over to the darkly clad bunch, "What I had in mind was a special mission. Currently I've got three fleets tied up and no one left to play with. Yet if you three can work as a team I could use you as an elite strike force. There is a species called the Trollgans. Nasty, hairy, stocky little creatures who live their lives as nomadic pirates. We managed to push them back into their home system, but it's too well defended to go in and take them out. Thus they're tying up one of my fleets." By the look of their eyes I could tell that they were intrigued. These warriors thirsted for battle. This was probably their first opportunity to try out the new methods they had learned. I'd get to see just how well my old shadow was doing. "My plan is to infiltrate Trullgan space and make them agree to a temporary alliance with my forces in order to wipe out the Muulags. After that, they can go their own way."

"The Muulags?" Asked Darth Lotus.

"They're a species of slug-like beings. Kind'a look like Ithorians and Sluissi. There's a couple million of them and they've got a fleet of ten thousand ships. To make matters worse, they're determined to wipe out everyone in the system. Plus they're not the kind of people you can make deals with."

"But these Trullgans are?" Inquired Iconoclast.

"The Trollgans don't torture their prisoners to run their ships. Trollgans are pirates. You can persuade them with money and common sense. Muulags are bred psychotics. Somehow they developed a technology that lives off pain. To fuel it they subjugate other species as power cells. They keep you alive as long as they can in perpetual pain. It doesn't get much worse than that. Like I said, they're not the kind of people you make deals with."

Darth Adder rubbed the hilt of his sabers, "I see what you mean. Any ideas on what it will take to win over the Trollgans."

With a grin I said, "A little bit of everything. Presents, money, promised gifts, and a display of power. Go in, do some damage to show you mean business. Then, to soften them up, give'em some gifts and make friends. Trollgans are smart. They know the Muulags will turn on them as soon as they're through with us. Right now they think we'll win, so they attack our ships while we're too busy to do anything about it. Plus they put too much faith in their system's natural defenses. Show them that we're vulnerable and that they are too. Together we can end this thing quick and afterwards we'll cut them a huge slice of the 

spoils of war. Trollgans are born salvagers. They can fix anything. The Muulag have a lot of ships and after the war there'll be a lot of scrap. That ought get their attention."

With a stern face Iconoclast remarked, "But first we will need to show them whose boss. A display of power. A threat."

"Correct."

And with that a whole new war broke out in the Katarii Sector. Just one more amongst many.

**From Darth Cabal's war journal…**  
**Personal Notes:** This journal was written by Skuldren's Sith Master. Throughout the journal are numerous entries about the Krudesh and its rituals. Master Rayne wants a detailed report on the Katarii Sector and what the Sith did in the system. The council has already agreed to allow a mission into the sector to probe into the Krudesh mystery. Things are proceeding swiftly. Perhaps I can persuade Master Rayne to take me along.


	6. The Trollgan Raid

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**

**Chapter 6: "The Trollgan Raid"**

Amongst the blackness of space a lone sleek craft is wading through a sea of stardust. The Trollgor system was completely engulfed in debris. It made for a perfect defensive barrier. However, it couldn't keep out a single ship. And so three Sith commandos infiltrated Trollgan space and landed on its primary planet, Trullgor. In the cover of darkness the Sith, code named Merchant Force, crept through the shadows of a sleeping city. Each Sith had a mission and by dawn's early rise their work was done. As the sun cast its blazing light upon the sprawling city, the Sith marched openly down the street. They were heading for the capital. The king of the planet was about to get an unpleasant surprise.

"Heads up, three armed Trollgans at the corner. Looks like their interested." Spoke Darth Adder.

"Let us show them whose boss." Replied Darth Iconoclast.

Suddenly each Trollgan trooper was lifted off of his feet, slung twenty feet, and sent crashing against the side of a café. The troopers called in for back up. Five minutes later four assault LAVs pulled up and unloaded two dozen troopers.

In guttural basic the squad captain yelled out, "Halt where you are, Trollgor is off limits to all outsiders, surrender peacefully or we'll be forced to open fire."

As soon as the last word left the captain's mouth, the entire squad opened fire. Blaster bolts bounced off street lamps and reinforced display windows. The few rounds that didn't go stray were deflected by three ruby lightsabers. The Sith deflected the bolts back and quickly dropped half the troopers. In the distance the sounds of sirens wailed. Now a small army of troops were flooding the streets behind mobile barricades. Undaunted the Sith moved on. They broke into a full pace and waded into the troops, hacking away in close quarters combat. Amid the carnage emerged a bloody pathway that slowly led to the capital. Forty-five ruthless minutes later they arrived. Outside a long tower of steps was a fat, well dressed man. He was the king of the Trollgans.

Darth Lotus quietly remarked to Adder, "I'm surprised he came out to greet us. We just laid half his police force to waste. He should be hiding in some hole or calling down a wave of artillery on us."

Coolly, Iconoclast approached the king, "We represent the might of the Katarii Alliance, we want to make a deal." His words flowed with a hint of the force.

"You are brave warriors, you killed one of my finest legions in order to get here. I'm impressed, but what kind of deal do you have in mind. I take business very seriously." Grumbled the portly creature.  
"The Wallonians are at your door but the Muulags wait just beyond the horizon. When they come they'll not offer peace and come they will. Join our alliance and we will crush the Muulag. You will get 75 percent of their captured equipment including their massive ships and orbital structures. After their defeat your system will be left alone and your raids will be lived with on a fair game basis. For starters we brought a small present to show are good will." Iconoclast held a small controller. On it he pushed a button that decloaked a small repulsorlift. Upon it sparkled a mound of shining treasure. The king's eyes twinkled before the splendor.

"What if I refuse?"

Darth Adder stepped forward holding a different remote control, "Then we will begin blowing up your city, with each push of the button, a thousand lives get blown to smithereens. We mean business my friend." The devilishness of that smirk sent a chill through the king. He saw the sincerity of their words and quickly agreed to their alliance. Now Dokken's army would include an armada of vicious outlaw pirates.

Three days later, Merchant Force arrived upon Dokken's massive flagship, the Blade of Eternity. It was a Katarii ship-of-the-line without equal. It stretched an astounding 14,000 meters and bristled with over a thousand weapon emplacements. Along its sleek frame were 100 hangars berthing over a 1,000 fighter spacecraft. Strolling across its bridge was a former Sith Lord, now dressed in an Admiral's uniform. He no longer went by the name of Darth Cabal, but by his given name, Panzer Dokken. Walking behind him were two seasoned warriors.

"Your just in time, my commando team just returned with the Krudesh scrolls. I think your master will find them very interesting." The admiral gestured for them to walk with him.

"I thought you already had the scrolls?" Asked Darth Adder.

"Oh I knew where they were, but getting them was another matter." He looked back at Adder, "A Katarii priest had the scrolls locked away in a sacred tomb. The Muulag pillaged the tomb a while back and took the scrolls. To get them back I had to lead a shock force onto a Muulag Khan's ship. Luckily we found the scrolls in his treasury. While you three were taking care of the Trollgans, I took care of the Khan."

"You led a strike force onto an Muulag Khan's ship. You are crazy." Said Lotus.

"Ahh don't be so hard on 'em. Any admiral who can pull his share on the front lines is a man of brilliance!" Exclaimed Adder.

"Well the Trollgan business is settled and you have the rituals, is there anything else?" Asked Iconoclast.

"You three have done enough. This war will get pretty interesting now. I suppose your master will be eager to hear from you and to get a look at the scrolls. Though I have a feeling you'll be back." The admiral had a sly grin on his face. He knew something, perhaps the force had given him a glimpse of the future.

"I have to admit, this war stuff is right up my alley. I'd be glad to serve under your command any day admiral, but we do need to report back to Master Skuldren. Maybe afterwards he'll give us another assignment out here." Spoke Darth Adder.

"Something tells me you know more about the Krudesh scrolls than you're letting on, what is it?" Asked Darth Lotus.

"It has to do with the Katarii doesn't it," replied Darth Iconoclast.

"Exactly. You see the scrolls are copies of scriptures from the original ones written by Dyak. Somehow the Katarii got a hold of them and put them into practice. There is a lot of knowledge in those scrolls, but the Katarii have already studied them. In fact, some of the Katarii high priests know more about the Krudeshi rituals than what is contained in the scrolls. They've rediscovered the secrets that the celestials developed, things that have gone unrecorded for thousands of years."

"So the Katarii priests are what we really want."

"Yes Adder, the priests are the key. That's while you'll be back. Maybe Skuldren will come with you next time. Anyway I've already convinced the Katarii to try and teach me the rituals. By the time you get back I should've made some headway."

"What about the war?" Asked Iconoclast.

"The war will take a bit longer. The Muulag still have a riddle I haven't yet figured out. Something to do with a robot and the odd technology they use." Dokken replied.

"Well admiral, good luck." Adder turned and left with his companions. They began the long journey home. As for Admiral Dokken, he now had two fleets to play with, something the Muulag wouldn't expect.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1783-MZK of the Jedi Archives,  
Personal Memoirs of Darth Skuldren.**

**Personal Note:** According to Skuldren's holocron, his apprentices returned with the scrolls and the Katarii knew of the rituals and practiced them. Unfortunately Master Rayne returned from the Katarii Sector yesterday and discovered that the sector is no longer inhabited. Thus the search through Skuldren's records continue. It would be easier if the holocron would just tell us where the scrolls are, but it persists in telling stories. Hopefully they'll be worth listening to. I'm not sure how long the council will allow the matter to be investigated. Researching Sith Holocrons usually ends badly. May the force be with us.


	7. The Defenders Return

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 7:

**"The Defenders Return"**

Darth Adder, Iconoclast, and Lotus returned to Kajji XII, and were met by a world of change. In their absence Master Skuldren had taken four new apprentices. The academy hadn't grown any, but it was progressing well. Student's were attending classes and roaming the various libraries. Here and there instructors were teaching students to use the force. Some were lifting objects while others were waving lightsabers. Yet there were these strange robots and creatures mulling about. Nobody else seemed to pay them any attention. Darth Adder approached a furry little creature with big brown eyes.

"Lets see if he's friendly." Said Darth Adder. He reached down and patted the cream furred thing on the head. It made a soft cooing noise.

Lotus couldn't resist, "Ahh look, Adder has gone over to the cuddly side. Now he can reduce his opponents to cooing fur balls begging for love and affection. You must teach me this new power. Just think, I could turn the Jedi Council into little puppies and pet their bellies until they submit to the will of the Sith…"

"Knock it off will ya, I was just seeing if it was a pet or some new guardian." Adder replied sharply.

"I don't think that little fur ball would make a very effective guardian." Iconoclast moved in closer to the animal to get a better look.

Then Lotus said, "Actually it's not a bad idea. No one would suspect that it was a spy or a sleeper assassin. Maybe it works on command. You know, the right catch phrase and it leaps into the air and rips your throat out with hidden teeth."

Darth Adder backed away from the creature. He gave it a long look and began to wonder if there were fangs hidden in that cute little face. Master Skuldren had always said that surprise was the key to defeat. Catch your opponent off guard and the odds are 50 percent in your favor.

"Are you looking for the creator or the maker?"

"Did that thing just speak?" Asked Darth Lotus with a startled look.

"Yes I did, now are you looking for the creator or the maker?" Spoke the little being once again.

"We're looking for Master Skuldren." Said Darth Iconoclast.

"Oh, well he is currently with the creator." The little creature hopped along the stone sidewalk, leading 

the way. It led them through stone archways and narrow paths. Finally they came to an open doorway guarded by tall, lanky, blue reptiles. Each had strange appendages and lengthy claws. Small purple slit eyes watched suspiciously. Unperturbed the furry little creature hoped past the sentries and through the door. Hesitantly the three Sith followed. Inside they were met by plumes of incense. The walls were lined with shelves full of strange jars and containers. In the middle of the room were two long tables covered in intricate beakers, funnels, and lab equipment. Two people stood at the end of one of the tables. One was wearing a glossy black knee-length tunic. He was Darth Skuldren. The other was wearing a gray smock splattered with bright colored stains. His face was adorned with a pair of complex spectacles that wrapped around his head. Several different lenses were attached to various apertures. He looked up from his work, his eyes were magnified by the current lenses.

"I'm glad to see your return. Were you able to help Darth Cabal?" Asked Skuldren.

"Yes master, we also have a copy of the Krudesh scrolls." Replied Iconoclast. He walked to his master and handed him the scrolls.

"Excellent. It will take some time to study these, but it will be worth the effort. By the way, this is Darth Xenon, he will be are Sith Alchemist. As you can see he's been rather busy." Skuldren gestured at all the lab equipment.

"Is that furry creature by any chance a weapon in disguise?" Inquired Darth Adder. The fur ball had nested itself along side his foot. Again it was making a low cooing sound.

"No my apprentice, it is what it seems, only sentient. Xenon made him so the children would have someone to play with. He's very intelligent. It also seems that he has become attached to you Darth Adder. You didn't pet him did you?" Asked Skuldren.

"Why?" Replied Adder.

"I made the same mistake when I saw him. It followed me around for two days. I finally tricked someone else into petting him so he would follow them instead."

Darth Adder looked none too pleased. Lotus flashed him a sly grin.

"Master, Darth Cabal said that the caretakers of the scrolls might know more about the Krudeshi rituals than what is contained in the scrolls. As of the moment they are teaching him their discoveries. Perhaps we should return later to see if he has learned anything that could be of use." Iconoclast looked slightly uncomfortable. Skuldren couldn't tell what it was. If only he had a little more power in the force. Most force users could perceive such feelings from others. Alas Skuldren was left in the dark.

"It will take my master some time to learn these rituals. In the mean time will study the scrolls. Eventually I think I will personally see to the matter. I would like to see what my master is up to in the 

Katarii Sector. Is it still plagued by war?" Skuldren turned to set down a beaker.

"Yes master, currently Darth Cabal is leading an alliance against a species called the Muulag. The people of the Sector have made him an admiral and head of their armed forces." Replied Darth Adder.

"An admiral. I bet he still goes out to the front lines though. Probably leads a commando force. Let me see. He goes to the system looking for the Krudesh scrolls, befriends the Katarii to learn their secrets, and as a bonus gets to wage his own little war. He's probably having the time of his life." Skuldren turned toward Xenon, "Darth Xenon let me know how the experiment turns out, I'm going to introduce our company to the new apprentices." He gestured towards his pupils, "Please come with me, we have much to discuss."

And so the Sith walked through the busy happenings of the academy. It was now home to a hundred forty two Sith students. In order to keep the location of the school a secret, Skuldren had sent out recruiters. If a person met the requirements they would be brought to Kajji. Most of the new students were weak in the force. The Jedi had overlooked them and the Sith were not interested, so they heard of a secret group that practiced its own philosophy. At the academy they could find a purpose for their weak powers and all knowledge was open to them. They could explore the vast libraries or train with instructors. In turn the instructors were trained by Skuldren. Though his powers in the force were weak, he knowledge was unsurpassed. What he could not do he could teach another to master. It was through his brilliance at teaching that his students sought him out.

"Master, how many students have you taken as apprentices since we've been gone?" Asked Iconoclast.

"Four. You've met Xenon, as of the moment we're going to see Darth Bacillus. He is a droid maker." Skuldren pointed to an emerald coated droid walking down the street. "You see that droid, unlike most it can reproduce, starve to death, and suffer from boredom. Rather than making servants, Bacillus make metallic beings that are as much alive as the rest of us. Through the force he gave them the freedom of will and creativity."

"Did you say reproduce?" Adder looked shocked.

"Yes, but I don't really know the details. Each droid's personality has a determined sex and somehow the reproduction requires one of each. Eventually the female droid gives birth and the little new born actually grows. Mind you they consume metallic foods, so that is how they grow." Off to Skuldren's left was a towering man instructing several students in lightsaber combat. "That man over there is one of my new apprentices, his name is Darth Ziam. Let's go over and meet him."

The four Sith walked over to the crowd of assembled students. They were standing around the edges of an open courtyard. In its center stood a man clothed in a simple red shirt with a black vest and pants. His gold lightsaber hummed in the air. In front of him was a shorter student completely engulfed in a thin black cloak. Ziam held his saber over his head in a high guard. The other man held a shimmering silver 

lightsaber and slowly waved back and forth from left to right. Slashing down hard in an overhead strike the golden blade swooped down. Then suddenly it reversed and spun in an arc. Now instead of sweeping down on his opponent's head, it curved back, down, and up to hit the hip. But his opponent was on guard. The cloaked man hit the blade and parried it down and away. He then somersaulted behind Ziam and kicked the back of his calf. Ziam fell to his knees and ducked as the silver blade sweeped over his head. He rolled back to his feet to face his opponent. Both men shut down the their lightsabers and bowed slightly.

"Very good Praxus, you are learning quickly. Praxus, Ziam, I would like you to meet Darth Adder, Darth Iconoclast, and Darth Lotus. They have much to teach you in the ways of combat."

"It is an honor to meet you." Bowed Darth Ziam, his gaze lingered on Darth Lotus and the look did not go unnoticed.

"Likewise." Said Darth Praxus. He had lowered his hood to reveal a shielded mask. Thick lenses covered his eyes. The trunk revealed that he was a Kubaz.

"Darth Praxus is another one of my apprentices." Skuldren looked to Darth Ziam, "I was on my way to see Bacillus, do you know where he is?"

Ziam closed his eyes and opened himself to the force. "I believe he is at the church."

"Thank you Ziam, we'll be back shortly. I think Darth Adder would be most interested in showing you some new sword tricks." Adder and Skuldren smiled at each other.

After a short walk the group arrived at the church. It was a simple stone building chosen for its size. Inside were a couple dozen rows of benches and in the back there was a podium. Before Iconoclast left for the Katarii Sector, he had held mass here at the church every other week. In his absence the church was left empty, except for Bacillus. He wore a brown leather jacket covered in pockets. His tan cargo pants were stuffed with tools. A hydrospanner was stuffed in his left boot. He had short brown hair and unshaven face. Noticing the company he rose and walked over to them.

"Hello Master Skuldren, these must be the defenders." His voice was rich and smooth.

"The defenders?" Asked Iconoclast.

"After you left the name kind of stuck. After all, you are the leading combat experts in the academy." Said Darth Skuldren.

"Master Skuldren tells me that you ran services here." Bacillus nodded to Iconoclast.

"That's right. I guess I'll probably start again as long as people are still interested." Iconoclast looked to 

Master Skuldren. He nodded in agreement.

"Bacillus wants to know if you would allow droids at your services." Skuldren looked to Bacillus.

Uneasily Bacillus began, "You see droids have an odd affinity with creation. They see the people that make them and their masters, but for some reason they hold on to an idea that a creator made everything. It has something to do with the electricity flowing through their brain circuitry. Somehow they have an insight born into their creation. I told some of my droids about the church and they became highly intrigued. They want to attend." Towards the end he was looking down at his feet. He managed to get the strength to look Iconoclast in the eye.

"We would be honored to have their presence. I think I'll have something to say that will interest them." Iconoclast was now deep in thought. What would his wife think of him preaching to droids. His kids will have a field day. Dad's ministering to the droids, he'll baptize them in holy oil and bring them salvation from the maker. Who know, maybe Xenon's creatures will show up too, it'll be a regular circus. If the Jedi could see the Sith performing such a spectacle they would probably fall to their knees from laughter. All well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Well now that you've seen everyone I suppose you'll want to get settled in. Iconoclast, your wife is on the north terrace waiting for you. Lotus, you might want to see Xenon about making some new disguised spy creatures. Adder, I think you and I will go see if we can teach Ziam and Praxus some new tricks." Skuldren took a moment to look at his apprentices. Much had been accomplished in these last few weeks. Things were progressing well. His defenders had completed their first mission successfully. They would need a new one. In time his other apprentices would be ready for missions. In time he would uncover the mysteries of the Krudesh scrolls. Everything became a matter of time…

Meanwhile back in the Katarii Sector a full blown war is being waged. Admiral Dokken had led a Muulag fleet into a trap. Using a Katarii fleet as bait, Dokken drew the Muulag fleet out of hiding. The Muulag though to use their overwhelming numbers to slaughter the Katarii fleet. Now they found themselves trapped within the clutches of half the WaKaMA navy. Huge, hulking Muulag ships hung motionless in space. Clustered around them were thousands of small frigates. They were trading blows with the surrounding ships. To the left was the 3rd Moldavian Fleet. It was comprised of small, spherical strike ships and customized Moldavian Battlecruisers. In the center of the fleet were ten large battlestations, each armed with over a thousand weapon emplacements. To the right was the 2nd Wallonian Fleet. Amongst the numerous frigates, cruisers, and battleships were two identical flagships. Each measured at 6,000 meters and housed over 4,000 fighters altogether. In the forefront of the battle was the majestic Katarii flagship the Blade of Eternity. From there Dokken directed his forces against the Muulag.

"Captain send in the battleships for strafing runs. Use the battlecruisers for cover. I want those strike cruisers to maneuver around behind the enemy and infiltrate their rear echelon." Dokken gave his orders from command deck.

"Yes admiral." The captain gave the orders to the crew while Admiral Dokken gazed out at the battlefield. Nineteen thousand meters of deck stretched out in front of him. Massive turbolaser beams launched out into the distance. The Muulag battleships were huge. In fact they were so big that a capital ship had to struggle to find a vital spot. Most of the Muulag battleships were wasted space. It made a good substitute for armor and shielding. "Captain, as soon as the battleships engage I want the Gemini Fleet to move in and launch all star fighters. That Muulag Khan knows he's cornered and he's going to fight to the death. We'll use the Moldavian battlestations as support. When I give the order I want the Face of Death to move in and take that Khan's ship out."

"Yes admiral, we'll let those slugs know who's in charge." The captain continued with the crew.

The Face of Death was a massive Moldavian battlestation. It was the largest ship in the Moldavian fleet and was the sole reason why the Wallonians couldn't win a war against them. It was a spherical ship, like most of their designs, and was 20,000 meters in diameter. It had enough firepower to engage a fleet in all directions. Painted on the outside of its hull were a dozen sneering, vile faces, all depicting various Moldavian demons. The sight of the ship could break the morale of the most seasoned veterans.

In the cold blackness of space these fleets danced in a collage of destruction. Wallonian battleships flew straight through the enemy fleet. Their ships firing full broadsides at highspeed. The armored hulls plowed through tiny frigates and fighters in order to deliver their arsenal. Behind them were battlecuisers flanked by star fighters. Slowly the twin Wallonian flagship carriers moved in. Continually the forces escalated and the rainbows of laser fire intensified. The Muulag battleships were breaking up. Then the Face of Death approached the storm. Simultaneously it opened fire of three Muulag battleships. Each disappeared into a cloud of dust, engulfed by a gigantic barrage of laser fire. There, still lying intact, waited the Muulag Khan's flagship. It was 12 kilometers wide 18 kilometers long. The tremendous heap of metal was taking punishment from all sides. The Face of Death concentrated all fire onto the Khan's ship. Scorching beams of light raced across the distance of space to slam into the ship. Two more salvos followed. The Muulag's flagship broke into two. The Face of Death split its fire into the two pieces and pummeled them into oblivion.

Admiral Dokken watched the destruction with interest. The Muulag had been surprised. They had never fought such ships before, but they would learn. As powerful as the Face of Death seemed to be it was vulnerable. While it unleashed its barrages its shields became weak. With all its firepower being put forward it left its rear unguarded. Dokken's own flagship, the Blade of Eternity, was too large a target and always became a focal point for the enemies fire. These limitations needed to be dealt with. Today's victory would buy them some breathing space. Nevertheless the war was far from over. There were tens of thousands of Muulag ships waiting in the void. And there was still a riddle to be solved.  
**  
****Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1783-MZK of the Jedi Archives,  
Personal Memoirs of Darth Skuldren…**  
**Personal Note:** The workings of the Sith Holocron are very mysterious. Some how Darth Skuldren was able to copy a semblance of his spirit into the device. It shares his personality as well as his reflections. 

Nevertheless we are getting closer to the Krudesh rituals. Now we know how Skuldren received them. We also have further excerpts on Darth Cabal, aka Admiral Panzer Dokken. Amazingly I found a record on Panzer Dokken in the Jedi Archives. According to the records he was indeed elected as an Admiral for a species on the edges of Wild Space. His forces conquered the Katarii's enemies then disappeared from the pages of history. Supposedly a Jedi task force was sent out to try to employ the services of this fleet for use in the war, however they were unsuccessful. The question is what did the task force find? Did Dokken turn them down or were they unable to find him? Alas these questions may remain unansered. Perhaps I can ask the holocron…


	8. Lessons and Dreams

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 8:

**"Lessons and Dreams"**

"Praxus, you must not be ruled by your anger. Use it but maintain control. If you let your emotions rule you, you will loose, whether it be a battle or a game." Darth Skuldren patiently instructed his apprentice. He walked over to his side and laid his hand on Praxus' shoulder.

"But Master, are not your instincts a potent weapon." Asked Darth Praxus.

"They are, yet you must first look at what you are. Most think of themselves as one being when in reality they are two. There is your body and there is your essence. The body includes the mind and is stimulated through emotion. Your essence is what you truly are. It controls the mind, which in turn controls the rest of the body. If you allow emotions to control the mind and body then your essence loses control. In battle it can be handy to let the mind take over, for it can act independently of the essence's control. That is why you condition it so that it can work on its own. By doing this your essence can pursue the force and ultimately determine the battle." Praxus tipped his head in understanding.

"So a true master fights as two." Spoke the apprentice.

"Correct." Replied the master. "Now show me what you've learned from Darth Adder." The Sith ignited their lightsabers.

Meanwhile Darth Adder and Bacillus were hard at work. In a dark enclosed area Darth Adder stood motionless. Around him were four droids. Each was ordered to kill. Adder waited, eyes closed, and focused on the force. The currents spilled over him. Through it he could see the ripples that the droids made in the force. Two were approaching from behind him, a third stood far to the left, and the fourth was running at him at full speed. The droid was aiming its arm at him like a lance. At the last possible second Darth Adder dropped to the ground and grabbed the droid with the force. Using its momentum he threw the hulk of metal at the third motionless droid. Both clattered to the floor in a tangled mess. Seamlessly he rose to his feet and gauged the response of his remaining attackers. In the darkness they were completely invisible. Remarkably quiet as well. One of them pointed at him and fired. Adder rolled to the side expecting a blaster bolt. To his surprise it was a flamethrower. He stopped to extinguish the flames on his leg and was blasted by a cord around his neck. The droid had fired a bola and now it was constricting around his throat. Struggling to free the cord with his hands, he instantly realized how fruitless the effort was. Instead, he concentrated with the force and crushed the tiny receptors within the bola. The cord slackened and he was freed. Taking the bola he wound it through the air and unleashed it on the flamethrower droid. With a satisfying pop he heard the bola snap off the droid's head. Now there was only one. Something urged him to duck, a tingling sensation. Trusting in the force he dove to the floor only to be zapped with a stun blast.

The lights kicked on and Darth Bacillus strolled across the floor. Clad in his usual assortment of belts, pouches, and tools he jingled as he walked.

"I told you I could give you a run for your creds with my droids. You should have more faith." Bacillus teased.

Shaking off the effects of the stun ray, Adder got to his feet. "How'd you do that?"

With pride Bacillus beamed, "I created a device that can mimic the danger sense that the force creates. So you felt a tingling sensation, thought it was the force, reacted, and were shot. The droid makes you move towards his target area by scarring you from the opposite direction. Pretty good huh."

"Perfect for taking down force users. What about the other three, seemed like pushovers to me." Adder dusted off his tunic and looked over to the piles of droids.

"Well, I thought I would make you underestimate your foes. Take down the first two without a sweat. Get a little flustered by the flamethrower and bola, but by taking them down you bolster your confidence even higher. By the last one you're feeling invincible and fully trusting in the force, then bam." Bacillus pulled out a datapad and began running some figures.

"How are the combat droid schematics coming along?" Asked Darth Adder.

"I'll have one done by tomorrow, by the end of the week you can begin training it." Bacillus said.

In one of the courtyards Darth Ziam and Xenon sat on a stone bench. In the distance they watched Iconoclast play with his kids. One child was standing on the shoulders of another holding a pole while two others were doing the same thing. They were trying to knock each other down. Iconoclast was distracting them by throwing pebbles at their heads.

"Well Ziam, you think we'll have families in our future." Xenon looked at his friend with a probing glare.

"It would be nice, but then again it makes you soft. Instead of living for battle you live to end it so you can get back home to your family." Ziam distractedly caught a glimpse of Darth Lotus in the distance.

"Hey, what do you think our first mission's going to be. Adder, Lotus, and Icono over there got a combat mission because that's their area of expertise. On the other hand, I'm an alchemist and you're a… what exactly is your expertise?" Asked Xenon.

"Persuasion." He replied.

Four days passed and Darth Skuldren called forth his apprentices. It was time to hand out a new mission. Two more apprentices would be tested.

"Darth Ziam, Darth Xenon, your time has come. I am giving you each a mission to test your talents." He took a moment to look at each and gather their full attention. "Darth Xenon, I want you to retrieve a ancient Sith book. An Anzati collector by the name of B. B. Sholmz has it in his collection. He has an estate on Zagduhl, one of the Feeorin's commercial trade centers. Find him, locate the book, and return with it. You may do whatever you feel necessary, but do not allow yourself to be followed back here." Then Skuldren slowly turned to face Darth Ziam. "Ziam, I want you to go out and return with a force sensitive Hutt child. A child mind you, not an adult. I do not care how; use your own judgment. They say Hutts are extremely strong willed, perhaps an even match for your own. You'll need every trick of persuasion you have to pull this one off. May the Force be with you."

The apprentices murmured among themselves and then went back to their tasks. Xenon was eager to get under way and quickly went back to his lab in order to get his equipment. Ziam was anything but anxious. In fact he was bewildered. He walked after Master Skuldren.

"Master, how can I find such a Hutt? You know just as well as I that Hutts are rare force sensitives, in fact there might not even be a force sensitive Hutt in the galaxy. Not to mention why. Why would you want a Hutt anyways?" Ziam was flustered and aggravated. His mission was anything but straightforward and simply. Instead it was vague and nearly impossible. Seemingly he was on his own.

Master Skuldren looked back at his apprentice. Though he could not feel the mixture of emotions, he could see them. Just the look on his face said it all. "Darth Ziam, I have faith in you. You will be a leader and you will need to be able to act on your own accord. This mission will help you discover what you are capable of. Look to the force and use your brain, it will come to you." That was all the wisdom he would give his apprentice. Ziam needed to do this on his own. Eventually he would have no one to get answers from. He needed to find trust in himself. He needed confidence.

Ziam didn't feel much better. Now he realized that he had to do this on his own. First things first, it was time to meditate. Emotions were clouding his thought. A good washing in the force would clear that. Choosing a remote hill out in the rolling green plains, he sat quietly. The sky was overcast and cloudy, much like his thoughts. Closing his eyes he removed himself from the swirl of life. Rather than the blackness of space, he envisioned a void of white. His being was engulfed in the whiteness and there he found the guidance he needed. Breaths came and went rhythmically. Gently he opened his eyes to the world in front of him. What did he know about Hutts? Well they lived on Nal Hutta. Hutt children were of an age between one and seventy. Force users were very rare and very few of them were taken by the Jedi. Most were too greedy to give themselves selflessly to the service of the galaxy. They live in clans call kajidics and all Hutts are ruled by a council of elders. They have command over all Hutts. That would be a good starting point. Now assuming there is such a Hutt child, how can he persuade them to give it up.

"So Praxus, tell me about your vision." Master Skuldren spoke in very low tones. This matter was of importance and required secrecy.

"I saw a Hutt child wielding the force, he stood in front of Ziam's unconscious body and was pummeled by blaster bolts. Using the force it knocked the attackers to shreds and saved Ziam's life. Both survived. The thing that struck me was the bond between Darth Ziam and the Hutt. As far as I know Hutts are selfish, yet this one was willing to give his life." Praxus looked up with his goggled eyes. The thick black lenses were glared by light.

"So Ziam's life depends on this Hutt, it will become his apprentice. The fate of the entire academy relies on this mission." Master Skuldren put a hand to his chin in thought and began to pace. "Darth Ziam will lead the academy when I am gone. It is up to you to pass on my knowledge and to watch things from the background. The key to your success lies in your ability to come and go as you please. I made the mistake of tying myself down to this academy. You cannot afford to sacrifice such freedom. Oh what I would give to go to Katarii, to study with my master and learn the Krudeshi rituals directly from the Katarii priests. When the time comes you will need such freedom."

"Yes my master."

In the church a modest gathering had formed. Among the crowd were a dozen robots and three of Xenon's creations. Sitting in the front row was his wife, Nora, and their nine children. Next to them was Master Skuldren. Iconoclast noted that Bacillus was seated in the very back. This was not his first sermon to the droids and creatures. Since his return from the Katarii Sector, he had learned that the droids were fervently religious. Perhaps it was due to their expanded freedom of thought.

"Today we have gathered here to pursue the insights of the mind, the galaxy, and life. I have a few words to start us off, but feel free to join in." Iconoclast was wearing a neatly pressed, gun metal, suit his wife had bought for his birthday. Unlike cheap or flashy Corusanti suits, this one did not rustle as he moved about. Strolling away from his podium, he approached the attendees. "The creator gave us life, all of us. The droids among our attendance are perhaps the most gifted of all since they will most likely outlive us. Yet for some reason he chose to grant some of us a link to the force. These individuals are granted enormous power and responsibility. It is the way of the galaxy that the force gifted among us should use our power to do good. Such power enables us to lead and to act. We are natural leaders. To rule a galaxy of beings is beyond the capabilities of a senate. We should be the leaders. Yet that is the very point that has driven the Sith and the Jedi to war for thousands of years. The Jedi have such power and out of fear they do not use it. Instead they passively try to instill peace amongst the galaxy. More could be done if we took the reigns of control. However we cannot take such power because the Jedi stand in our way. Historically the Sith have been selfish and violent. But that is merely the reflections of bad leadership. There have been good Sith, alas they seem to fade away with time. Patience will be our virtue. Right now the Sith and the Jedi are at war. When the war ends the victor will have to deal with us. For better or worse the government will be weakened and ripe for the taking. It will be our moment of opportunity, our time to shine. Nevertheless we must be careful. The creator guides us through the force, and we must listen. Those who go against the force perish like a nomad in a sandstorm. Thus we must let the winds of change guide us in the right direction."

"Iconoclast, what place do you see for us in this future?" Asked a bronze coated droid.

"The real question is where do you see yourself. Do you want to lead, to follow, to help, or to ignore the shaping of the galaxy?" Asked Iconoclast.

"Personally I would like to help. I am more human than most droids but I still do not understand them well enough. I will leave the leading up to other beings, but I do not wish to be left out." Replied the droid.

"Good, then you will have a place in the new order. Master Skuldren will lead us, for the darkside poses but a small threat to him. And behind him shall we stand, all of us." Iconoclast waved his hand in an all-inclusive gesture.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think I would like to leave us with some parting words." Spoke Master Skuldren from his seat. He rose slowly, nodding his thanks to Iconoclast. "What Iconoclast says is very true. My vision for this academy was at first but an opportunity for me to teach my wisdom to others. Now it has become something entirely different. Our purpose in this galaxy is not a new one, but our position is. We have an indispensable moment of chance before us. Until this war is resolved, we must prepare. Through the force we will find guidance. Tonight we will dream of the things to come." And with those eerie words the gathering departed. That night, they dreamed.

Ziam's dreams were filled by a mysterious woman whom at the time, he didn't recognize. While Lotus' dreams were dominated by a tall, dark, handsome man who was bathed in shadows. Iconoclast dreamed of his nine children sailing away on a ship and playing pirates. Adder was standing in a battlefield, knee deep in blood, and with his friend dying in his arms yet again. Bacillus dreamed of a beautiful, female robot, more exquisite than any woman he had ever seen. Xenon dreamed of pills. Before him was a table covered with colorful little pills. Each one he swallowed had a different affect. Some made him strong, others quick, and one was the key to the universe. Praxus saw something else in his sleep. Through the force he was able to shield his eyes and move about the galaxy without the protection of his mask. Somehow the beauty of it was overwhelming. Through thousands of miles of empty space, Darth Cabal envisioned a robot being worshiped as a god and somewhere in his mind the wheels fell into place. A riddle was solved. Last, but not least, was Darth Skuldren. His dreams were rich and vibrant. Every detail was so strong that when he woke he could recall everything. First there was a gathering of hungry shadows on the horizon. Each phantom hungered for power. Then the shadows faded and a force of light swept across them. But their light was dim. Yet there was another light that burnt brightly. Its radiance grew and grew and suddenly burnt out. All that remained was the faint light. From shades to pictures Skuldren saw the growth of his apprentices. Their powers grew and time passed. All was well. At last he saw himself standing with his master on a giant galleon cruising the ethers of space and then he woke. Dawn had arrived. The time for dreaming had ended. Now was a time for recollection.

In Katarii Space, Admiral Dokken woke from his luxurious bed. His cabin onboard the Blade of Eternity was grandiose in all its facets. The Katarii spared no expense. Dokken hadn't had a good night's sleep in over a week. That stupid riddle was driving him insane. Sometimes the force could be a curse. And yet now his face was covered with a massive grin. He felt both rested and relieved. The puzzle was solved. Somehow the Muulag were worshiping a droid. It was the driving force behind them. It was just like Darth Adder said Every group has a weak spot, a singular person whose death would bring down the entire structure, in this case it would end a war. The weakness was revealed, now all he had to do was get to it. It was time to get his commandos together for another mission.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1782-AZL of the Jedi Archives**.  
**Personal Note:** After asking Skuldren's holocron several questions it decided to lock itself out. Until it decides to begin cooperating again, I have returned to Master Wasseur's holocron. Some how her life force became entwined with Darth Skuldren's and now her holocron follows his life. Master Fulumn noted that the holocron is not the typical Jedi construction and may have been created by Skuldren. Regardless this tale has revealed Dokken's mysterious secret. The Muulag seem to have been led by a droid. This may tie in with a tale of a rogue Sith assassin droid that masqueraded as a god on the Outer Rim. I will have to look into this.


	9. Deals a Dozen

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 9:

**"Deals a Dozen"**

In a quant little office in the corporate sector, two beings discussed a business transaction. The office was well furnished and comfortable. It was located on the upscale side of the city. Its owner was a Dashade mercenary, a Shadow Killer. He had drab olive skin and stood at an even 2 meters. As of the moment he was sitting behind his marbled desk wearing a black nerf hide jacket. Cold, black eyes stood out among his bald, hairless head. Sitting across from him was a potential client. The client was dressed in black, from head to toe. His skin and hair were pale white, offset by his red eyes. He was an albino. He was also a Sith.

"I hear you specialize in hunting force users. Is it true?" Asked the albino.

"My people have an amazing resistance to the powers of the force. I have fought many Jedi, and on occasion I have hunted them down for a fee." The Dashade's devilish grin of fangs stretched across his face.

"What about a Sith Lord?" The albino held his gaze at those black, beady eyes.

"I usually find myself in their employment. I must say it would be a challenge." He kicked his feet up on the desk and cocked his hands behind his head.

"I'm willing to pay the costs, plus this Lord is unique. He is weak in the force itself but is able to render others powerless to it. Your talents don't reside upon such power do they?" Asked the shadowed ghoul of a man.

"No, they don't. If this lord is weak in the force like you say, then we shouldn't have a problem. I'll need time to prepare and stalk the subject, say six months. In that time I guarantee the destruction of the target. The price will be 200,000 credits, one-fourth up front, the rest upon completion. You do want him taken out, correct?" The Dashade looked at the Sith earnestly.

"Yes, I want him taken out. The price is fine and so is the timetable. Shall we conclude our deal?" Asked the albino.

And so the two finished the deal. The Sith returned to his masters and the Shadow Killer began his preparations. In time he would add a new lightsaber to his collection. Until then, he would study his prey. One could never be too careful when dealing with Jedi. Sith were even worse. Across the galaxy someone else was also concluding business…

Walking briskly down the street, a young man eagerly strolled along, blending in with the passing 

pedestrians. He wore a royal blue jacket laden with pockets. A data screen covered his left eye and allowed him to watch the local news as he walked. Looking around on the first day of his arrival he had noticed that they were quite popular. Zagduhl was a booming little colony founded by prosperous Feeorin trade moguls. Everyone in the colony was in one way or another involved in the entertainment business. Most were involved in film but some were in the music and theater industry as well. The location was conveniently located and the planet was very scenic. Only the fabulously wealthy and well to do could obtain an estate on Zagduhl. Darth Xenon had spent three days looking for his target. His efforts were met with success. It seemed that the Anzati collector, B.B. Sholmz, was a bit of a playboy. He socialized with only the highest circles and was invited to all of the top-notch events. Unfortunately Darth Xenon was unable to secure passes to any of these events. Nevertheless this was only a minor setback. Xenon had hoped to befriend the Anzati and drug him. Now it would seem a more direct approach would have to be taken. Thus he found himself walking towards the nearest speeder rental. He planned to pay a little visit to the man's estate.

Meanwhile, on the boggy surface of Nal Hutta, stood a tall man lost in thought. A small Hutt was beside him waiting for their escort to arrive. For as far as the eye could see was a green pond of stagnant water. Nal Hutta, "O' glorious jewel," at least it seemed fitting for its masters. Amid the bog Ziam stood on a small landing platform whose only structure was a small maintenance garage. Two Rodians were mulling around with a dilapidated speeder bike. The Hutt's tail twitched impatiently. His diminutive size showed that he was low in rank. Darth Ziam had managed to gain counsel with a Hutt lord named Corda. She was not the most powerful of Hutts, but she was influential. The small Hutt before him was one of her minions.

"Ah, there is our transport. We will arrive at the Mistress' domain very soon now." Boomed the scrawny Hutt.

After an hour's drive across the bog, the speeder arrived at its destination. Ziam noted the remoteness of the swamp fortress. It was very well guarded. Either the Hutt was paranoid or she had dangerous enemies. He would keep that in mind. His escorts led him past several security checkpoints and blast doors. Through a long, dimly lit corridor he entered a lavishly decorated audience chamber. Yet the Hutt was nowhere to be seen.

A heavy set Rodian spoke to him, "the mistress will be with you shortly, please sit and wait." To emphasize his point he patted his sidearm. Oh how little he realized just how dangerous this visitor was. Darth Ziam could have killed the man with no more than a thought.

After two hours of waiting, his boredom finally ended. The pompous Hutt entered the chamber on a large repulsorlift. The unit was an older model and it swayed up and down as it scooted along. Physically the Hutt looked like any other. Her chest sagged a bit more and perhaps she wore just the hint of make up, but beyond that she was indistinguishable. Along each side of her repulsorlift strolled four Ubese bodyguards. Each was extensively outfitted in high-tech body armor bristling with weaponry. As the repulsorlift came to a rest, the guards positioned themselves around the four corners of the lift.

"Soooo, you are the Siiith. Yoou ask for a strange gift. What do yoou offer in return." Her speech drew out the syllables like a sloth sipping molasses. Now that she was close, Darth Ziam could see that the Hutt had thick black lashes around her massive eyes.

"My lady, I offer compensation now and a huge return in the future. For finding and delivering the child I am willing to pay you 35,000 credits. After its education is complete, it will be returned to your service as a full fledged force user capable of seeing the future and bending the minds of anyone who stands in its way. Plus they will have the skills to defend themselves against any would be attackers. I assure you the Jedi would not teach a student the skills necessary to become a true leader, one capable of creating an empire unequaled in Hutt history." Ziam's voice was smooth and fluent. He did not bother using the force. It would have been wasted on a Hutt. Instead he did his best to actually sell the deal fair and square.

The Hutt squirmed on her mobile dias, shifting her weight into a new position. "Money is gooood. A Hutt skilled in uuseful force powers is better. Jedi always ruin a perfectly gooood Hutt. They give them ideas like sharing and charity. You teach him to take and forge powwer." Her eyes widened on that last word. Her mind was suddenly dreaming of an empire with her behind the thrown. "But yoou make him listen to me when he return or else. Yoou promise by your gods and the force." She stopped and waited.

"I promise." Said Darth Ziam, though he wasn't sure if he meant it or if it even mattered.

The Hutt seemed pleased either way. "Goood, now the matter of acquiring. There is a Hutt child like whom yoou looook for. He very closely guarded secret. He also member of family. I can tell you where, but yoou must get him. Yoou must take him." She bobbed her massive head to emphasize her point. He would have to kidnap this child.

"Very well."

Corda told Darth Ziam where the child was kept. In return Ziam paid the Hutt and went on his way. Using a scout speeder bike he cruised through the night fog of the swamp. The moon cast eerie shadows through the gnarled trees. In the distance he could see the mouth of a cave. This was the place. The Hutt said the child was kept down in the tunnels. Interestingly guards were not kept here at night. Supposedly the cave was haunted and no one dared to approach the place at dark. Ziam was tempted to simply ignore the statements as silly superstition, but there had to be something to the stories.  
His master had once told him a tale about ghosts.

Master Skuldren once visited a planet in search of an ancient force relic. When he finally found the item it was night and darkness blanketed the plains like a shroud. As he approached it strange voices began to speak. Out of the darkness ethereal shapes emerged in the forms of people. Ghostly images. Three specters revealed themselves as long dead warriors, selected to guard the relic even from the realms of the afterlife. Master Skuldren took advantage of their plight by making them pledge to do battle in the 

ways of old. Each would fight in turn, and the victor would get the spoils. Easily enough, Skuldren defeated the first two, but the third was another matter. In life he was a force user, yet in death he could still weld its powers. His abilities were unlike any Skuldren had ever encountered. Worse yet, the thing was immune to Skuldren's force sever. And so they battled in the ghostly night of darkness. Skuldren's red blade burned through the night's curtain and the specter met his blows with a phantasmal sword. The poltergeist battered Skuldren relentlessly with blows from the force. Bloodied and dying Skuldren was running out of options, so with one final blow he struck out and severed the ancient force relic. With a howling wind the ghost was swept back into the nether worlds and Skuldren was left alone in the darkness. The lesson of the story was that powerful ghosts could only maintain their existence in the physical world through an object. Eliminate the object and you eliminate their tie. Thus if there were truly ghosts guarding the cave, then there must also be an object tying them there.

Ziam was now at the mouth of the cave. There were no signs of ghosts. He entered the cave and noted the echoes of the solid surface. The cave was a natural formation formed in solid rock. Moss hung from the ceiling in heavy strands. Cobwebs crisscrossed through the tunnel. Carefully he journey down into the darkness. Using the force he could amplify the ambient light and thus see through the blackness. In the depths of the cave he could hear something, a low, rough growl. On and off the sound faded. The further he ventured, the louder it grew. Finally he found the source of the noise, it was the snores of a small Hutt. It moved slightly in the dark, its large eyes opened and small reflections of light twinkled in them.

In Huttese it spoke, "who is there."

"I was sent by Corda, but I've come of my own accord. You have an ability in the force and I can teach you how to use it. Come with me and you can learn what it has to offer." The Hutt was young, so he tried using the force to lace his words with its power.

"I would like that, but the Hutts would not be pleased. I have been promised to the Hutt elder council and I am afraid they would go to great extents to prevent my departure." This time the Hutt spoke in basic.

"I think we can leave without their knowing, at least long enough to get off world. I have a ship, however it some ways from here. I would have to leave and come back for you…" Darth Ziam was cut off in mid sentence.

"You obviously have never seen a Hutt swim. My people are notoriously lazy. I on the other hand, am in excellent shape. I could easily keep up with you on your speeder bike, as long as you don't go too fast." Replied the Hutt.

"How did you know I came on a speeder bike?" Asked Darth Ziam.

"I saw it in your mind, can you not see such things in the force?" Even in the darkness Ziam could see the 

curiosity in its eyes.

"The force lends some talents more naturally to some than others. It would seem that such perception is one of your strong points." Ziam smiled warmly at the Hutt. "Shall we go then?"

"First my name is Moto, what is yours, I cannot quite see it in your mind."

"I am Darth Ziam. I'm glad to have made your acquaintance Moto." Ziam bowed very slightly.

The two of them made there way back out of the cave. All was well until they left the mouth of the cave. Amongst the trees something moved. No, that wasn't it, the trees moved, one in particularly. Slowly it approached them. The treelike thing was nearly five meters tall. Its eyes glowed dimly in the dark. Then it spoke.

"You are touched by the force, both of you. Ahh but you are so much stronger than the little one. I was hoping he would attract someone like you. Now you must die." The thing rasped.

It lunged its massive form towards them and Ziam was quick to react. In an instance he ignited his lightsaber and struck out at the tree monster. To his surprise the blade stopped short inside the things armored hide. It laughed in a booming echo and smacked him with a hard, lanky appendage. Ziam was knocked back, but he managed to keep his balance. Carefully he measured his opponent. Master Skuldren always emphasized strategy in combat. A warrior who acted without a plan was unprepared for battle. Ziam noticed that the thing was covered head to toe with a coarse hide. The only vulnerable spot was its face. Its long arms gave it a good reach, so he would have to get in close. He double-checked to make sure that Moto was out of danger then force sprinted toward the tree beast. The branchlike arms lashed out at him again but this time he ducked and jumped around their attacks. Now that he was close he lunged forward with his golden blade and pierced the thing in its face. This time the blade went deep and a purple sap seeped from the gaping wound. The creature screamed in agony, thrashing wildly with its limbs. Without pity, Darth Ziam finished the miserable beast with one last thrust. Now the creature was still. Ziam looked back to make sure Motto was all right.

"Well I hope that will be the last of our surprises, now I know why the place was considered haunted. Did you know about that thing?" Asked Darth Ziam.

"If I did I wouldn't have stayed in that cave, nor do I think I would have gotten much sleep." Replied Moto.

Thankfully they experienced no more surprises. The trip to Ziam's ship was uneventful and true to his word Moto kept pace. In no time they were traveling through the realms of hyperspace. Master Skuldren would be pleased.

Back on Zagduhl, Darth Xenon was spying on Mr. Sholmz. Things were getting very interesting. First off 

Mr. Sholmz had a very attractive guest. The lights were dim and things looked to get intimate, but Xenon detected something odd about the Anzat. Of course, the Anzat was only seducing her so he could feed. Anzats were very good at hiding their features and most people never realized what they were until it was too late. As Xenon watched he debated whether he should intervene. The lady was visually stunning. Surely she didn't deserve to have her brain matter sucked out of her head by the Anzat's proboscis. So Xenon made up his mind and decided to act. He quickly ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole through the window. Leaping through the hole he landed on his feet and immediately blasted the Anzat with a blow from the force. The female guest was shocked and merely sat frozen on the couch. The Anzat got back to his feet, but now his proboscis were unfurled and wisping around his enflamed cheeks. In his hand was a long, thin vibroblade, humming in the silence. The girl saw the thing that almost got her amd quickly scrabbled towards the door. Foolishly the Anzat's eyes followed the girl. Xenon used the distraction to throw a small, sticky pellet at Sholmz's face. It hit him right between the eyes and stuck there. On contact the substance emitted a small cloud of vapor. Initially it blinded the victim. Then upon entering the nasal cavity it infected the blood stream causing the victim to fall asleep. The effects were near instantaneous. To Xenon's surprise the woman hadn't yet left. Perhaps he could mix a little business with pleasure on this mission.

On Kajji XII Darth Ziam returned with Moto. They were greeted by Master Skuldren and Darth Iconoclast. Master Skuldren was adorned in his typical black cloaks, while Iconoclast was brightly lit by an orange utility shirt crossed with a black X. They strolled over to the ship's boarding ramp.

"So you have succeeded? I didn't expect you back so soon, it's only been four weeks since you left." Master Skuldren's face beamed with pride. Ziam would make a fine Sith leader one day. This was but the first in many steps towards that goal.

"Master Skuldren, Iconoclast, this is Moto…the Hutt." Ziam smiled back at Moto who seemed pleased with the title.

"I am honored to meet you Masters Skuldren and…Iconoclast." Moto was careful to pronounce the names correctly in basic.

"Welcome to my academy Moto. Here you will find a wealth of information on the force. More than what the Jedi and the Sith have at their disposal. We also have numerous people who can offer you instruction. I will grant you my insight on the workings of the force but Darth Ziam will be your personal teacher. Come, we will show you around." Together they walked and squirmed across the stone pathways of the landing field. Moto would fit in perfectly among Skuldren's Sith. And Ziam was already realizing that now he had an apprentice.

Luckily for Darth Xenon he made the neutralizing spore to be nearly permanent. In order to end its affects you had to administer an antiserum. Xenon had all the time he needed. Later that evening he parted company with his newfound friend and returned to Sholmz's estate. He had carefully stored the body out of sight in case anyone came by while he was gone. That brought up an intriguing question, 

what should he do with Sholmz. The man was obviously a murderer, but Xenon's real concern was the book. According to Master Skuldren it was an old book actually written on pages made from animal skins and bound in black leather. He looked through the Anzat's library but had no luck. Then he rummaged through all of the Anzat's rooms and belongings. Still no book. After several hours of searching he began to worry. Well, when everything goes wrong or nothing presents itself, turn to the force. Times like this made the living force a lifesaver. With just a few moments of relaxation and focus the problem revealed itself. Just like a holodrama, there was a secret doorway hidden behind the bookcase. Xenon went over to the bookcase, hit the secret button, and revealed the hidden doorway, which seemed to lead to a basement.

Xenon crept through the narrow passageway and was immediately assaulted by the nauseating stench of lime, acid, and decay. At the end of the passage was a large open area but it was hard to make anything out in the darkness. Looking around he managed to find a primitive light switch. Now what he saw was grisly. In the middle of the room were two large vats. Upon closer inspection Xenon realized that one was filled with acid and the other with lime. Off to the side were several operating tables. Each was appropriately adorned with an array of medical instruments. In one corner was a large industrial oven. In the ceiling were several chutes, probably connected to more hidden passages in the house. But the most shocking thing of all was the walls. There were shelves, probably over fifty of them, all of them full of ghastly trophies and parts. Xenon was no stranger to science labs or even dissection, but this was too much. Then, off to right, on one of the grim shelves was a book, the book. Quickly Xenon went over to the shelf, flipped through the book to make sure it was the one, and just as swiftly left the dungeon.

Now that he was in a much comfortable atmosphere he could think. He had the book, mission accomplished. And there was Mr. Sholmz, sleeping soundly in the closet. Before Xenon left, he made sure Mr. Sholmz would never wake up again.

As busy as Darth Skuldren's apprentices were, Truger Paego was even busier. He was a Dashade mercenary and not just any Dashade, but a true Shadow Killer. It felt good to him to once again be in the thick of things. He was getting bored hunting down the usual scum, now he would get to go after the Jedi again. No, he had to stop himself. This time he was after a Sith. He had to take a moment and reflect, had he ever gone after a Sith? There was that one time a Sith tried to double-cross him and he handled that situation easy enough. Yet he wasn't hired for that, it just happened. Even then, that Sith was not a Sith Lord. Over the years he had met and worked with quite a few Sith Lords. The war was keeping them busy with the Jedi. Lately, however, things were slowing down. Paego thought to himself, maybe I should contact my old buddy, nahh, best not to get him involved. And so he went back to shifting amongst his arsenal of equipment. He would need all the dirty tricks he could carry to take down a Sith Lord. Sure he was suppose to be weak in the force, but since when were Sith Lords weak in the force. Better to be safe than sorry he thought. First he inspected his rifle, Telesta. It was only fitting for a warrior to name his weapons. Telesta was a handcrafted beauty. Two side-by-side barrels backed by a superheated plasma charger, encased in black thermal pored durasteel synthex. The rifle fired two simultaneous projectiles, which forced a force user to block one and dodge the other. Several volleys were often enough to overwhelm any opponent. On top of that, the plasma projectiles had a splash 

effect when they hit a lightsaber. A careless opponent who tried to deflect the plasma bolt would quickly realize that they had merely split the bullet rather than deflect it. Of course one weapon was never enough. For back up he carried a stubby little blaster. Unlike most, this one was forged by a skilled Baragwin gunsmith. The original owner was a Gamorrean and the weapon resembled the species. The barrel end of the blaster looked like a snout with two tusks flanking the barrel. Along the exterior of the weapon were warts, which added to the grip. As repulsive as the weapon looked, the result was startling. Like Telesta, this blaster had two barrels, an over-under combination. When fired simultaneously the blast could cut a Hutt in half. In fact, he had actually seen it happen. The owner had a grudge against a Hutt, pulled the blaster, and blew him into two slimy pieces. Afterwards Paego killed the Gamorrean and took the blaster. Now it was his and it had a name, Chopper. Already he could feel the thrill of battle coursing through his veins. A Sith Lord, this would be exhilarating.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1783-MZK of the Jedi Archives,  
Personal Memoirs of Darth Skuldren…  
Personal Note:** Well I managed to get Skuldren's holocron to begin cooperating again. I must admit I am beginning to really enjoy these stories, thus I must also be careful not to loose sight of the objective, the Krudesh rituals. Regardless I'm pretty sure the tree creature that Darth Ziam encountered was a Neti, though I've never heard of a violent one. It is also interesting to note that Ziam is also the first of Skuldren's apprentices to receive an apprentice. So far everyone has been "blooded" in the warrior tradition except Darth Bacillus, the holocron specifically said it was leaving that story for tomorrow. I'm reluctant to tell anyone, but I think I have befriended the holocron. We seem to share an interest in wisdom. I don't think the council would be pleased with this. Nevertheless I seem to be making better progress this way. One final note, it may be possible that this Truger Paego acquired the Krudesh scrolls, that is if he was successful.


	10. Droids: Enemies and Allies

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 10:

**"Droids: Enemies and Allies"**

_When I started out in the Katarii Sector I was just a simple mercenary looking for the Krudesh scrolls. Pretty soon I formed a small squad of mercenaries and we ravaged the battlefields mercilessly. When I became an Admiral my squad became an elite special forces unit. My special forces unit._  
**-Admiral Panzer Dokken**

**Katarii Sector, Muulag Battlefront:**

"Admiral, your latest intel has arrived, I believe they've found a lead." Said one of the Admiral's aides.

Admiral Dokken walked across the ship's deck and received the datapad. He dismissed the aide and carried on. Scrolling across the datapad's screen he saw what he had been looking for. A connection between the Muulag and an unknown robot within the Muulag hierarchy. It seemed that the Muulag were brokering a deal with the Feranzati, a mercantile group who lived in the Katarii Sector. So far they had stayed neutral in the war effort. Now it looked like they might ally with the Muulag. The details of the report specified a droid like entity making contact with high level Feranzati and promising large appropriations of territory after the war is settled. Most importantly it gave names and specific locations. A Localon Dellone, the executive of the Feranzati Mercantile Federation, was contacted on Porus Monar, the appointed capital of the FMF.

At first the information seemed meaningless. Dellone certainly wouldn't know the location of the droid leader. Nor would it be likely that the droid would personally meet with Dellone. As of the moment Dokken's Fleets were poised around the Void, but it was merely a holding action. His forces were far too out numbered to engage, so they waited. If the Muulag moved first, his forces would have an opening and could attack. At the very least he held them in check. The key was eliminating this droid leader. To do that he needed to know where to go and what to expect. Who would know these things? He had tried the force, but finding a droid proved infuriatingly difficult. Thus he needed a physical being. Most likely the droid used Muulag underlings. They would have useful information. Perhaps one of them would be sent to meet with Dellone. Of course, only they could be entrusted with the details of an alliance accord.

With the help of the force, the details fell into place. Dokken would assemble his squad in Feranzati space and wait for the Muulag emissary to meet with Dellone. Then they would take them both and hopefully get the intel they needed to take down the droid leader. Immediately Admiral Dokken went to work on putting the mission together.

**Kajji XII, Skuldren's Academy:**

Darth Bacillus sat comfortably in his workshop tinkering on one of his many projects. This one happened to be an agility matrix capacitor for his new droid Cadius.  
Oddly enough, Master Skuldren had specifically asked Bacillus to design and build this particular droid, yet he didn't say why. According to Skuldren's specifications, Cadius was capable of stealth insertions and open combat. He could pilot a ship, slice into a mainframe, or interrogate captives in various languages. He was also hard coded to protect Bacillus and obey the commands of Master Skuldren. That meant that the droid answered directly to Skuldren and not to Bacillus, which was odd. What did Master Skuldren need a droid for, especially one as designated for combat as Cadius.

"Darth Bacillus, I see Cadius has been completed, is he fully operational yet?" Asked Master Skuldren as he silently entered the room. Today he was wearing a white tunic shirt and tan cargo pants.

Bacillus took the capacitor and placed it back in Cadius' modulator. "He's all finished now and ready for combat. At least that's what he's best suited for." A slight frown crossed Bacillus' face.

"Good, now you are ready for your first mission." Skuldren noted the change in expression on Bacillus' face. Now he looked excited. "This one is rather personal. In fact it is almost a favor to me." Skuldren walked over to Bacillus and pulled up a chair. "You see back when I was Ocaron tending the library I found myself lacking funds. Well I traveled off world and ran into a Ryn by the name of Captain Siyal. Siyal happened to make a living robbing galactic banks. Interestingly enough we became friends and he talked me in to being his partner. So over the years we worked together robbing banks from time to time. The money was good and it was insured so no one really suffered, but Siyal had a better idea. After splitting the loot we would go to a major casino and place a large bet. Since we had the force on our side we never lost and we ended tripling or quadrupling our money. However, there was a pod racer league run by a little petty crime lord who didn't take kindly to our winning bet. In fact he went out of his way to let us know. Just to show him his place we returned two more times and nearly wiped him out of business. After that he put a bounty on our heads, but we never ran into any trouble. At least until now. My friend sent word that the petty crime lord is now a full-fledged kingpin and he's after my blood. Spending a small fortune he's hired a mercenary fleet that he plans to send after me. I want you to stop him before this goes any further. Seek him out and kill him, there is no other way. I asked you to build Cadius, so you wouldn't have to do it alone. I'm confident the two of you can get the job done." Skuldren reached within his tunic and pulled out an odd looking lightsaber. "I know you're a find craftsman but I'm not too shabby myself. This design is a bit of a hybrid. I think you'll find it very useful. It combines the reach of a blaster with the close up power of a lightsaber. In the old days they called it a Sith mauler sword and they were quite popular in times of war. The blaster if adjustable, as well as the blade, that way you can fully customize your weapon to the situation at hand. You better get used to it before you leave. Until then I'll tell Ziam to get the _Ryn Token_ prepped for your journey."

"Master, did you name your ship after your friend Siyal?" Asked Bacillus.

"Actual he named it, it was a gift. You'll meet with him soon enough. He'll tell you where to find Rotul'la, that's the crime lord your after. By the way, he's a Snivvian. Small little species, not much to worry 

about. Problem will be his bodyguards, smaller beings tend to compensate for their size by hiring small armies to defend them. So good luck in your travels."

**Katarii Sector, Porus Monar:**

Two weeks had passed since Admiral Dokken formed his plan to capture the Muulag emissary. Now he and his squad were dirtside and waiting under the cover of darkness. They were just outside the perimeter of Localon Dellone's personal residence. Lying on their bellies and camouflaged in local vegetation were eight heavily armed commandos. They called themselves Clan Dokken and they stylized themselves in the traditions of the Mandolorians. In fact two of them were Mandolorians. Admiral Dokken held the macrobinoculars up to his face. He was following the movements out of the nearby shuttle.

"That's our slug. Alright everybody, looks like plan viper." Dokken glanced back at Zephr. "When your ready."

Zephr Sul was a human mercenary who had served as a sniper in the Bortran Army for six years. He came to the Katarii Sector looking for work and ended joining Dokken's band of mercenaries. Since then he had proven himself countless times under fire. All of the men knew that if Zephr couldn't shoot it, then it couldn't be done. Carefully he looked through the scope of his Verpine pneumatic sniper rifle. At this range he could see the beads of sweat pouring off of the Muulag emissary. He had to be precise with the shot. The soft-round was suppose to be non-lethal, but a hit to areas like the throat, heart, or temple could kill. With a lover's patience he nudged the crosshairs over the Muulag's stomach. The trigger eased its way back until a satisfying click unleashed a pressurized blast of air that propelled the bullet across the battlefield and into the target's abdomen. Through sound pick-up gear they could hear the smack of the bullet and the screaming of the Muulag.

Coolly Dokken spoke over his head mike, "Gold team open up."

From the other side of the tree line, two long-range heavy repeaters opened fire on the Muulag soldiers who were escorting the emissary. The powerful bolts ripped through the Muulags, cutting them into pieces.

Dokken spoke into the transmitter, "Silver team you are go."

A deafening explosion erupted from the side of Dellone's estate. Through the smoke and dust two small figures darted into the building's new door. The sound of blaster fire echoed inside.

Over the mike a deep voice boomed, "Dok coast is clear, you want me and Cas to move in and cover Silver team."

"Confirmed, we'll cover the escape vector from here." Replied Dokken.

"Dok, think Otto and Trigger are alright. They're awfully quiet in there." Asked Zephr.

Inside the building the hallways were flooded with smoke, dust, and debris. Two armored mercenaries were crowded around a corner.

"Hey Trigger quit crowd'n me. Why doncha ya go over there and take some cover." Otto flashed a huge grin over at Trigger.

"Me. You got more seniority. I think you should roll over there while they take pop shots." He leaned around the corner and sprayed a burst at an overturned piece of metal furniture. Four Feranzati guards returned fire, splintering away chunks of the stone wall and floor. "Don't worry buddy, I'll cover ya."

Out of sheer craziness Otto sprinted around the corner and a short ways into the room. He dove behind a solid looking bar counter while a barrage of blaster bolts pelted his new cover. He looked back and smiled.

"That crazy son of a…" Blaster fire blurred out his words as he knelt in shock. Otto was nuts. "Hey Otto, cover your ears." He had to scream across the room in order to be heard over the gunfire. Trigger reached into his satchel and pulled out a tiny plastic sphere. Clicking a small switch he counted to two and rolled it over towards the metal couch. A sudden, sharp crack was followed by the droning sound of silence merged with a persistent ringing sound. Though Trigger couldn't hear Otto's response he could lip-read well enough, _you firefecking-nerf-muncher_.

They both slowly walked over to the remains of the metal couch. A third of it was fused to the floor. One chunk had flown across the room and was now lodged in the wall. Bits and pieces of the guards' charred remains indicated that the explosive was successful.

"**SEE, NO PROBLEM!**" Yelled Trigger.

"I CAN"T HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Otto right back.

They snapped around sharply and knelt to the ground, guns at the ready. At seeing who had snuck up on them they relaxed.

"I see you guys took care of things on your own. Sure you didn't go a little overboard?" Replied Lok.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU, THAT BLOCK-HEADED NEK BRAIN TRIGGER USED TOO MUCH BANG!" Cried Otto. Lok and Cas flinched at how loud Otto had yelled, then both broke into a burst of laughter.

Over the mike Dokken broke in, "Gold team, Silver team report."

"This is Silver team, Gold team's fine. Trigger nearly blew the ceiling off but everyone's okay." Replied Cas. "Come on guys let's get out of here." And with that both teams hustled out of the remains of the building.

"See Zephr, nothing to worry about. Except I think were going to have to cut back on Trigger's explosives stash." Dokken rose to his feet. "Let's go over there and grab that slug, then get the hell out of here."

**Kajji XII, Skuldren's Academy:**

Back on Kajji, Master Skuldren had gathered his apprentices in an open courtyard. The sun was out today and the yellow stone walls gleamed in the sunlight. All of his apprentices were there except Bacillus and Xenon. Skuldren stood before his students in dull gray fatigues. His polished silver lightsaber hung from his belt.

"Today I'm going to introduce you to some of the basics of Krudesh. So far I've made some pretty good progress and I'd like to share it with you." His words were crisp and clear. They cut across the courtyard so that everyone could hear. Everyone was spread out and standing roughly four meters apart. They were all excited to finally be able to begin to study the Krudesh rituals. "The first concept is the four elements: fire, wind, water, and earth. From them the elements of life itself can be manipulated and altered. Let us begin with fire."

Master Skuldren demonstrated the technique. He brought his arms in close to his body and inhaled a deep breath. As he stretched his arms out and forward he closed his eyes and exhaled. A burning ball of flame appeared in front of his open palms and soared across the courtyard. The projectile crashed into the stonewall, shattering and searing the bricks. "That is the goal. You must concentrate on a small section of air. Picture the molecules floating there, bouncing off each other. Feel them in the force. Now slowly, speed them up, increase their collisions, cause them to vibrate. They do not need to travel far, just fast. Now channel the energies in your body and feel it flow through. Release it into that air and push it along. Now as you begin to stretch out your arms release the energy and **blast** it out." He went through the gestures to guide his students along.

With glee Darth Ziam and Iconoclast were successful on the first try, each unleashing a small fireball out into the air. Lotus got it on the third try, as well as Praxus. Even Moto managed to unfurl a small ball of flame. Yet there stood Adder, repeating the motions over and over again with no luck. Lotus began to giggle and Master Skuldren quickly shot her a look which said _now is not the time._ On his twelfth try Adder was successful. To everyone's surprise instead of a fireball, a blast of cold blue ice erupted in front of his palms and shattered against the wall. He stood smiling with pride. It wasn't enough for him to simply copy everyone else. He wanted to be himself; unique.

"Very good Darth Adder, I see you understand the concept. The element of fire is a misnomer. In reality it is a matter of heat or temperature that can represent either extreme. Fire and ice can be very useful tools and weapons as you can imagine. Through this exercise you also utilized the element of wind, 

which propelled your projectile across the courtyard. With practice you can increase the range, size, and speed of the projectiles." Master Skuldren paced in front of his students regarding them as they listened. "The elements of water and earth, however, are very different. Whereas fire and wind focus on the movement of particles, water and earth rely on the transformation of them. Water can be found almost everywhere. Earth comes in many representations as various substances. The Katarii saw the two as the seeds of life. Together they can fertilize and create life. This is the ultimate goal of the Krudesh and it is not an easy one. I have made some progress in the transformations but it is difficult. Perhaps with your stronger bounds in the force you will have better success. Here is how it is suppose to work…"

Master Skuldren continued to work with and guide his students. All of them were enraptured with his demonstrations and instruction. The ways of Krudesh were finally being rediscovered. Meanwhile out in space two apprentices were making their journeys. Darth Xenon was returning from the successful completion of his mission and Bacillus was heading out to start his. Bacillus would not be alone, for he had his personal companion, Cadius. Though Cadius was a droid, he had an amazing ability to hold conversations with _living_ beings. Thus Bacillus had someone to talk to on his long journey. Ahead lied a storm whose currents would carry Bacillus into the realms of blooding. It was the initiation rite of all warriors and he was ready.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1783-MZK of the Jedi Archives,  
Personal Memoirs of Darth Skuldren…****  
****Personal Note:** At last I have finally found something definitive on the Krudesh rituals. The council will be very pleased to hear that the research has paid off. In fact this is enough to actually begin exploring the rituals and its concepts. It seems that by befriending the holocron it rewarded me for my patience. It's almost as if Master Skuldren himself were here instructing me in the ancient ways of the force. It is truly marvelous!


	11. Breaking Ground

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 11:

**"Breaking Ground"**

In the blackness of space a ship _sat_ peacefully at rest. Inside, Darth Bacillus _sat_ meditating in the force. Just beyond his viewport lied a planet where a Snivvian, named Rotul'la, _sat_ in comfort. After snooping around, Bacillus found out that the Snivvian had hired an entire clan of Cragmoloids to defend his headquarters. Cragmoloids were huge beings around 3 meters in height. They looked like elephants with beady little red eyes. Such a being could easily crush a person in half with one hand. Thus, with around a hundred of these giants positioned around Rotul'la, Bacillus had to find another route of attack. So, peering through the force, he looked for his answer.

The currents swirled throughout out his body. Some caressed his skin, while others swept through his flesh. Finally he had fully attuned himself to its flow. His essence was at one with the force. He gazed upon the billions of life forms on the planet below. Directing his gaze at the mass of Cragmoloids, he narrowed down his focus. Now he searched for the Snivvian. First he looked among the Cragmoloids. They were a proud people who were bound to each other through their clan, so he eliminated the beings with that feeling within his force gaze. With the remaining beings he looked for one ridden by paranoia and revenge. That narrowed the search down to three. Looking at one, he could sense the need to hunt. Images came to his mind: sabaac, a Wookiee, and a very large debt. No, this was not Rotul'la. Of the two remaining, one was a Rodian, thus the other was Rotul'la. For several moments he concentrated on that force signature, remembering the feelings and aura. From now on Bacillus would be able to find this being without as much effort.

With his target located he looked to the force for direction. He posed his questions to the unifying force. Was there a weakness, was there a purpose, what was his destiny? In the silence of his ship's quarters, he waited. The beating of his heart seemed to echo within the room. His breath rasped through like a sharp wind. Through the walls he could here Cadius moving about. And yet the force was there, waiting, thinking just beyond his perception. The answer came to him like a crisp revelation. Rotul'la would not move until Skuldren was dead. Rotul'la would die. In fact he could see his death, a bloodied body falling over his desk chair. But it would require a full-fledged assault through the installation and all of its security forces. There was no other way. Bacillus withdrew from the force with a heavy heart. The burden crashed down on him like a durasteel plate. Master Skuldren had said that the best way to accomplish an objective was indirectly. No one ever suspected the indirect approach and surprise would often determine a battle. But sometimes the only path was the direct one. So be it, his plan would be simple. Land on the building, cut a hole in the roof, and stop everyone in his way until he reached Rotul'la. Cadius would back him up.

**Kajji XII, Skuldren's Academy:**

Darth Xenon eased his ship down into the academy's courtyard. He popped the hatch and jumped out 

onto the hard, stone floor. It was an overcast day, but the sky still caused his eyes to squint at the brightness. The blackness of space had dulled his senses. Strolling up to him was Master Skuldren and Darth Praxus. That was no surprise; they seemed to go everywhere together now. Xenon wasn't jealous. Master Skuldren had spent a lot of time instructing him in the ways of Sith alchemy. As of now he was glad that he had succeeded on his mission and was back home. Yes the academy was definitely his home; here he would stay.

"Darth Xenon I can tell you are well, I assume you were successful." Said Master Skuldren. His hand reached out and took Xenon by the shoulder. "Come, let us walk. We have much to talk about." The three of them strolled along the sidewalks of the ancient city.

"Well the Anzat didn't pose much of a problem master. Turned out that he was a serial killer. His basement was a dungeon of evil. Consequently that's where I found the book." Xenon reached into his satchel and pulled out an old-fashioned, leather-bound book and handed it to his master.

"Yes, this is the one. Do you know what knowledge this book contains?" He asked as he passed the book to Praxus.

"Well master I did glance through it. I noted that it gave very specific locations but it never said what was at the locations. The script is definitely that of the native Sith race. I would also venture to say that the book is over a thousand years old." Xenon looked at his master as they began walking again. "The author wasn't a Sith Lord either, but a scribe. That's about all that I could make from it." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Perhaps his answer was what Skuldren was looking for.

"Good, very good. You are perceptive Xenon. The book was indeed written by a _true Sith_ scribe. The locations are of the resting places of ancient Sith holocrons, many of them were constructed by the ancient Rakata. I have one of their holocrons in my collection. My _masters_ gave it to me because they did not know how to unlock it." Skuldren nodded to Praxus who in turn pulled something out from within his cloak. "Take this credit marker and take some time off for yourself. You can stay at the academy awhile and catch up with the others in their explorations of the Krudesh. After that I want you to go off world and do some exploring. Mingle with the galaxy's people. Make friends. Have fun. We need to make sure that we don't become too detached from the galaxy at large." Master Skuldren patted Xenon on the back and gave him a smile. "You've earned it. By the way, when you return, we're going to be quite busy chasing down holocrons." With that he left and Darth Praxus followed. Xenon began to think of all the possibilities. He'd always wanted to visit Coruscant and maybe he would make a stop on Alderaan too.

_**Blade of Eternity**_** bridge, Muulag Front:**

In a briefing room aboard Dokken's flagship sat eight beings, one of which was tied to a chair. Admiral Dokken sat comfortably in a large, lavish chair at the end of a long conference table. His feet were kicked up on the table, his hands cocked behind his head. All attention was focused on the Muulag at the other 

end of the room. It was not so comfortably seated. Lumped into a chair and restrained by fibercord, it sat defeated and beaten, literally. Their _guest_ was a very uncooperative one. Grullock, a Moldavian warrior taken in by Dokken's squad, stood ominously over the prisoner.

Casually Dokken asked the Muulag emissary, "I'll ask one more time, where is the droid overlord located in Muulag space. If you do not answer my question I will be forced to rip your mind apart in order to get the answer. Afterwards you'll never be whole again." To emphasize his threat he lifted the Muulag, in his chair, off of the ground using the force.

Fear settled into the creature. It was scared of this _supernatural_ being. The overlord was capable of horrendous feats of power and it seemed that this _admiral_ shared that power as well. In a rich, melodious voice the emissary spoke, "the overlord resides on Vlaktor. That is are home world. From time to time he inspects the fronts. But most of the time he stays hidden. Only the High Kahns have access to him. Everyone else must have special permission to be granted an audience, though I know of no one who would _wish_ to seek his council. Usually his presence means pain." The Muulag visibly shivered at the last statement. Perhaps he had experienced the overlord's wrath.

Again Dokken addressed the captive. "This overlord, it is a droid isn't it?"

"Yes, it is a metallic being of enormous power and knowledge. The oracles predicted its arrival and proclaimed it to be the savior of our people. Though they didn't mention its brutality." Replied the emissary.

Brutality. Coming from a Muulag, that was a bit of an overstatement. This time Admiral Dokken asked Otto a question. "Otto, you've served in this theater for a long time. Have the Muulag always been known to use people as _power sources_ through pain?"

"No Admiral, it's a relatively new tactic they've seemed to adopted." Replied Otto.

"It is true. The _overlord_ revealed this power to us. It is how we were able to increase the amount of firepower our ships now carry. The technology is very intricate and effective. The overlord himself is wired into several detention blocks where such prisoners are kept. Their pain fuels his powers and in turn he uses it to run the machinery of war." The Muulag tried futilely to shift his position in his chair.

"If you wouldn't have spat in my face I would have been easier on you. Now you'll just have to deal with it." Lok sat facing the Muulag. His grin was unnerving.

"Alright, question is how do we want to handle the situation. This overlord is locked down tight behind enemy lines and is the key to victory. We take it out and the Muulag loose their technological edge." Dokken looked at everyone in the room, waiting for their feedback.

Saul was the first to speak. "Well we can ignore him and try to win the war the old fashion way. Or we 

could just go in, guns a blazing, and try and take him out. Of course there's always the sneaky, well thought out method if anyone can think of it."

"Problem with option A is that we're insanely outnumbered. Problem with option B is getting back out. And I haven't a clue as to option C." Replied Lok.

Trigger chimed in, "hey I like option B. Its simple, effective, and the most fun. Of course I'm gonna need access to my explosives cache…"

Otto cut him off, "scratch option B. No way were letting dynamo anywhere near the explosives again." Otto kicked Trigger's wheeled chair and sent him scooting across the floor. He had to dig his heels in to stop himself.

"So it looks like option C, if we can figure out what C is." Stated Dokken. He looked to Castulli and Zephr and gave them a look of _any ideas_. Zephr tried to avoid eye contact and glanced at the floor. Luckily for him Castulli had an idea.

"Admiral, perhaps we need to look at what motivates this droid overlord. It seems to use pain to refuel itself. It's probably some long lost Sith war droid running off of darkside powers. It found its way here, set itself in a position of power and started making demands for living sacrifices. Therefore the Muulag went to war to get these sacrifices so they wouldn't end up being the victims. Maybe we can negotiate with the Muulag to cut the droid off. They can tell it that they've run out of prisoners. Then we can come in an offer the droid Feranzati captives in return for some breathing space in the war." Castulli looked pleased with himself. He had intelligently tackled the idea and found a solution. But was it _the_ solution?

Quickly Zephr added his two cents. "I like it. Lets make that plan A." His grin was put in check by Otto's harsh glare.

Dokken just sat there staring into space. His gaze peered beyond the individuals in the room. Slowly he took his feet off the table and scooted himself in closer. Laying his hands down he finalized his thoughts.

"This can work. We'll need to contact a high-ranking Muulag. Someone backed by his people and in a position of authority. We use him to gall the droid into the trap, then lure him out and destroy him. After that we'll see where the Muulag truly stand." The decision had been made. With a bit more interrogating they would find the Muulag they needed and a real solution to their problem.

**Outside Rotul'la's headquarters, nighttime:**

Bacillus sat at an outside café table. Sitting across from him was Cadius. Beyond the street and an empty lot was the brooding mass of a fair sized building. Large figures patrolled this way and that in front of the complex, around it, and on top of it. The darkness was illuminated by the city lights, and Rotul'la's HQ 

was lit up by roving spotlights. Oblivious to the difficulties of his task, Bacillus finished off his gordone steak, a local delicacy. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the waitress approaching.

"Can I get you anything hun? A refill maybe?" Asked the soft-spoken waitress.

To her surprise, Cadius spoke up. "Actually, could I get a _nova spritzer_? I've read they're quite popular." His metallic voice rolled sweetly.

"Well certainly. I'll be right back." She smiled and went back inside.

"Cadius what do you think, what's the best way to take down Rotul'la?" Bacillus pushed aside his plate and sipped his Rodian ale. It was sour but that's why he ordered it.

Cadius looked over and said, "well the target is heavily defended, so the use of heavy weapons becomes necessary. A light repeating cannon would make short work of the perimeter guards and the exterior of the building. Personally I would recommend entering the building by way of a rocket. Blow open a way inside then charge through. Inside you'll need close proximity explosives and a blaster rifle with a lot of ammunition. Meanwhile I keep everyone's attention busy outside."

The waitress returned with Cadius' drink. He nodded to the waitress and tipped her. As she left Bacillus spoke up. "That might work. We'll need some pretty heavy artillery though. Let me take a look…" He pulled out a small, compact personal computer and started flipping through information sites. The screens were projected out into the air but appeared invisible to onlookers. It was specifically coded for his eyes only. After several minutes of surfing he looked back over at Cadius. "Well there are some suppliers who deal with merc organizations on planet. They should have the heavy artillery we're looking for. With a little help from the force I think we can persuade them to deal with us." His grin was matched by Cadius' strange metallic lips, which curved sinisterly in their own smiling fashion.

The next day Bacillus and Cadius entered the Celtron Suppliers office and strolled up to the counter. With a little suggestion and wave of the hand they were given a guided tour of the company's arsenals. The warehouse was filled with racks upon racks of duraplast crates. Their guide motioned them over to a display area. On the wall were about a hundred different rifles and pistols all arranged precisely in a mural of awe. Bacillus was beside himself, never had he seen so many weapons. It was splendid. There were heavy repeaters set up on tripods on the floor, plasma mortars placed in mock dugouts, and several armored personnel carriers sporting missile launchers. It was a gun lover's paradise.

"Well sir, as you can see we have a lot to choose from. If there is any make or model in particular let us know. Chances are that if you don't see it we have it in storage. Please look around and try them out. None of them are loaded but we do have a gun range if you wish to test fire any of them." Their guide spoke in a smooth, salesman's voice.

"We're looking for some serious firepower. We need to put down an uprising on Falaris III. Miner's 

union has declared civil war again on the Populis Front. Company wants a heavy weapons squad for back up." Spoke Darth Bacillus. He carefully eyed a flashy Arkanian dual-purpose warhead projector. Walking over to it, he picked it up and was surprised at just how light the weapon was.

The guide spoke up, "light isn't it. In fact it's too light. Most operators complain that the recoil knocks them off target. Of course your droid companion could probably compensate for the kick back. For you I would recommend the Baragwin hive launcher. It's heavier than the Verpine version but it packs twice the payload and twice the punch. Load it with smart-target cluster munitions and you can hold off a full company of soldiers."

The salesman went over to the rack and pulled off a large, dark grey rocket launcher. It had ten barrels and was nearly half a meter long. Carefully the salesman handed over the weapon. It was heavy, but not burdensome. Obviously they had made extensive use of alloys. He raised it up and pointed it at a wall.

"Here, flick the switch along the right side there and…there you go, now you've got adjustable optics that allow you to zoom in, lock on, or adjust for visual extremes like darkness or blast illuminations. It loads from the side. Fully loaded it holds eighty rounds, but for that you'll have to make use of the built in micro repulsor units. Without them you wouldn't even be able to pick it up." The salesman flicked a switch on the gun and several servos fired up. Now the weapon was weightless and hovered on Bacillus' shoulder.

With a wary voice Bacillus asked, "how much?"

To which the salesman replied, "The rocket launcher, the warhead projector, and three hundred rounds for each will round you off at 20,000 credits. Pay today in cash and I'll knock off 15 percent."

"We'll need that Verpine cannon over there as well with three hundred rounds." Added Cadius.

"Well that there is a Slayer 4003, top of the line magnetic accelerator cannon. Standard ammunition is explosive pulse bursters. I couldn't part with that one with anything less than 12,000 credits plus 5,000 for ammo…" and with a wave of the hand, "but I'm feeling generous. That beauty has just been sitting over there for so long, I could lend it out for 3,000 but you pay for ammo and any damages on its return."  
It was a deal. Money was exchanged and the guns were delivered to Bacillus' ship at a local docking bay. After a thorough inspection, Bacillus and Cadius were ready for action. They rented a hover truck and under the cover of darkness they set up shop on a rooftop within firing range of Rotul'la's compound. Cadius took the Arkanian projector and the Verpine cannon, while Bacillus armed himself with the rocket launcher and his ingenious lightsaber. Quickly Bacillus moved into position two buildings down the street, keeping his bulky weapon concealed under his cloak. To most it appeared that he either had a severe hunchback or another head concealed underneath. Hidden within the shadows of an alley, he waited for the fireworks to start.

Cadius reveled at his first chance to actually engage in combat. It was his purpose in life and it made him…happy. Yes, somehow his circuits conveyed a feeling of elation. Gingerly he hoisted the warhead projector to his shoulder, locking it in place. Peering through the scope, he zoomed in on a group of three Cragmoloids. They were clustered around the front door chatting senselessly about something. With care he infinitesimally pulled back the trigger, savoring the click of the firing mechanisms. A roaring sound thrashed out of the end of the barrel and flew across the distance. The gas trail from the rocket followed the projectile all the way to the target and with a tremendous shattering of silences, the three guards, the front doors, and a sizable chunk of the ground burst up into flames. Sirens went off, windows shattered, and it was followed by the sound of another roaring rocket.

Bacillus watched the first rocket race across the compound; that was the signal. Using the force he sprinted across a vacant lot and the open ground in front of the building. He was halfway there when he heard the thunderous explosion of the rocket. Continuing on, he got within twenty paces of the building. He reached into a satchel on his belt and pulled out a fist size adhesive detonator. Flinging his arm around, he slung the detonator at the wall and it stuck with a smacking sound. Bacillus dropped to the ground and shielded himself with the force. The explosion ripped a hole through the wall. Upon entering the building Bacillus looked for the Snivvian in the force. Turning left, he proceeded down a smoke filled hallway. Quickly he ran past doorways hoping to outrun anyone's attention.

Rounding a corner he slammed into the bulk of a large Cragmaloid. While Bacillus fell to the floor, the hulking guard simply looked down at the puny thing that just ran into him. Slowly the guard brought his massive foot up, preparing to simply crush Bacillus like a small animal. Without hesitation, a red-orange beam sprung from the apprentice's hands and cut through the Cragmaloid's leg. A screeching yell erupted from the alien as it fell backward, loosing its balance. Bacillus slashed at his fallen foe as he continued down the hallway. Two doors burst open with a hail of blaster fire. Bacillus deflected the bolts back at the Cragmaloids, killing them were they stood. Leaping over the bodies, he rolled into the next room. There were several doors so, using the force, he chose one off on the left wall. A tingling sensation crept up his neck. Carefully he hugged the wall and peered through the doorway. Though a small passage he could see guards rushing by in a bisecting hallway. Bacillus took the rocket launcher off his back and hefted it on top of his shoulder. Pointing it down the passageway, he let off one shot and rolled back out of the doorway and against the wall. The explosion blasted smoke and debris through the doorway. He went through the passage this time and peered into this new hallway. Looking at all the bodies, he guessed the explosion took out about a half dozen Cragmaloids. Continuing to follow the force signature of Snivvian, he pushed on through compound's interior.

Outside Cadius continued to pound the building and its guards. The giant cannon was making short work of anyone who made the mistake of leaving the building. In the distance, Cadius could hear the wails of police sirens. This was about to get messy. Using his enhanced strength, Cadius lifted the cannon and moved to a new position. Ten meters away he had setup an improvised bunker using an abandoned building and a partially enclosed back porch. The heavy stonewalls would provide descent cover. Now he would wait.

Bacillus was doggedly working his way closer to Rotul'la. He used the rocket launcher to clear rooms out at a distance. Running through doorways his lightsaber did the rest. Inside the building the place was setup like a maze. Large rooms were connected to long hallways and short passages. Cragmaloid guards were struggling to get organized and most were just running around trying to find the source of all the explosions. Bacillus used the chaos to make his work even easier. Eventually he made his way to the inner compound. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the building. This area had reinforced locking doors and green metal walls. There were also numerous security cameras positioned in the corners. Approaching a set of large blast doors, Bacillus stabbed them with his lightsaber. Slowly he cut out a large opening and kicked the chunk of door in. Cautiously he entered the massive room. The place was a couple hundred meters across and deep. Throughout the dimly lit interior were a lot of neatly place barriers.

Suddenly a thud fell behind him. He turned to see a new blast door shut in front of the old one. He was trapped. All around the room small groups of Cragmaloids stood from the protective barriers and opened fire. Slug rounds, blaster bolts, and plasma projectiles spattered all around him as Bacillus dove for cover. Through the force he could see all of enemies arranged around him. Scanning their positions he noted his targets. Like ethereal angel of destruction he rose from his cover and poured out a barrage of rockets. When he was planning the mission, he felt that loading the full eighty rockets would have been too much, so he brought half a magazine. In about seven seconds he unloaded the remaining twenty-nine projectiles. The rockets flew across the room like flaming meteorites. Each crashed into its target with a deafening explosion and a flowering of fragments. The battle was surreal. Bacillus fired so quickly that the Cragmaloids didn't have a chance of returning fire. Instead they were blown to pieces by the blinding blasts. The shots seemed to be linked together like a fireworks show. When the echoes of the battle ended, an eerie calm settled over the smoke filled room. Sprinklers were kicked on and struggling to put out fires. Vents were slowly funneling the smoke out. Walking across the body-ridden floor, Bacillus made his way towards Rotul'la.

After taking out several more guard details, he finally made it to the Snivvian's little office. Behind the locked doors fear and anger poured through the force. Using a hand gesture, Bacillus blew the doors in and ignited his lightsaber. Rotul'la pointed a large blaster rifle and at seeing his foe, he hesitated. This was not Skuldren. Who could it be?  
Seeing the little being hesitate, Bacillus clarified his confusion "Skuldren sent me, this is over now." This time Rotul'la didn't even flinch. At hearing Skuldren's name he erupted into a paranoid rage and ripped open a prolonged burst from his blaster rifle. Bacillus simply swiped away several bolts and shot the Snivvian with his lightsaber. The powerful orange bolt crumpled Rotul'la back over his desk and into his chair. Just like in his vision. Tendrils of smoke curled from the wound. Rotul'la was dead. Bacillus hopped on top of the desk and began cutting his way through the ceiling and the roof.

Cadius had his visual sensors locked on to the roof. As soon as he seen a lightsaber cutting through he opened fire. The cannon fire caught the police forces off guard. They had been prowling around the compound trying to determine what happened for the last ten minutes. All they found were craters and bodies. To them it looked like someone tried to take out Rotul'la with an aerial bombardment. Now with 

shells falling all around them, they ran away in fear. Luckily for them, Cadius was taking extra care not to actually hit any of them. It would not do well for him and Bacillus to massacre the local security forces.

Bacillus heard the gunfire and knew that now was the time for escape. Leaping from the roof, and sprinting across the battlefield, he made his way to Cadius. Together they ran back to their ship and managed to get into space before the authorities issued a lockdown. They were home free now. Mission accomplished.

**The Void, Muulag Space, Kahn Kazen's personal flagship:**

A massive, blocky warship sat quietly in space. It was a huge metallic construction that took one hundred thousand Muulags to build. Though it was not the largest vessel in their fleet, it was still large enough to instill pride in Kahn Kazen. Upon his massive bridged he brooded upon elevated throne. It marked his place of rank. Below him squirmed a bridge crew numbering well over a thousand. All of them manning various posts and computer consoles. The ship was huge and required an enormous crew to coordinate all of the systems. The droid overlord's new technology powered most of the ship, allowing the Muulag to increase the number of weapon emplacements. This ship alone could handle an entire enemy fleet. Yet Kazen thought to himself, _the Jardroost was also a fleet killer and it fell in battle, along with its Kahn commander. The enemy is far more capable than we imagined_. He sobered himself with such thoughts. He could not allow the propaganda to brainwash him. No matter how much the media told his people that they were an infinite empire that could not be stopped, he knew it was only moral boosting lies. The soldiers were green and had little experience, as did he. The only thing in their favor was numbers. They had more ships, more troops, and more determination to win this conflict than their enemies. The oracles had foreseen it. Just like they had foreseen the droid overlord. He would lead them to salvation and peace. Kazen was in no hurry for peace. War was his purpose in life. The eternal dusts of time forged him into a great strategist. He only needed the opportunity to use his skills. Of all the Kahns, he was the youngest and the only one who had yet to experience battle. One thing was for sure, he would not let this war end until he got a chance to prove himself. His plans would prevail.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1783-MZK of the Jedi Archives,  
Personal Memoirs of Darth Skuldren…**  
**Personal Note:**Today Skuldren's holocron told me of the adventure of his apprentice Darth Bacillus. I asked him what the importance of this story was and he told me that it was simple…Bacillus and Cadius formed a bond forged in battle. Together they would achieve many things. And that if I paid attention, I would notice that all of his apprentices were forming bonds. By working together they increased their capabilities. All of this would come together with the battles in the Katarii Sector. It would seem that everything plays a part. I cannot wait to hear what happens. As a side note the council was pleased with the information on the Krudesh rituals. Master Fulumn and Master Rayne have both petitioned to extend the timeline of the project. Thus the research continues.


	12. Vacation

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 12:

**"Vacation"**

_The Muulag prepare their defenses, the apprentices prepare their vacations, and a shadow killer stalks his prey…_

**Kajji XII, Skuldren's Academy:**

Among the ancient yellow brick of the academy's walls, Skuldren's apprentices were getting ready to take a much-needed vacation. Alone, Darth Skuldren sat upon a terraced wall overlooking the river plains. The sun glowed warmly on the green, grassy expanse in front of him. He noted the approach of his apprentice, Darth Praxus. Praxus was dressed in a white cape and hood. His eyes were shielded by silver framed protective goggles and a smile curled upon his gray skinned face.

"Master I am excited about visiting Mustafar. I hear it is a wonderful planet of beautiful lava falls and fire rivers. A true marvel of the galaxy!" Praxus' voice was filled with excitement.

"Mustafar…yes, aren't they some what of an _insectile_-like species, I know they have exoskeletons and that they use insects as beasts of burden…" Skuldren let the words trail off, waiting for a response.

Praxus caught his cue, "Yes master, but your teachings have widened my perspective on things. Perhaps some insects are worthy of sentient status. Though I do not think it is a stance my people will adopt anytime soon." He went over to his master's side and peered out at the grassy plains. "The green is quite pleasing to my eyes. Mustafar will be a bit of a test." Skuldren could see the worry in his student's expressions.

"Do not worry Praxus, the reds of Mustafar will not blind your eyes nor imprison you to the indoors. I have faith that Bacillus' modifications to your goggles will hold up quite well." He looked over at his apprentice, "Have they not already improved your vision?"

"That they have, master. I'm able to see things I didn't know existed." Somewhat bolstered by his master's confidence, Praxus again looked cheerful. "Well master, I guess I'll be leaving. I've left the academy's financial and supply affairs in the hands of a competent man named Skrall. Ziam recommended him."

"Yes, I know the man, he will do a fine job in your absence." Skuldren turned back to the plains before him. "May the force be with you, young warrior."

Elsewhere Darth Iconoclast was busy assembling his family. His wife Nora was finished packing and Icono was gathering his nine children. Some were playing upstairs, some were in the backyard, and some were feeding one of Xenon's little creatures. Icono's eldest son, Max, was following him around dutifully. Eventually the two of them managed to get all the children lined up and ready for inspection.

"Alright everyone, bags are packed and were ready to go. First things first, you carry your own luggage. You lose it, your fault, so everyone better keep an eye on their things. Second Max is in command when me and Nora are not around. Hal, you're second in command and I want you especially to keep an eye on Jollo. If he gets lost _you're_ responsible." Icono glanced at his wife who was carrying her bags down the stairs. "Everyone's clear on procedure, good, now lets get to the ship." Icono hurried over to help his wife with her luggage.

"Icono, you sure it's a good idea to catch a lift with Xenon, he's a little…restless." Inquired Nora. She knew Xenon was a bit _adventurous_; his reputation with the female students at the academy had gotten around.

"Xenon is a good friend, he's young still. Maybe one day he'll settle down, but one thing is for sure, he's trustworthy. If he says he'll pick us up on such and such day he will." Icono tried to comfort his wife and sooth her uneasiness. Nora's brown eyes seemed to accept her husbands trust. She pulled her sandy brown hair back and took Icono by the hand. _Yes, if Icono trusts Xenon, then I trust Xenon_. So they made their way to the ship.

At the main courtyard/landing bay there were seven ships gleaming in the sunlight. Icono noted that five of those ships were being loaded up for their various journeys. Master Skuldren always kept two ships for himself, a fighter and a freighter. Xenon and Icono would be taking one of the luxury yachts. Xenon stood on the boarding ramp wearing a dull green military vest and beige shorts. He welcomed his passengers.

"Welcome to Xenon Air, all flights heading towards the core. Please stow luggage in rear and a flight attendant will help you find your seat." A smile blossomed across Xenon's face and his spiel managed to get a giggle out of Icono's kids.

Meanwhile Darth Ziam was getting the other yacht prepped for departure. Moto was sliding up the boarding ramp. Lotus gave Ziam a sly look.

"Did you have something to do with this?" She asked somewhat flirtingly.

"Maybe." Ziam smiled coyly. "But I hope you don't mind Moto, he's kind of on his own still and I thought I should stick with him until he makes some new friends." Lotus didn't seem to mind, she simply looked at Ziam's glowing blue eyes. _Persuasion_, she thought to herself,_ to think he was only using his natural _

_charms right now. God help me if he unleashed the force._

Darth Adder raised his head and watched Praxus take off. It was a sleek looking shuttle, too bad the heat on Mustafar would probably scorch off all the paint. _Why in the stars would anybody want to go to a lava planet_, he thought to himself. Personally, Adder was a fisherman. In the entire galaxy the best fishing spot was Mon Calamari. _Yep, it was time for a little R'n'R_.

Bacillus was also prepping a ship. He had returned just two days ago. His news brought a bit of relief to his master, but Master Skuldren was still worried about his old friend, Siyal. Siyal was a Ryn who used to rob banks with Skuldren. He was suppose to meet Bacillus and tell him about Rotul'la, but for some reason he didn't. His absence was bothersome. Bacillus was concerned with his master and had offered to go look for Siyal. Master Skuldren accepted.

So while everyone was on vacation, Bacillus was heading out _another mission_. _At least Cadius will be with me_, he thought.

**Vlakor, the Muulag homeworld:**

The landscape was a twisted dreamscape of violets, blues, and blacks. Vivid blue trees with purple leaves stood magnificently over rolling hills. Black rivers flowed through the land dividing the numerous clans of Muulags.

Everywhere you looked there was a three or four story house. Each had multilevel basements and housed around fifty Muulags. Even though the Muulags were asexual, they still had very strong family ties. Most families were bounded to several others and formed a clan. The largest clans formed the ruling parties of government.

At the top was the High Kahn of the People, Mal Furthog. He was a benevolent leader and he went to great lengths to ensure the happiness of his people. Several massive orbital stations, used for expanded living space, were constructed under his initiative. In fact the war was his doing. His people needed living space, thus he used their army to take it. Initially they had great success. Several colonies were set up in the far lands and the enemy was reeling back before the might of the Muulag navies.

But then the Katarii allied with the Wallonians.

Those Wallonians were skilled adversaries. For several years they struggled against the Katarii Alliance. 

The oracles proclaimed that a metallic deity would come and spare them from their misery. It would bring them peace and victory.

_Then the overlord arrived_. He was nearly 3 meters tall and his eyes glowed a crimson red. His metallic skin was a dark grey, almost black, and it gleamed in the light. On its face was a sinister grin of polished metal fangs.

It had entered the system in a strange vessel; barely big enough for one passenger. The fleet picked it up for inspection. Upon opening the ship, the overlord woke and their misery began.

The overlord immediately seized one of the Muulag in a viselike grip. Painfully it extracted the contents of the creature's feeble mind and excruciatingly assimilated its knowledge. It learned of the oracle's prophecy and decided to proclaim himself the _Savior of the Muulag_.

For two weeks it demanded sacrifices. In order to please his people, Furthog sent the fleet out to go capture some prisoners. After that it became a necessity. The overlord had to be continuously supplied with prisoners. No one knew exactly _why_ the prisoners were needed, but all understood _what_ happened to them. They were tortured, perpetually.

And so Furthog, High Kahn of the People, sat in his office looking out at his beautiful, strange world. How he used to love to simply float down the black waterfalls in his youth. Now he had no time. The war and the _overlord_ took it all.

If only he could rid himself of this nuisance. To the astral pits with the oracles, the _overlord_ was a curse. Surely he would be the end of them all.

**Xando II, abandoned warehouse:**

Truger Paego was much more active in the resolution of his problem. In fact the key to his success _stood_ before him. Across from him a wiry Ryn was restrained to an inverted table. Metal bands secured his wrists and ankles. A special hole allowed his tail to pop through the other side.

Captain Siyal was having a rough week.

Last thing he remembered was being in _Galdon's House of Delight_. Three beautiful women were sitting at his private table and the drinks were on the house. Life was great.

Then some deviled-ray looking guy taped him on the shoulder and asked him if he wanted to accept a holonet transmission.

Messages like that cost a lot of dough.

So Siyal excused himself from the ladies and followed the guy to the back. Going through a door, he looked for the transceiver and **whop!** Everything went black. He was out before he hit the floor.

When he woke, the deviled-ray guy was still there but the ladies were gone. He wasn't in Galdon's anymore either. _Probably not even the same planet_, he thought.

The man never asked any questions. Never even raised a hand. He just sat there, waiting. _Waiting for what?_

Siyal tried one more time, "Hey friend, what is this about? You know if you told me, maybe I could help you?" _Still nothing. It was always nothing._

Truger just sat there amused. _Yes it was only a matter of time. Someone will come._

**Mustafar:**

Praxus arrived on bubbling planet of red magma. His ship sat down in fairly new landing bay with top of the line air circulators and climate control. In fact, it was _chilly_.

_To think, I'm on a burning ball of heat and its cold. That will change._

He made his way outside and was not surprised. The heat hit him like a speeder crashing into a wall. It nearly knocked him on to his knees. Sweat began to poor out of him. His clothes were soaked. _Alright, time to find an environment suit._

After a short ride on the local transportation, an oversized bug carriage, he finally made his way to the local tourist center. Upon entering the facility, he was again blessed with a miraculous blanket of cold air. Looking around, he saw all kinds of services: speeder rentals, hotel accommodations, listings of amusement parks, and behold, climate control equipment.

Praxus stood in awe of all the various products. They had mobile climate systems designed to cool off 10 meter hemispheres so you and your family could enjoy the sights at leisure; smaller units could be worn by your pets. Special coolers that guaranteed to keep even ice cream fresh on the fiery tundra. And dozens of cooling suits in all shapes and sizes.

One of the employees approached Praxus, "Can I help you find a suit sir? I imagine the heat must be especially hard on you with that extra head gear." The employee, Rez, seemed genuinely concerned. "Don't worry, I can get you a suit that'll accommodate your mask and species without any problem, just give me a second." Going into a back room, Rez returned with a heavy looking space suit.

"Here sir, you can try it on in one of the dressing rooms and if it fits we can ring it up for you at the counter." Rez gave a warm smile and went to go talk with another customer.

Luckily the suit fit Praxus fine, _a little cumbersome_, he thought, but if it kept him cool it wouldn't matter. It was also a little pricey.

With his suit on, he again braved the raging heat of Mustafar. The door slid open, he stepped out, and the blast of heat…was not there. It actually worked. Time to go sight seeing.

Talking with the locals, Praxus learned where all the major tourist spots where. There was the _Seven Falls, the Three Rivers, Danti's Peak_, and _Devil's Gorge_. However, he came to learn that the real beauties of Mustafar lied elsewhere. So he noted the new locations on his datapad map and set out on his journey.

Now the hard part.

Mustafarians did not like speeders, instead they domesticated large insects to carry them around. Praxus debated renting a speeder but the prices were absurd. The bugs were cheap.

He managed to pack his supplies on _Nessi_, his insectoid beast of burden, and force jumped up into the saddle. It was a rough ride. Every step was a bounce and Praxus quickly learned how to lean and hop with the insects strides. But the scenery was magnificent.

In the distance black peaks erupted with brilliantly bright lava, splashing like a gigantic geyser. Glistening onyx decorated the landscape and a majestic red sky bloomed on the horizon.

_Broiled. Salted. Filleted and buttered. Sautéed. Stop it_, he told himself.

He couldn't help it. The delicious insect beneath him made his taste buds drool. _All that food on a giant, natural grill. Food_. This wasn't working.

**Hyperspace, Correllian Run:**

Space. Bacillus was still held in awe at it's _inifinteness_. Endless. "Cadius, what do you think is beyond the stars?"

"Besides more stars and planets, plus other negligible debris…vacuum." Replied the innocent looking robot.

Bacillus did not design Cadius to look sinister. Nor did he look human. Instead he was a droid with physical features capable of displaying emotion. Emotions that he actually felt, regardless of their origins.

"That's rather gloomy. Come on Cadius, you can do better than that. Use your imagination, I did _give_ you one you know." Bacillus spun the pilot's chair so that he was facing his copilot.

"Very well, I knew you would want something unrealistic." Metal eyelids shut halfway giving the droid a mystic quality, as if he were really peering into the depths of space. "I see dragons. Angelic serpents flying through the ether. They have long, scaly tails and giant wings. They are also intelligent. They are the guardians of the void. No one leaves without the permission of the creator. Thus they guard his kingdom from his creation." Cadius' voice was rhythmic and enchanting, "beyond that no one can comprehend, not with our current state of existence. It is not yet time for that."

Bacillus sat flabbergasted. "That was astral. You are really something else." He reached over and patted Cadius on the back. "I never knew you had it in you. Put that in a poetry book and you could make some spare credits."

Cadius did not look amused. His thin, metallic lips frowned. "I wasn't spinning that for your amusement." He sounded hurt. "I meant it. Its what I believe."

This got Bacillus' attention. "Why dragons?"

"It's not a secret. Such creatures do exist, though they are rarely scene. The Jedi have met with such beings from time to time. Though no one knows much more than that, other than they are able to live in the vacuum of space." Cadius' glowing eyes stared at Bacillus.

"I didn't know that." Cadius' glare eased a bit. Bacillus continued, "Maybe, after we find Siyal, we'll go look for one of the dragons. The Force might be able to guide us to one." Cadius looked pleased.

**Mon Calamari:**

Blue as far as the eye can see. An endless landscape of gently rolling blue, sparkling in the sunlight. Overhead a cloudless blue sky permitted maximum visibility. Darth Adder peered over the side of his midsized aquatic skimmer. He could see nearly fifty meters down. Beyond that, the dark depths of the ocean swallowed all visible light. To his delight, he could see six different types of top water fish. It was going to be a good day.

Adder baited up his hook and dropped the line straight down. It took nearly a minute for the sinker to hit bottom. At this spot the water was 200 meters deep, fairly shallow compared to most areas on the 

planet's all encompassing ocean.

The tip of the pole tugged down twice, Adder gave it a modest yank, and the line took off. Adjusting his grip, Adder loosened the drag. The fish was zooming along the bottom but slowly coming up as torpedoed away from the skimmer. Slowly the fish lost momentum and Adder began reeling in. It was big and full of fight. He had to let it run two more times to let it tire out. Finally after eight minutes of reeling, he got his first glimpse of the fish. Ten meters out, the beautiful neon speckled marlander leapt out of the water. Two magnificent sails glowed in a multicolor spectrum of wonder. Adder continued to reel the fish in and it seemed to have lost its fight. With a quick heave and a bit of the Force, he pulled the fish into the skimmer. Its tail thrashed on the deck. Grabbing it by its long spear-like bill, Adder held the fish up. It was as tall as him and three times as heavy. And this was his first catch of the day.

The hours rolled by and Adder continued to pull up monster-sized fish. It had been a long time since he had done this. A long time. Back when his pal Milo was still alive. They use to go fishing all the time. That all ended when a Sith artillery barrage wiped out 98 percent of their battalion. Of course it also wiped out an entire Republic division. Their commanders thought it was worthwhile sacrifice. Darth Adder made sure it was their last mistake.

The ocean was soothing. He watched the sun set on the horizon. The red-golden glow beaming over the water. _Water. So much water. Hmm._ A thought occurred to him. Water was one of the fundamental aspects of the Krudesh rituals. _From water and earth sprang life._ So far none of Skuldren's apprentices had been able to make the next step. Perhaps, with a little effort and patience, Darth Adder could make that leap.

**Mustafar:**

Praxus had already gone through half his rations. So far it had worked. His hunger had been kept at bay. Besides, he was almost there.

With the unexpected difficulties of _Nessi_, he had to alter his plans. The Mustafarian locals had pointed out three major sites. He would have time for only one. Thus he picked the one that they said _rivaled all the fountains of Aderaan and the rays of the Rainbow Drift_. They called it the _Red Maelstrom_.

Checking with his datapad, he discovered that he was there. Off to the right were five small hills. Tendrils of smoke crept out of the top of each black mound. There were no lava seas, no lava rivers, not even a lava fountain. Only the rough, course rock and five puny hills.

"Mustafarians must not like tourists", Praxus muttered to himself.

His steed neighed in return.

Praxus admonished the giant insect. "Ah, you'll get yours too. When I get back will see about you."

He had come all this way for nothing. Just looking at Nessi made his mouth water. One more meal might hold him over until he got back to town.

With a heavy heart, he sat down on the hard rock surface. His cumbersome suit kept him cool but provided little in the way of cushion. Pulling an instant meal packet out of his satchel, he removed his helmet and began to eat. Crunchy little morsels of candy covered bugs crunched in between his dull teeth. The juices poured out of their tiny carapaces. To Praxus, it was delicious.

Behind him he heard a low rumbling sound.

_An earthquake?_ He thought.

Turning around, he noticed that the amount of smoke coming from the mounds had increased. The rumbling was increasing, slowly gaining momentum. Beneath him the ground shook. Steam was building up in the mounds. He could hear the screeching sound of the pressure wheezing out of the planet. Then the pressure climaxed, blasting out of the mounds, spewing lava in a massive 60-meter arc.

Praxus stood dumbstruck. Five giant fountains of lava crisscrossed before him. Each stream drizzled off as it reached its peak. All of the intersecting arches meshed together like branches on a tree. Where each one met, a tiny star burst of lava splashed out in all directions. It was like looking at liquid trees of fire, blowing in the wind. He had never seen anything as breathtaking as this in his entire life.

Gently the lava geysers subsided back into their rolling mounds. The lava disappeared into the crevasses in the ground. Just like that, it was all gone.

Praxus wanted to stay and watch it again but he knew he had limited supplies. He needed to head back.

The journey was long and tiring. Yet the beauty of the lava fountains managed to subdue his appetite. He couldn't help but think of all that fire. Fire. The Krudesh.

Mustafar was a planet abundant in fire. This was an opportunity he should take advantage of. With this much raw energy to work with, he could surely make strides towards the fifth element of the _Krudeshi rituals_. The power of life could be just over the horizon. The key would be the _fire oceans_.

**Xando II, Truger Paego's Hideout:**

Siyal lay restrained to the table, trying to put together the pieces. _Why I am here?_ The answer was 

simple, he had been kidnapped. _Now who would want to do that?_ Rotul'la. _All right, the scumsucker finally tracked me down and now he's going to get his revenge._ To think, he was supposed to meet with Skuldren's apprentice. He was so close to wrapping up this whole ordeal. Now all hope was lost.

Siyal tried the Dashade again, "I know Rotul'la sent you, guess you're just waiting for him to show up so he can do this personally. Least you can do is let me know what I'm in for."

Truger sat perfectly still in his chair. He eyed the Ryn from across the room. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Whose Rotul'la?"

_He didn't know._ Siyal was taken back. "He's a Snivvian gangster, lives on Ketel."

"Does he work for the Sith?" Came Truger's stern voice.

_The Sith?_ Siyal's thoughts began to race._ Now I'm getting somewhere. This guy is awfully worried. He's snooping around about his employer…a Sith. Why would a Sith hire someone to kidnap him?_ Skuldren.

"From time to time." Siyal finally responded. "He had a big grudge against this guy called Skuldren." It was a dangerous game, but he had to play his hunch.

Truger took his feet off his desk and sat up straight. _So Rotul'la sent a Sith to hire him to take out this Skuldren._ "What else do you know about this Skuldren?"

Siyal paused. Gathering his thoughts, he replied, "Well I only met him once. Rotul'la caught the guy trying to cheat in the casinos. We were all in Rotul'la's office when this Skuldren guy snapped. Starting flinging stuff across the room with the Force, whipped out a lightsaber and cut the desk in half. Then to top it all off, he blasted with lightning! Stuff shot straight out of his fingers, just like some old spook tale. Never seen anything like it. I mean I heard stories about people doing such things but I didn't think it was true." Siyal's facial expressions added to the story. He had a real gift for storytelling. Hopefully this paid off.

**Kuat, KDY Theme Park:**

Screaming by at subsonic speeds, Iconoclast's face was being thrashed by the enormous g-forces. Gravity whipped him side-to-side, then the entire car inverted in a loop-to-loop. His stomach heaved as he was wrenched into a blistering corkscrew. His hands were tightly squeezing the handlebars on his restraints, his legs dangled freely. With the wind rushing past his face, he had to admit that this…was…astral!

Air rushed out of the cart above as the brakes slowed them down. The ride came to a smooth stop as 

eager kids waited in line for their chance to get on board. The harnesses lifted up and Icono and his family rose from their seats.

"Dad, dad, that was galactic. Let's do it again!" Cried Jollo as he was jumping up and down in excitement.

Hal budged in front of Jollo, cutting off his pleas. "Hey Dad, why don't we try the Nubula Spider next. We haven't rode that one yet." Hal used just enough Force persuasion that it managed to affect his little brother.

"Yeah! Let's ride that one next!" Yelled Jollo, still brimming with enthusiasm.

Icono smiled at Hal. A Jedi might not like such manipulation, but when done with tact, Icono saw it as an art form.

"Alright kids, let's head for the Nebula Spider next." No sooner than the words left his mouth, all nine kids charged out of the exit line and sprawled toward the next ride.

"This is nice Icono, we should get out more often." Nora's words to her husband were sweet and comforting.

"You're right Nora, we'll have to start taking trips once a month. It'd be good to let the kid's see what the galaxy has to offer." Icono was happy.

In fact, he was jubilant. He was with his family and all of them were having fun. Still, he couldn't quite shake the thrill of having the wind rush by him on the amusement rides. The Force was tingling. Something about the wind. Yes, that was it, the wind and Krudesh.

An idea popped into Icono's mind. On this next ride he was going to try something. With any luck, he just might stumble upon the solution to the next step.

Coruscant:

Dazzling light hummed and blinked all around the room. On the dance floor were species of all kinds. From Abyssins to Zeltrons, they all danced to the beat of the music pouring from the stage band. Tonight the band was _Nek Lightning_, Xenon didn't recognize them but admitted that they were pretty good.

"So what do you think of the band?" The seductive voice belonged to a female S'kytri.

Xenon looked into her glowing eyes, "They're good." He eased his hand on to her thigh. She smiled. 

"You ever hear the _Ryn Devils_ play, I saw them on Commenor couple years back."

"Oh they're my favorite!" She leaned in closer to Xenon. Her light green skin pressed up against him.

Xenon wasn't for sure what he saw in her. Was it her shimmering yellow eyes, her green silky skin, or the wings. Come to think of it, he had never dated a girl with wings. This was the first.

She leaned over to Xenon's ear, and in a husky whisper, "You know, we can leave anytime you want. My place or yours, it doesn't matter."

Xenon was game.

Three days later, he found himself wandering the shops of Coruscant with a beautiful woman by his side. The same women. Her name was Jina. She had gone to school here, furthering her education, and got a degree in business. She now owned several popular nightclubs on the upper levels of Coruscant. And for some odd, spontaneous reason, he was still with her. It wasn't normal for him, then again, he had never been to Coruscant before. Maybe there was something in the water.

"Jina let's go over to that plant store, I want to see what they've got." Xenon was anxious to see what kind of selection they had here in the Galactic Core.

"Alright, I like looking at the flowers." Jina was wearing a simple, full-length, white dress. Her wings slipped comfortable out of the back and were nestled in closely.

The store's glass window displayed an array of colorful, exotic flowers. As Xenon approached, the glass door slid open. Inside the air was humid and damp. A Ho'Din stood behind the counter. Several legal notices were posted on the wall, advertising what plants were illegal on what planets and systems. Jina wandered off towards the flower section. Xenon noted that the store was rather spacious. The aisles stretched a good 30 meters towards the back of the store.

Xenon strolled over to the Ho'Din. "Do you happen to have any Nosaurian quick soil?" He asked.

"Nope, that stuff's been hard to come by. Most people don't know too much about dirt, they just take what they can get. The few people who do keep a small garden usually pump it full of chemicals." The Ho'Din eyed Xenon with a look of interest. "You know much about _sentalias_?"

Xenon grinned, "I have three. One of them is a golden spackled dwarf breed nearly six meters high."

The massive Ho'Din gave a deep laugh. "Ah, so you are a fellow botanist. Tell you what friend, I've got some genuine Coruscanti soil straight from ground zero. Don't ask me how I got it, it wasn't easy." Xenon followed the storekeeper into a back room.

"I keep this stuff back here because it's not exactly legal. Nutrients in the soil are radioactive. Causes the plants to mutate, however I've done some tests and none of it is toxic, at least in human standards." The Ho'Din's baritone voice rumbled in the little storage closet.

"How much?" Xenon's voice was sharp and to the point.

"Technically I can't sell it. Far as anyone's concerned, I don't even have it. That stuff in front of you doesn't even exist." He put his blue-green, webbed hand to his chin and paused. "Take it as a gift. In return you can look at a plant for me." A curious smile swept his face. There was something mischievous about that twinkle in his eyes.

"Show me." Xenon replied.

They both left the storage closet and headed for the back. Xenon gestured over at Jina and she came over to see.

"We're going to look at a plant in back, I'll be right back." Xenon's voice was caring, he stroked her hand in a gentle caress.

"Okay, but don't be too long." Her voice was music to Xenon's ears.

The Ho'Din and Xenon made their way to the back. He noticed that there was several special sections back here. One door was labeled desert, another artic. The door they entered simply said private.

Inside was a small storage room lined with shelves. In the middle of the room sat a cluttered table. The Ho'Din approached it. Beneath a yellow cloth, the storekeeper revealed a small plant concealed under an overturned glass bowl.

"It is a frantul bolonda. This one is still an infant. I know you have a touch. If you could but spare a little magic for this one, I would give you the soil, free of charge." The Ho'Din looked at Xenon, his face was stern.

Xenon wanted the soil and yet, "I'll do it…but how did you know?"

"The _sentalias_, no one but a force-sensitive can get them to live for more than a month. You have three." Another smile crossed the Ho'Din's face.

"I'll remember that." Replied Xenon.

He knelt by the little plant and peered at it through the force. He could feels its cells pulsing within the green stalks. Something was causing them pain. Focusing in on the macroscopic cells, he visualized the 

intruders. Small purple bacteria were consuming the plants carbon and water. It was starving the plant. Xenon concentrated on the bacteria, analyzing its structure and composition. He could actually feel the bacteria's fears and desires. It feared sodium.

"Do you have any salt?" He asked the Ho'Din.

The storekeeper left and returned shortly with a cute little bantha saltshaker. Xenon took the shaker and sprinkled some salt onto the plants leaves. He sent a mental image to the bacteria, _this is better than water, sweeter than carbon, eat deeply_.

Now the bacteria would eat the very poison it feared without ever realizing it.

"There, that ought to do it, if it persists try some sodium solution. The bacteria in the plant seems to dislike it." Xenon returned a grin to the storekeeper.

The Ho'Din beamed in thanks, "Thank you, this has been most helpful. I thought I was going to loose this one." He put his arm around Xenon and led him back out front and to the counter. "Now, lets see about that soil hmm." He went into the storage closet and returned with a sealed metal box. "This should protect it from any _sensors_, wouldn't want to damage it." The Ho'Din winked.

"Yes, those sensors would be an _unpleasant_ surprise." Xenon caught the Ho'Din's meaning. Travel authority sensors would normally pick up any radioactive materials. The box would prevent that.

Xenon looked over at Jina, "Come on Jina, let's go get something to eat."

After a delicious meal and a full day of window shopping and exploring, the couple retired to Xenon's upper level hotel room. Jina was taking a shower while Xenon sat in the small living room area of the hotel suite. He was staring at the shining metal box the Ho'Din gave him. Dirt. Soil. _From the ground and the water springs life…_ The Krudesh. There was something special about this dirt. A secret that was begging to be unlocked.

Xenon opened the box and gazed at the brown soil within. It had a strong, musty aroma. Through the Force he felt something odd. A small infinitesimal will waiting to be heard. A tiny little voice whispering in a strange tongue. He could almost understand the words…_life, life, life._

Without thinking, he did something in the force. A gentle nudge, with a slight projection of thought. To his surprise a green bud appeared in the course granules of dirt. The little speck of green grew to the size of his thumbnail.

_Water._

The thought entered Xenon's mind like a blaster bolt. He needed water. Quickly he went into the tiny 

kitchen and filled a caf cup with water. Returning to the table where the box sat, he poured the water onto the green bud.

As the water soaked into the tiny pod it split, revealing a thin, twisting stem.

Xenon sat back in silence. Thoughts racing through his head. Through the Force he had just created a plant. He had created _life_.

From the bathroom Jina's voice called out, "Xenon, come join me, the water is just right."

He hesitated. This was a momentous occasion. Then he thought to himself, _what better way to celebrate!_ Thus he triumphantly went to go join Jina.

Xando II:

Bacillus and Cadius returned to the Ketel System searching for clues as to Captain Siyal's whereabouts. Their investigations led them to Xando II, the third planet from the system's sun. Whereas Xando I was a mountainous planet mined for its ore, Xando II was vibrant, lush green financial hub. Forest covered two thirds of the surface and played an integral part of the planet's architecture. The primary business on the planet was investment firms and brokerages. Money was their main export.

The best information Bacillus and Cadius were able to find always seemed to come from the local bars and night spots. Siyal loved the night life. After visiting half a dozen bars and clubs they ended up in a place called _Galdon's House of Delight_. Bacillus went over to the bartender.

Casually Bacillus asked the man, "You see any Ryn in here lately." Nonchalantly, he slid a decricred across the bar.

The bartender, a rough looking Houk, palmed the chip. "Not too many of their kind around here. Most of'em don't got much in the way of spending money. But I did see one in here awhile back. Real flashy dresser. Purple captains tunic with a bunch of medals on it. Probably got'em at a pawn shop." He gave a slight chuckle that caused his big belly to shake grotesquely. "Can't tell ya too much more than that, he got pretty plastered then disappeared without paying the rest of his tab. Say you friends of his, I still need someone to settle up the bill." Despite the man's portly stomach, he had two massive arms. He crossed them in an intimidating gesture.

"You tell me who he was with that night and how I might be able to get a hold of them and I'll settle the bill." Replied Bacillus.

The Houk looked up and stared at the ceiling. He seemed to be thinking. "Well he was with three 

women that night. All ugly too, heh." His belly began shaking again and he chuckled. "One was Warta, a trashy Gamorrean madam. She had two of her girls with her…Trixi and Shuluu. Trixi's been workin' over at _Bolo's_ across the street. She's a real big heavyset Twi'lek. Shuluu still hangs out here at night, she's a Sanyassan, real brute. Come around after sunset and you'll probably catch all three." Reaching into his back pocket, the Houk produced a datapad. After typing a few buttons he replied, "Now that bill comes out to 236 credits, hard currency."

"Very well." Bacillus pulled out a cred marker, set the amount, and handed it over to the Houk. He gave it a quick scan to verify the amount, then put it into his pocket.

Later that evening, Bacillus and Cadius returned. They each took a different table and ordered drinks. Bacillus eyed the room and easily spotted the two women. Warta was sitting with a Whiphid, by the looks of things they were both dead drunk. The Whiphid was spilling his drink all over the place and Warta was struggling to order another round. The waitress was having trouble understanding the slurred basic.

He eliminated her for the time being. Even if he could get her away from the Whiphid, he probably wouldn't be able to understand a word she said.

That left Shuluu. She was a well built Sanyassan. If you only looked from the shoulders down, she was quite attractive. Yet her face reminded one of a rotting corpse or some undead creature. It was a terrible combination. Right now she was by herself sitting at the bar.

Bacillus made his way over and sat in the barstool next to her. She took notice immediately and cracked an innocent smile.

Her heady voice spoke in a thick accent, "What can I do for you handsome." Her hand placed itself on the inside of his upper thigh.

Bacillus was a bit startled. "Actually I was looking for some information."

Shuluu continued to stroke his thigh, "Well what do you want to know sweetie." She cast a lustful gaze at Bacillus' innocent brown eyes.

"I have a friend, he's a Ryn, fashions himself a captain. He was in here a while back with you and I was wondering what happened?" Bacillus' blood was beginning to boil. The room was getting hot.

"Oh we never got anywhere, he left with a Dashade gentleman out the back door. Something about a holonet call." She smiled, her ruby painted lips spread deviously across her face.

To himself, he couldn't help but think that she was pretty when she smiled. Gathering his thoughts he managed to reply, "Dashade, um, that's…interesting." His words were choppy. Right now he couldn't 

seem to think straight.

"If you want, we can go back to my place and talk some more about it…" The words purred out of her mouth. Her body poised itself at Bacillus, offering it like a gift.

He couldn't help himself. "Alright…that sounds good." The words came out fast.

On the way out, he gave Cadius the _all clear_ sign and followed Shuluu back to her apartment.

Cadius watched him leave and felt humor. Hopefully he would have some fun. Cadius continued to drink his _nova spritzer_. Companionship. Most droids didn't have such a desire, not in the way sentients do. Back on Kajji there were a couple dozen droids like him, capable of feeling emotion, and even love. Yet there wasn't a special someone for him.

But daydreaming wasn't getting him anywhere. In fact the sooner they found Siyal, the sooner he could leave this place and his disturbing thoughts behind. He scoped out the being known as Warta and concluded that she was in no shape for questioning. Maybe the Twi'lek across the street would be of some help.

Paying his tab, he walked out of _Galdon's_ and over to _Bollo's_. Inside he scanned the crowd and saw the Twi'lek over in a corner booth. She was alone.

Cadius walked over, sat down and introduced himself, "My name is Cadius and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." His synthesized voice had a charming quality to it.

Trixi looked taken back, "That's awfully sweet of you, uh is there something I can…do…for you." She leaned forward exposing herself somewhat tactfully, just enough to see if it had an effect. She had never worked for a droid before.

Cadius' optical sensors didn't miss a thing. He noticeably looked. After a slight hesitation he replied, "Do you remember a Ryn a while back, over at _Galdon's_."

"Yes, he left with a Dashade and didn't come back. It was rather odd, he seemed like he was interested." She continued to study Cadius._ Maybe this droid has something most don't_, she thought. Carefully she slid her purse to the edge of the table and _accidentally_ bumped it off. "Oops…don't worry, I'll get it." Leaning down to pick it up, she glanced over at Cadius. _That compartment there could be hiding something._ "Say dear, if you want, we could talk about this somewhere else. Somewhere _intimate_." Her arm reached across the table to take Cadius by the hand.

"That would be…well…I'm not sure." This was unexpected. Cadius had never thought about being with a flesh and blood before. In fact, he had never had any reason to try out his special features. Bacillus thought it would be interesting if droids could reproduce. Technically they could only do so successfully 

with the other droids he created. But Cadius might still be able to engage in such matters simply for the _experience_. "On second thought, I think I will take you up on your offer."

Cadius held her hand and they both rose to leave when a burly human interrupted them.

"Hey robot, I seen her first." The stubble faced human pushed Cadius back. "Just cus' a guy goes to the fresher doesn't mean ya' can hone in on his girl." He was obviously upset.

Calmy Cadius asked Trixi, "Do you want to go with this ruffian or with me?"

Trixi smiled at Cadius. That was all the reply he needed.

The human took a swing at Cadius. It was a wild powerhouse of a left hook. Cadius simply dodged it and using the man's momentum, he turned the guy off balance and flung him to the floor. He took a step over to the fallen human and zapped him with a stun bolt. Putting the concealed blaster back in his wrist, he strolled over to Trixi, took her by the arm, and strolled out.

Mustafar:

Praxus stood before a fiery ocean of lava. He sat cross-legged on the ground in deep meditation. A Sith would bask in his anger in order to manipulate the Force with ease. However, Master Skuldren did not approve of this method. Praxus agreed. Such techniques were sloppy and bred out of impatience. The key to power was time and it should not be rushed.

Thus Praxus absorbed the energy of the heat spewing from the molten fire. The energy in turn fueled the Force. The power coursed through Praxus' veins. His muscles quivered in anticipation. But what next? A glancing thought passed through his mind and no sooner than it left, the power surging through his body disappeared. It was gone.

_What went wrong? What happened?_ The thoughts raced through his mind, yet the answers did not appear.

Feeling defeated, once again, he got up and decided it was time to go. As he rose, he noticed something on his forearm. A bug. He took his gloved right hand and picked the insect off of his suit. Carefully examining it, he noted its metallic green carapace. It had two translucent wings speckled with violet dots. Six tiny legs jutted out from its abdomen. It was the exact image of the thought that interrupted his meditation. On the brink of discovery his mind though about food. And yet now he held the very thing he thought of.

Was it coincidence?

No. This insect was native only to his home planet, Kubindi. It was the Force. The Krudesh. It worked! He had done it! He had created life!

For the first time in his entire life, he was able to look at an insect out of admiration and fondness instead of hunger.

Now, full of vigor, Praxus went over and jumped on top of his insect steed. The journey back to town was not nearly as arduous as the journey out. In town, Praxus returned his beast of burden, Nessie, back to the Mustafarian trader, event though it was his to keep. As of the moment, a new perspective had washed over him. Everything appeared in a new light.

He managed to check out with the docking authorities without any problems. Firing up his engines, his sleek shuttle rose from the docking bay and slipped into the atmosphere above. _Next stop, Kajji._

Mon Calamari:

Peacefully rocking back and forth amongst the giant sparkling ocean, Adder sat serenely. The moon was out and caused the water to glimmer like diamonds. The smacking of a fish, jumping out of the water and slapping it on the way down, was the only sound to punctuate the calm silence. Life was abundant in the water. Adder could feel the Force rolling out of the depths in abundance, a massive well of power, waiting to be tapped. It would allow him to create life, yet he knew it would not bring back what he wanted. His friend was dead. Not event the Force or the Krudesh could bring him back.

Alone on the sea, he swayed to and fro in his little skimmer. What should he create?

_A rock guppy_. They were Milo's favorite.

You couldn't eat them, they were barely big enough to swallow your bait, but they were pretty. All kinds of colors covered their little smooth skin bodies. And they made a grunting noise when you held them. As if they were trying to ask you to be put back in the water. Milo would collect them in a bucket as they were fishing and talk to them. They answered in their tiny grunts and both of them would bust out laughing. They were times of joy. Days long missed.

_Grunt._

Adder looked over the side at the noise but he didn't see anything. It was dark. The black water stared back. Adder sat back dismayed. He had heard it, he knew it wasn't just in his head.

**Plop.**

A small smack...this time in the boat. Adder looked down at his feet. It was a guppy. Gently he picked the tiny fish up and held it in his hands. It was wet and slimy. Red and purple spots covered its marbled brown skin. Bulgy eyes stared up at him.

_Grunt._

"Yes, I know. The air world is harsh isn't it? You want to go back in?" Asked Adder.

Grunt.

"Here…lets put some water in the bait basket." Adder reached over and filled the plastform container with fresh saltwater. "That'll do for now."

The little fish swam in circles around the pail. Water splashed as his tail thrashed back and forth.

_Old memories._

Too many, it was time to leave. He would have to see if the locals had any travel aquariums.

As the matter sunk in, it just didn't seem to matter. He managed to create that little fish. There was no way it just swam to the top like that. Yet it wasn't the miracle he wanted. Perchance in time it would suffice. Adder felt that it was time to head back to the academy. His vacation no longer held the thrill.

Kuat, KDY Theme Park:

The Nebula Spider was a central sphere that spun in a circle. As the ride progressed, the axis tilted. Out of the sphere four dozen outstretching arms held open seated passenger cars. Each seated four people. Icon sat with his wife and youngest son, Jollo. His other kids were spread out among the other cars.

At first the ride started out slowly, picking up speed as it went. After ten seconds Icono was firmly pasted to his seat, the wind washing his face. Now was his chance. Opening his mind, he channeled the motion of the wind through him, using it to push the Force from his toes out through his hands. He struggled to raise his left arm. Letting go of his safety harness, he gradually slithered his hand on to the car's sideboard. The energy welled up in his fingertips, waiting to be released. In his mind's eye, he pictured a beautiful dragon tailed robin, his wife's favorite animal. The power rushed out of his hand and swirled through the air in front of his spinning car. It looked like a multihued fireball, soaring off to the left side of his car as the ride continued revolving around the central sphere. He jerked his head around, trying to follow it.

Nora and Jollo tugged at his shirt. They had to yell over the rush of the air, "Look, it's in front of us!" They cried in unison.

Icono gazed out in front of the car. About twenty meters out, his fireball was metamorphosing. A shape was beginning to appear. At the same time, the ride was slowing down, coming to a stop.

Jollo yelled out to his brothers, "Hey guys, look over there!" He pointed out at the fluid object circling in the air.

Everyone looked up. The shape was growing wings and a long, forked tail. Myriad colors turned into vivid indigos.

Quietly Nora whispered to her husband, "Did you do that?"

Icono nodded his head in silence. A smug grin swallowing his face.

The object was now a bird flying through the air.

"It's a dragon tailed robin. Oh honey, those are my favorite." Nora leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Awh, come on dad, cut it out. I'm right here you know." Whined Jollo.

The ride came to a stop and as everyone was getting off they were murmuring about the phantasmal bird. _It just appeared out of a ball of plasma. No, I seen it fly in from over there. The sun was in your eyes._ People were talking amongst themselves. Icono just smiled.

Finally, he and his family had walked away from the ride and not too many people were around. His children assaulted him with pleas.

"Come on dad." "You gotta tell us." "Yea dad, let us in." "Ya how ja do it." They all cried at once.

"Sshhhh." He murmured. "I'll tell you, now settle down." He looked over at his wife, who stared in interest. She wanted to know too. "I used the Force."

"You mean Krudesh. Yippee, dad's the best!" "He did it, I knew he would!" "Yahoo!" His kids jumped up and down in celebration.

"Did you really do it sweetheart?" Asked Nora.

"Yes, I did it just like Skuldren said it would work. I took the energies around me and channeled them with an image in the mind. I though you would like the bird." Added Icono.

"Oh Icono it was wonderful." She gave her husband another long kiss, much to the dismay of his kids who blushed and turned away in disgust. All except his eldest, Max, he just turned and smiled.

"Alright kids, where to next?" Asked Icono.

"Thunder Ball!" Screamed Jollo. He lead the charge and everyone else followed. It was turning out to be a very productive vacation.

Xando II:

Early in the cool of the morning, Bacillus and Cadius walked happily along a nearly empty street. Both had exchanged stories on last night's adventures.

"Well I must say it was a rather interesting experience." Remarked Cadius.

"I imagine so. Regardless, we better focus on the mission at hand. We both got the same information. A Dashade left with Siyal. Local mechanic said he'd delivered a special crate for the guy to this warehouse." Bacillus pointed at the building across the street.

It was a large, rectangular, prefab building painted an off white. Similar buildings stood along each side. The number on the door matched the mechanic's story. Now it was time to check it out.

"Bacillus, do we have a plan?" Asked Cadius, his metallic eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Bacillus paused in his footsteps. "Good point. If this guy nabbed Siyal, he could be a professional. Let me check it." Bacillus closed his eyes and peered through the walls with the Force.

It was _blurry_.

"That's odd, I can't get a read on the place, it feels scrambled." Replied Bacillus, a hint of worry in his voice.

Cadius scanned the building with his enhanced photoreceptors. "I cannot detect anything either. Someone has placed thermal shielding along the interior walls."

Bacillus knew that this _had_ to be the guy. "Alright, we go in like this guy's a deadly threat. He obviously has prepared himself against Jedi and tech, lets show him what we can do."

They crossed the street and went down the alley along side the warehouse. About ten meters back, Bacillus took out his lightsaber and ignited the blade. The red-orange beam sliced a neat hole in the cheap prefab wall. Using the Force, he gently guided the chunk of wall down to the ground.

Cadius went in first, Bacillus followed. Inside the building, they found themselves in a narrow corridor. Cadius nodded to the left. At the end of the hall they peered around a corner.

They saw a large open room, flooded with white overhead lights. One gray skinned man sat in a chair watching a Ryn who was restrained to a standing table. Cadius and Bacillus ducked back around the corner.

Barley whispering Bacilus muttered, "You take the Dashade, I'll get Siyal." Cadius nodded.

Charging around the corner, Cadius opened up with his wrist blasters. Rapid-fire bolts poured into the Dashade. Meanwhile Bacillus somersaulted through the air, landing next to Siyal. Using his lightsaber, he cut the restraints. Siyal fell off the table, his legs drained of all their strength, he crumpled onto the floor.

"Dikut! Help me up, my legs are asleep." Cursed Siyal.

Bacillus picked him up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Holding Siyal up with his other arm, he replied, "Hold on, we're get'n out of here."

Bacillus turned only to see Caduis standing dumbfounded in front of the Dashade. "What are you doing Cadius, waste'em."

Cadius looked over at Bacillus, "But it's a hologram. It's not real."

"What?" Bacillus was shocked.

Siyal spoke up. "When you guys entered, you set off an alarm. He darted out the front in a hurry." Siyal looked tired and sounded beat. "One more thing, this guy ain't after me, he wants Skuldren. Some Sith hired'em. Don't know why, but it ain't good."

"First things first, lets get out of here." All of them went back to the hole in the wall and out into the alley.

"Should we split up? I could go after Dashade." Offered Cadius.

Bacillus though about it. "Alright, but don't go too far. Keep your distance. I'll drop Siyal off at the ship and meet up with you."

Cadius sprinted down the alley and out into the street. Bacillus and Siyal went down the alley and out the other way.

Two hours later, Bacillus caught up with Cadius. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. Not a trace. No residual heat traces, fluids, nothing. He got away clean." Cadius' voice was dejected.

"Firefek." Bacillus continued, "Well lets get airborne. This guy has gone under. We won't be finding him now."

They headed back to the ship.

Bacillus went through the preflight sequence while Cadius checked out with the flight tower.

"Good to go Bacillus."

"System green, taking off."

Siyal sat back in a passenger seat. "Uh where might we be going off to?"  
"Kajji, I think you and Master Skuldren need to talk." Bacillus looked back at Siyal to see if that was okay.

"Sounds good. I haven't seen by old buddy for almost ten years now. Like to see what he's up to." Siyal relaxed. He was free again and with friends. Nevertheless, this Dashade character needed to be dealt with. _All in good time._

Muulag Battle Front, Space:

Kahn Kazen stood before a table of his peers inside the confines of his flagship. Around the table sat the other three Kahns of the Fleet. Kazen looked to his left. In a simple uniform adorned with only one medal was Kahn Shtohl. He was the oldest officer among the Muulag armed forces. He had fought in the old wars against the dark ones and a dozen wars afterwards. On his chest gleamed the highest commendation available, the Crux del' Kron. When Kazen was in the academy, he heard someone say that old Shtohl had earned the Kron by single handedly killing the dark one's commander in the Gloom Wars. But that was a long time ago.

Now Shtohl was aged. He struggled to stand and stubbornly insisted on moving under his own locomotion, refusing a repulsor chair. Yet his mind was still keen. Sharp enough to still outwit even the wiliest of opponents.

Looking to his right, Kazen gazed at Kahn Lol. Lol was a green commander. He was cautious but a wizard at logistics. His position was gained mostly by the feats of his older brother, Kahn Ohl. Sadly, Ohl was killed in the Battle of the Demon Sphere. The enemy overwhelmed Kahn Ohl with stunning new technology and a massive spherical ship covered in demonic faces. His death still caused pain among the commanders. It was felt that his absence had helped lead to the enemies success.

Kazen knew better. The enemy had a new leader; a very smart leader. He was uniting the entire system against the Muulag. Kazen would have liked to have Ohl still at his side, but his loss was not their doom. The brightest mind in the Muulag Fleet was poised to make his move. He needed only one more vote.

Across the table sat Kahn Tog. He was one of the old school commanders. In his day, he was the best. Whatever command he took, he brought with him a wealth of experience. But in his old age, he had become timid and traditional. His tactics became predictable. It was possible he still had a trick or two left, but the stream had run dry nonetheless. He was the only thing in Kazen's way. Him and the _overlord_.

In a stern, resolute voice, Tog replied, "No."

Kazen was not deterred. "Kahn Tog, you cannot allow yourself to be ruled by that robot. We are the commanders of the fleet. What we say goes. We are the only ones who realize the situation of the war. If we continue to wait, the enemy will outsmart us again and quite possibly defeat us. We cannot allow that to happen."

"You use a lot of we's Kazen." The words rolled slowly out of Tog's mouth. "_I_ will not allow the enemy to take Vlakor. Nor will Shtohl and Lol. Nor will the overlord. He has our best wishes in mind. His wisdom should not be brought into question, it heresy. The priests have shown us the omens. The oracles have proclaimed it. What more do you need?"

Shtohl shuffled in his seat. In a rough voice he spoke up. "I do not agree Tog. I've been around longer than you. I've fought the dark ones. These new enemies are smarter. More crafty. We shouldn't underestimate them. Just because the oracles predicted the coming of the overlord does not mean his judgment will save us. It could very well be enough that he has provided us with new technology."

"I agree with Kahn Shtohl." Replied Lol. "He is wise and correct. My brother would have agreed. New technology is the way to defeat our opponents. It gives us more options. Surprise. These are the ways to victory."

Tog cut in, "I don't need some young pup lecturing me on the ways of war. I know war boy. I've known it for a long time." Tog was quiet. He looked at his comrades around him. "Your all set aren't you…very well, I'll give my consensus. You may initiate your plan. I hope for all of us that it works. Otherwise the overlord and the High Kahn will have our heads on a platter."

Kazen smiled. He had done it. Now all the Muulag fleets were under his control. The enemy would get their first taste of Muulag ingenuity and Kazen would get his first taste of battle.

**Excerpt from the recordings of Jedi Holocron 1783-MZK of the Jedi Archives,  
Personal Memoirs of Darth Skuldren…**  
**Personal Note:** I've been making a lot of progress lately with the holocron. Now we have confirmation that the Krudeshi rituals actually worked. Yet the holocron doesn't give the details on the procedures. The basics are almost enough to go on, but something solid would be preferred. So far the masters have turned down my requests to try and recreate the rituals. Regardless, I have taken it upon myself to look into the matter. Last night I made some major steps. With a little coaching from the holocron, I was able to create fire, wind and water. With this new knowledge I'm going to try the next step. The realms of creation are almost within my grasp!


	13. Date With the Overlord

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 13:Dokken's super commandos return in an explosive fast paced journey to end the war, once and for all.

**"Date with the Overlord"**

**Vlakor, Muulag Homeworld:**

"Saul Duck!" Dokken screamed over the deafening blasterfire.

Saul rolled out from behind a burning speeder truck into a nearby alley. An instant later the truck burst into flames as a Muulag rocket soared down from the rooftops.

Saul yelled over the noise, "Zephr! Get those rocket snipers!"

Laying on his stomach, Zephr Sul peaked around the corner. He scanned the rooftops along the street. Through the scope, he saw three shapes moving along the tops of the buildings. Nudging the crosshairs on target, he tenderly pulled the trigger.

The resounding crack broke through the muffled sounds of gunfire. A body fell off a building two blocks down the street.

"Good shot." Replied Dokken, crouched next to Zephr.

Two more shots followed. Two more bodies fell. Stillness engulfed the street.

"That's it." Zephr replied as he continued to scan for more targets.

Dokken looked behind him. His weapon's specialists, Lok 'Arsenal' and Castulli Mondor, were waiting patiently in the alley, there heavy repeating rifles at the ready. "Okay, move out."

Lok and Cas scrambled out of the alley and down the street. They moved cover to cover, taking advantage of the ruined civilian vehicles scattered along the road. Dokken nodded to Saul across the street, and they followed.

A burst of static emitted from Dokken's comlink. "Admiral, we're in position…standing by."

"Roger that Gold…Silver is moving into position now…we'll be there shortly." Dokken looked at his chrono. It had only been 30 minutes since they landed on this nightmare world. He looked up at the dark violet sky. Four more hours of daylight. Plenty of time. By now the overlord ought to be locked down in his bunker. The end of this war is almost within reach.

Constant gunfire rained down onto the street. The blaster bolts sprayed back and forth in a continuous deadly wave. Rounds pierced through permaglass and stonewalls spraying shrapnel all around. A few remaining Muulag soldiers struggled to find cover as they were cut to pieces. The wounded crawled on their hands and knees, while others lay gasping on the ground.

"Get some! Get some!" Taunted Trigger Galland, as he poured death upon the unfortunate enemy defenders.

Muulag bodies were littered in the shattered windows and blown out doors of the  
buildings below. Charred walls smoked among the rubble. Shards of glass sparkled on the sidewalks. It was a surreal display of carnage.

Otto spoke up. "Trigger, hold your fire! Silver team is moving up. We'll lay down cover when they're in position."

Trigger ceased fire. A curl of smoke crept out of the end of his gun barrel. The radiating heat caused sweat to pour down his face. He took off his T-visor helmet, letting the cool air dry off his soaking head. His stomach started to growl, reminding him that is was dinnertime. He nearly kicked himself in the shin for not packing any rations.

Turning around slowly, he began to ask, "Otto, you pack any-" and made the mistake of looking over at Grullock. His question was cut off as his stomach lurched into his throat. He couldn't hold it, the vomit spewed out onto his armored boots, slopping onto the roof.

Startled, Otto turned his head to see what was going on and quickly looked away in revulsion. "Cut that out Grullock! This is no time for a snack!"

Completely confused, Grullock set the bloodied Muulag arm down to the ground. Sinister black fluid ran down his face. He had never understood what the problem was. Among his people it was proper custom to feast upon one's foes.

With one last swallow, he responded. "I am sorry, but it is my right as the victor. It is the way of my people." He wiped his mouth clean with his arm and took a swig from his flask.

"I don't know Grullock, that's some pretty strange stuff. Try not to do it when I'm lookin will ya'." Trigger propped his rifle on the roof's ledge and peered down upon the street. "Looks clear Otto."

"Gold team, Silver is in position. We're making our move." Dokken's voice came over Otto's comlink.

"Roger that Gold. Coast is clear." Otto aimed his rifle down at the three-way intersection. The simple O-

ring scope magnified the wrecked landscape below. Three ruined landspeeders and two speeder bikes were sprawled along both sides of the road. In the distance he could see troops running from building to building engaging in small firefights. Every now and then a grenade would punctuate the muffled gunfire.

He watched the five members of Gold team weave through the wreckage directly below. They were heading towards a large municipal building. According to their intel it was the Muulag capital and the overlord's personal retreat.

Dokken ran behind Saul as they crossed the street, passing in between the ravaged hulks of civilian transport. Reaching the building on the other side, they stopped and scanned the area. All clear. Dokken gazed up at the massive building in front of them. A long flight of white stone stairs led up to a block shaped government fortress. Somewhere among the lower levels would be the overlord's bunker.

"Saul set the explosives." Dokken repositioned the squad off to the side behind a short, decorative sidewall.

Saul's armored silhouette ran up to the front of the building and placed an adhesive cord in a one and half meter circle. He ran over to a nearby landspeeder and dove for cover. An ear ringing blast erupted.

"Go, go, go!" Dokken sprang up from behind the wall and led the charge through the building's new door.

He ignited his ruby red lightsaber and stormed through the hole. Inside was a smoke filled office littered with splintered furniture and burning paper documents. Running through the already blown out door of the office, he rounded the corner scanning both directions. The Force was telling him left.

Dokken turned back, shutting off his lightsaber, "Lok, Cas, take the stairs." He pointed to a stairwell at the left end of the hall. "Saul, Zephr bring up the rear."

Lok and Cas led the five-man team down the winding stair well. So far they were meeting no resistance; the building was empty.

After descending thirteen grueling flights, they finally reached the bottom of the stairwell. They fanned out into a small open area that led off into several directions. The entire floor was cast in total darkness.

"Switching to thermal vision." Replied Lok. Everyone else followed suit, switching their helmet optics to thermal settings. Admiral Dokken relied on the Force instead.

Lok looked back at Dokken. "Admiral, can you sense him?"

Dokken closed his eyes and looked to the Force. There were no other life forms on this floor, but there was the distinct electronic aura of a droid. Yet it was also corrupted in the powers of the dark side. This is unexpected.

"He's in a chamber…down a passage…through that door." Admiral Dokken pointed at the dual doors in front of them. "I'll take point."

Dokken stepped up to the doors triggering them to open. Lok scanned the hallway for traps.

"Looks clear sir."

They carefully made their way down the black hallway. Through their helmet visors, the illuminated walls were a pale blue. The heat signature of each person appeared as vividly detailed neon ghost.

At the end of the hall was another set of double doors. Just as before, Dokken approached the doors and entered the wide-open chamber beyond. A pair of red glowing eyes shined in the middle of the black room. It was the overlord.

Through their enhanced optics, the commandos could see a droid, two meters in height, standing ominously among banks of computer terminals. Large encased wires were sprawled about the floor, all of them leading to the droid, feeding him power. At the other end of those long wires, housed in a separated building, were thousands of captives. Each one connected to machines that transferred the energies of their sufferings through the encased cables. Their pain fueled the overlord's power through ancient Sith alchemistical processes. It was a horror that had not been seen for ages.

A deep synthesized voice boomed out into the room. "Finally I meet worthy subjects." The overlord disconnected itself from the interleaving cables. "Bow before me and I will spare you. You may serve among the head of my legions, conquering all who stand before you. Your will would be another's command. Each of you would be rulers of entire systems. Whole planets would exist only to fill your desires!" The words thundered out of its metallic fanged face. It waited for an answer.

Dokken ignited his crimson blade.

"Foolish spawn, now you will suffer…forever!"

Electric bolts shattered out of the robot's metal arms. The arcs stretched across the room like fingers of lightning. Dokken and his men leapt and rolled out of the way.

The lightning followed Dokken. He swiftly caught the bulk of the electric tendrils with his lightsaber. The electricity crackled around the humming beam. The overlord's fearsome visage was illuminated by the squad's gunfire.

Lok and Cas poured a storm of red blaster bolts into the robotic monster in the center of the room. With unnatural speed, the droid managed to dodge the incoming fire. Now that the lightning attack had ceased, Dokken sprinted towards the overlord, unleashing a powerful slash aimed at its head. Metal tentacles shot out of the droid's back, intercepting the red blade, and knocking the admiral back off his feet.

Spinning around, the overlord blasted Lok and Cas with an intense electrical charge. The blast hit them square in the chest, knocking them off their feet. Their armor clanged as it hit the metal grading. Smoke rolled off of them, as they lied motionless on the floor.

Saul had worked his way around to the other side of the room. He propped his blaster rifle on top of a computer terminal and sprayed a three round burst into the robot's back, showering sparks onto the ground. An ear-wrenching scream emitted from the overlord as it whipped a tentacle over at the commando. The metal whip sliced through Saul's armor, cutting through to the skin. Saul fell back and crawled for cover.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Dokken swung at the droid again, this time his humming scarlet blade connected, ripping off the thing's left arm and tentacle. Its right tentacle whipped around wildly and was parried by Dokken's lightsaber.

Suddenly the robot shrieked an ear splitting howl. Dokken fell to his knees, his eardrums erupting in pain, feeling like they were going to burst. Warm fluid began to ooze out. Blood trinkled down the sides of his head.

Across the room, Zephr patiently put his crosshairs on the back of the droid's neck. His helmet filtered out the deafening frequencies and illuminated the blinding darkness. Slowly his finger pulled back the trigger. A satisfying click as the firing mechanisms snapped into place. A sharp crack as the ionized gasses emitted a powerful red blaster bolt that raced across the room.

The bolt seared into the overlord's neck, severing wires and filaments. Its head flew forward and yanked back. A precious few strands of weaved metal braids left the head dangling from its neck. Yet its red eyes still glowed ominously.

Lunging up at the robot, Dokken swept his blade across for one final blow. The red lightsaber sparked as it slashed across the overlord's chest, completely severing the head and gouging its armored chest plate.

The overlord's head and body clunked to the floor, first landing on its collapsed knees, then tumbling to the ground.

Saul rose up from behind a desk, blaster rifle at the ready. "Is it dead?"

Dokken walked over and kicked the robots head. The metal object slid across the floor, bouncing off of Saul's armored boots. "Yep."

Zephr went over to Lok and Cas's smoking bodies. He checked their vitals. "Hey they're still alive. We're going to need a stretcher."

Saul took off his backpack and rummaged through his medical gear. He pulled out two compact collapsing liters. Extending out the high-tension metal rods, the small pieces of equipment turned into full size, lightweight stretchers. "Here, help me get them on."

Zephr and Saul carefully placed Lok and Cas on the liters. Tightening up the straps, they secured them on the gurneys. Zephr looked over at Dokken, "Admiral, can you get this one by yourself?"

Dokken nodded. He lifted the stretcher with the Force. It hovered a meter off the ground. With renewed determination he stated what was on everyone's minds, "Lets get out of here."

Spurts of gunfire splattered over the rooftop. Pieces of debris shot out like shrapnel, bouncing off Otto's thick armor. He looked at his chrono. Ten minutes. Static bursts over the comlink.

"Gold team we're coming out, over."

"Roger that Silver, we're taking sporadic gunfire from incoming atmospheric fighters. We'll draw their attention." Otto looked over at Grullock.

Hoisting a heavy missile launcher to his shoulder, he looked through the scope. A digital read out screen highlighted the fighters as tiny red squares. They were small one-man jobs with light armor, built for speed. A tiny beep indicated he had a lock, the highlighted red square began to pulse. Pulling the trigger, the missile surged out of the firing tube with a massive swoosh.

The rockets kicked in and set the spiraling missile soaring towards its target. Screaming by just 10 meters from the rooftops, the fighter barrel rolled head on into the missile, erupting into a fireball.

Trigger quickly loaded a new round into the tube. "Clear!"

Two more fighters executed a wide turn, heading back towards the capital building. Grullock aimed for the lead ship, waiting for it to reach the point of no return. The missile shot out instantaneously with a pull of the trigger. Another explosion starburst in the air showering flames in all directions.

As the lead ship incinerated, the one behind plowed through the aftermath taking serious damage to its maneuvering jets. Spinning out of control, it crashed into a nearby building.

A fireball erupted out the side, blowing out hundreds of windows and sending the shards of glass down onto the street like crystal rain.

"Skies are clear." Grullock smiled a devilish grin as he watched the chaotic display.

"Lets form up with Silver and get outta' here." Otto cast one more glance at their surroundings.

The Muulag capital city had turned into a burning battleground. Ships were dog fighting above the rooftops, gunships were strafing enemy positions, and the landing boats were still pouring onto the ground, filled with WaKatA forces.

Above the planet capital ships were still fighting for their lives. Colossal Muulag flagships were streaming turbolaser fire into the suicidal Wallonian counterparts. The Wallonians were engaging point blank, offering full broadside assaults on the enemy vessels. Small Moldavian sphere ships assisted the Wallonian attacks by tearing through the Muulag frigates and fighters. Green, red, and orange turbolasers crisscrossed the vacuum of space in a cacophony of color. The giant cloud of ships swarmed like a dying hive struggling for survival.

Dokken and his men fought their way back to their dropship. In the middle of a courtyard it sat peacefully unscathed. Around it was a thriving crossfire between a Muulag regiment and two companies of WaKatA shock troops.

Lok and Cas had already came to. Both were running on adrenaline and painkillers but at least they didn't need the stretchers anymore. Dokken assessed the situation before them and began handing out orders.

"All right, heads up. We gotta' clear out those enemy positions before we can pull out. Saul we'll cover you, you make your way to the ship and open up on those slug's positions. Lok, Cas think you can manage to get up on that roof and give us some cover?"

"Yes sir!" Came the simultaneous reply.

"Good. Trigger, you got your toys?" Dokken looked at Trigger's expressionless T-visor helmet.

"Always!" He patted the lethal satchel that hung by his side.

"All right. Trigger I want you to sneak up on those positions and give them a surprise. Zephr, you watch his back." Dokken turned to Otto. "Grullock, Otto, your with me. Lets see if we can give these boys a hand."

The squad moved into their positions. Lok and Cas set up on the rooftop while the others weaved through the blown up cover of the courtyard. The WaKatA forces were pinned down along three enclosing perimeter walls. Across the way, the Muulag forces were holding out in a line of single story buildings. In the distance Muulag tanks were fast approaching. Time was of the essence.

Searching through the soldiers, Dokken found the commander.

"Colonel what's the situation?" Dokken crouched next to the colonel; he was a black furred Katarii, one of the members of the Wallonian-Katarri-Alliance, WaKatA for short.

The colonel's eyes grew wide when he looked at who was addressing him. He snapped a crisp salute. "Admiral, a Muulag infantry regiment ambushed us after we landed. They're trying to keep us pinned down until they can move in their armor. I've got gunships coming in but we gotta' hold out till they get here."

Dokken nodded in approval. "Sounds good. I've got two men infiltrating the Muulag position as we speak. I'm going to give them a little surprise then hit them with that landing ship." Pointing across the courtyard, he indicated the serene vessel.

"No good sir, that thing was here when we landed. Someone encrypted and sealed the hull-" recognition sat in, "-oh, sorry sir, I didn't realize it was your ship. I'll send word of the plan. My men will be ready."

"Good luck Colonel, lets hope we can take this planet with as few casualties as possible. I've got to see to my men." Dokken saluted the colonel and left. He, Otto and Grullock worked their way closer to the edge of the firefight, taking cover behind the outer perimeter wall.

Cas's voice crackled over the comlink. "Admiral, gun team in position."

"Copy, open fire when I give the signal." Dokken switched frequencies. "Trigger, prepare to strike."

"Roger, ready and waiting." Came the static covered reply.

Behind a one and a half meter stonewall, Muulag fire pummeled Dokken's position. WaKatA troops were lined along the entire stretch, popping up to return fire. Peaking over the top of the barrier, Dokken could see Muulag soldiers shooting out of windows, doorways, and off the rooftops. One Muulag officer stood out.

He was around two meters in height and stood on top of the center building. A gleaming gold beret adorned his bulking head. Dull gray camouflaged fatigues covered his body. The officer was pointing and shouting orders to his men, while blaster fire bounced off the mobile shield unit he was standing behind.

Closing his eyes, Dokken held his unlit lightsaber in his right hand. He sought out his target, mentally locking him in place. Rising amid the chaos of battle, he threw the lightsaber over the wall and propelled it with the Force. The shiny metallic cylinder flew straight towards the target, but missed the shield and continued to rocket past.

The Muulag officer turned his head, watching the strange device fly by. He chuckled and turned his gaze back to the battlefield. A buzzing crackle ignited as the red bladed lightsaber collided with the mobile shield unit. The officer's head hit the roof with a wet smack. Nearby Muulag soldiers stared in shock as their commander's limp body slumped to the ground. His severed neck still smoldered from the wound. The lightsaber had boomeranged back to hit its target.

Slowly the deadly cylinder flew back to Dokken's hand.

"Hey Lok, look at that…it's the Admiral's lightsaber." Cas pointed at the floating cylinder.

Lok nodded. "That's the signal, open up!"

Both of the heavy repeaters unleashed a maelstrom of firepower on the Muulag positions. Hundreds of bolts splashed the surrounding buildings, cutting Muulag sharpshooters into pieces. The gunfire along the entire battlefield surged with the new onslaught.

Trigger looked over at Zephr. "Go time!"

Laid out in front of Trigger was an odd assortment of objects. They looked like colorful toy blocks, something that a kid would play with. Trigger grabbed a bright green rectangular block and heaved it into a window.

"Run!" Trigger sprinted away from the building.

"But what about the explosives!" Cried Zephr.

"Run!" Repeated Trigger as he yelled over his shoulder.

Zephr grabbed two blocks and ran after Trigger. He remembered the last time Trigger blew something up and his adrenaline shot up two paces. This is going to be big.

As the familiar metal cylinder returned to Dokken's hand, a massive explosion engulfed four buildings on the left perimeter of the battlefield. Flames and smoke rolled 50 meters into the sky as the explosion wafted up like a giant mushroom cloud. A third of the enemy's positions had been wiped out.

"Sithspit!" Cursed Otto, "sorry Admiral. That di'kut Trigger nearly took out half the block!"

Dokken could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears. The gunfire lulled in the wake of the blast. Dokken, Otto, and Grullock exchanged glances and nodded. Simultaneously all three stood up and opened fire on the stunned Muulag defenders.

Running up the boarding ramp, Saul rushed for the cockpit. He fired up the engines and gunned the ship up off the ground. In a mad rush, he brought up the weapon's displays. Arming two concussion missile tubes, he opened fire on the Muulag positions directly in front of him. Two buildings instantly erupted in flames. The Muulag turned their attention to this new threat. Now all small arms fire was being redirected on his ship.

Nothing the shields can't handle. Lets give them a taste of rapid fire.

A fast attack quad-laser cannon mowed the Muulag buildings into shreds. Thousands of bolts per second slashed through the enemy positions like a giant chainsaw.

Wholesale destruction baby!

Chunks of brick and stone were eaten away and blown off onto the streets. As the walls caved in, the Muulag soldiers became exposed. The laser beams tore them to pieces.

Saul's was nearly flung out of his seat as the ship was blasted by incoming fire. Alarms sounded and flashed. Looking at the radar, Saul spotted a line of blips lined up outside the city walls. It was an armored column. Time was up.

A high whining sound cut through the air. Using the Force, Dokken projected his voice, "Incoming!"

Everyone took cover as massive mortar fire rained down on their positions. The high yield energy rounds thundered into the courtyard leaving gaping craters amid the WaKatA forces. Parts of soldiers and landscape were thrown up into the air as the balls of plasma crashed into the ground. Their defensive lines were instantly shattered.

"The Muulag tanks are in range…where are those gunships-" Dokken's voice was cut off by a screaming 

quartet of Trollgan gunships whizzing over the courtyard.

"Capt'n, those look like our guys." Replied the Trollgan pilot as he skimmed the ship a mere ten meters off the ground.

The Trollgan captain sat back in his rotating command chair. "Yes…then the Muulag tanks must be over that row of buildings there..." The captain shifted in his bright orange dress uniform. Flashy medals clinked together as he hit the comlink button on his chair. "Gun crews…open fire." He looked up at his pilot's shaved, lumpy head. "Put us on target helmsmen."

"Yes sir!" Cried the pilot.

An ear splitting whine cut across the battlefield as the Trollgan gunships magnetic accelerator cannons charged up. Like a shattering thunder burst, the cannons blasted through the Muulag buildings cutting completely through to the other side. Solid streams of slug rounds literally tore the buildings in half. The gunfire continued into the fields behind the buildings. The strafing fire burrowed across the ground and crawled its way to the Muulag tanks. They sat blissfully in an open field, firing without a care in a long ordered column. Four lines of spewing dirt snaked their way along the field. The tanks erupted into balls of fire as the lines of fire crossed the armored columns. Massive radioactive slug rounds burned through the enemy's power cores sending turrets flying into the air as their armored shells bursts into flames.

The Trollgan gunships made three more passes, cleaning up the stragglers. The Muulag attackers were decimated.

The captain reopened the com. "Good work gun crews, lets circle a few times and see who else we can find. There's plenty of targets on the scope. Lets see how high we can raise the score today."

The Trollgan captain eased back in his command chair as his crews celebrated. The Trollgan's revenge on the Muulag had been a long time in coming.

A long time in deed.

Soldiers stood and cheered at what was left of the Muulag positions. Men quickly formed back up into their squads and continued their assault into the city. Dokken spoke over the comlink.

"Saul pick us up."

"Yes sir!"

After boarding the ship, Dokken went to the communications board and checked the situation. The WaKatA Fleet was pulverizing the remnants of the Muulag forces in space. Dozens of Wallonian battleships were finishing off the remaining enemy frigates and fighters. Three Muulag flagships sat motionless in the vacuum, silent tombs to all those on board.

"Face of Death, this is Admiral Dokken, please report situation."

"Sir the enemy's home fleet has been defeated. We're mopping up now. Damage reports are still coming in but most of our fleet is still intact. The Face of Death really turned the tide of the battle sir, I don't know what we would have done without her."

The Face of Death was a spherical Moldavian flagship. It bristled with enough firepower to engage an entire fleet by itself. Along its gigantic hull were emblazoned images of Moldavian demons. The mere sight of the ship was enough to instill fear.

Dokken spoke over the comlink, "Good work Captain, it looks like we have the Muulag at a disadvantage. Continue the clean up." He closed the com.

The overlord was destroyed. The Muulag homeworld was under assault and would soon surrender. Now all he needed to do was take care of the Muulag fleets.

Khan Furthog assured him that the Muulag Kahns of the Fleet would surrender without a fight as soon as he made his address. In two hours Mol Furthog would announce his people's surrender and the Fleet Khans would be ordered to stand down.

This war was almost over.

**Outer Edge of the Void, Muulag Space:**

"Khan Kazen, Mol Furthog has just announced the surrender of Vlakor. The High Khan of the Fleet has ordered all Fleets to return to the homeworld and stand down. Sir, the war is over!" The Muulag aide was trembling in fear before his commander. The Muulag had just lost the war.

Kazen didn't frown, he didn't smile. His face was emotionless. Yet his mind was buzzing. No…this war is not over, not yet. He dismissed the aide and faced his communications officer.

"Open a channel to all Fleets." The officer manipulated the controls and gave a thumbs up.

Kazen spoke into the com, "Great Khans of the Fleet, I'm sure you have heard the news. We have lost 

Vlakor, however we are not defeated. The Fleet is still intact. I say we continue with the original plan. It is time to take this war back into the enemy's field." In the ensuing silence, Kazen waited for a reply.

Tog, the grizzled Khan of the Fleet, the symbolic patriot of their people, was the first to answer. "I think I speak for all of us...I agree. We do not surrender. We didn't surrender to Trollgus the Terrible, we didn't surrender to the dark ones, and we are not about to surrender to these Wakatans!"

Khans Shtohl, the oldest and most experienced commander in the fleet spoke next. "Tog is right. I am one of the few veterans who can recall our encounter with the dark ones. These Wakatans are nothing compared to them."

Khan Lol was the last to add his consensus. The decision was unanimous.

"Gentleman we now bring this war to a new level. Plot all courses to Katarii!"

The crews of the Muulag navies rejoiced in battle lust. The war would continue and Muulag would not go down without a fight to the death.

Khan Kazen sat back in his command chair. Thoughts continued to spill through his mind. Now I will finally get a chance to fight. And the overlord won't get in the way to stop me. Everything is going according to plan.


	14. Holocrons

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 14:Skuldren's rogue Sith cope with a new discovery while others look for long lost holocrons and gain the attention of the Jedi Council...

**"Holocrons"**

**Kajji XII, Skuldren's Academy:**

Darth Skuldren sat crosslegged in one on the academy's libraries. Enveloped in a black cloak and dark shadows, he sat deep in meditation. The darkness centered his mind into the void concentration. To reach the Force's enlightenment one had to release themselves from the outside world, to free themselves of conscious thought. The darkness helped.

Darth Xenon approached his master carefully. His soft leather boots eased across the stone floor without a sound. Skuldren acknowledged his apprentice with a nod.

"What is it Darth Xenon? Did you obtain the holocron?" Asked Skuldren in a calm, serene voice.

"Yes Master Skuldren, I found the holocron as you asked…but I discovered something else…"

Skuldren could not sense his apprentice's hesitation in the Force but he could hear. "Go ahead Xenon, what is it that you discovered?"

"It's about the Katarri Rituals master. It seems that the cost of creating life is higher than I expected." Xenon paused again.

"Yes, I thought there might be a catch." Skuldren opened his eyes to look at his apprentice. Xenon's youthful, clean shaven face was pale a frightened.

"Basically the Katarri concentrate of directing the flow of energies in the Force. They use events in the environment as a source. When Praxus created his bug, he drew upon the energies of the erupting volcanoes, the heat of the lava, the combusting particles. Using similar means we were all able to achieve some measure of creation. What I didn't realize is that when we did so we killed the things we drew from. In Praxus' case the volcanic eruption stopped. What I'm getting at master is that if you perform the rituals without an external power source you end up consumming yourself." Xenon turned to look behind him.

Through the dark aisles of holobooks strode a somber figure. As the man drew closer, Skuldren realized it was Ziam.

Timidly Ziam spoke, "Master, I had an incident…"

Ziam raised his left arm.  
Skuldren stared in disbelief. Half of it was gone. "The rituals did this?"

"Yes master. I was trying to impress Lotus and…well it sort of took my arm." Ziam gazed at his feet, too ashamed to look his master in his eye.

"It's all right Darth Ziam. You need not feel ashamed. Many Force users have had accidents in their pursuit of knowledge in the Force. The unkown is a very dangerous thing."

Skuldren rose from the floor and stepped towards Ziam. He put a caring hand on his shoulder and gave him a well-meaning smile.

"You may have lost a forearm but you are still powerful in the Force. Let us see what kind of prostetic Bacillus can make up for us." And so the three Sith walked out of the library.

Skuldren mused over the idea in his head. Sith. In reality he was no more a Sith than a master on the Jedi council. He did not embrace the dark side nor did he crave power. Knowledge was his pursuit. Even if he wanted to pursue the ways of the dark side, he felt sure his heart would get in the way and that was not something he was prepared to throw away. When it came down to it, he and his order were something of their own. Something beyond Jedi or Sith. Hopefully, something better.

**Bacillus' Workshop:**

Skuldren and Ziam entered a large simple building made of stone and durasteel. Inside various tables were laden with mechanical parts. Pieces of droids were strewn everywhere and the air was thick with the smell of oils and lubricants. Off in a far corner, Bacillus was illuminated by the sparks of a welder.

The bright blue flame sent golden chunks of molten metal flying off in all directions. Bacillus noticed his company and killed the torch. He raised his protective facemask revealing a grimy smeared face.

"Hello Master. Is there something-" That was when Bacillus noticed Ziam's hand.

"Yeah, kind of had an accident." Ziam shrugged.

Master Skuldren cut in, "Could you make a prostetic to replace it?"

"Certainly." Bacilllus replied. "I'll need to go over the details, take some measurements but it should be no problem."

Bacillus flipped the mask back down and went right back to work. Skuldren looked at Ziam, shrugged, 

and gave a reassuring grin.

Out from behind a shelving unit, stepped Captain Siyal, a purple skinned Ryn and an old friend of Darth Skuldren. It had been many years since Skuldren had seen Siyal, who had arrived on Kajji just two days ago on Bacillus' ship.

Siyal had told Skuldren about the information he got from a Dashade mercenary. It seemed that the Sith wanted Skuldren dead.

"Well Siyal, I see Bacillus has been keeping you busy. How long do you think you'll be staying?" Asked Master Skuldren.

Siyal looked down at the mechanical device he held in his hand and seemed to mull over the thought. "To be honest I'm in no rush. I wouldn't mind laying low for a while and this place is about as good as any. Good friends, no rent, and Bacillus here says he can make Pazaak shifter that even a droid couldn't spot." Siyal gave a jovial laugh and glanced conspiratoryally at Bacillus. "That and I spoke to Xenon the other day and he says he knows this girl in the academy…"

"Yes, Xenon could probably help you there, I have no doubt. Well enjoy your stay, I have some things I need to attend to." Skuldren turned and left his friends and apprentices behind.

**Coruscant, Jedi Council Chambers:**

At the top of the Jedi Temple's tower, sit an assortment of twelve Jedi Masters. The black night sky glows from the city planet's numerous lights. Distant airspeeder traffic zooms by in the distance in a city that truly never sleeps. Not even the Jedi.

Tonight a special meeting was called. One deemed important enough that all twelve members of the Jedi High Council made the effort to attend in person. The topic of the meeting, as ever, was the Sith. However this discussion focused on one in particular, a Sith Lord known as Darth Skuldren.

Master Garu'un, a blue furred Nazzar and one of the five permanent members of the High Council, was the first to speek up.

"Masters we are gathered here tonight to speak of the Sith known as Darth Skuldren. Thus far he is responsible for the deaths of six Jedi Masters and six Jedi Knights. And now, as we speak, it is believed that he has etablished a refuge for rogue Sith. He now trains the castaways and deserters of the various Sith factions. The longer we wait, the more powerful he and his order becomes. Yet we must tread carefully." Garu'un nodded to his left. "Master Beldo if you would…"  
Master Beldo stood up and walked into the center of the room. He was a tall, lanky, brown haired 

Frozian and a well respected warrior among the Jedi Order. Beldo had fought in no less than 53 different wars across the galaxy and it was his hope to bring peace through victory.

In the warm glow of the chamber's lights, Master Beldo stood in an ellaborate green and black marbled tunic. Calmy, he addressed the Jedi Masters. "I have looked into the matter, as asked, and have done some snooping around. What I have learned is that this Sith Lord has indeed assembled his own private order of Force adepts. He has been training them in the old ways and it is quite possible that he has rediscovered the Lost Rituals of Krudesh-"

There were gasps and murmurs among the room at mere mention of the lost arts. The arts of Krudesh were not forgotten among the Jedi Council but neither were they desired. Long ago they sought to be rid of the knowledge. A wisdom so powerful and tempting that few, even among the High Council, could resist its use. The Jedi had determined that some things were better off left unkown.

A Gand findsmen, Master Schen Xyrr, regathered their attention. "Master Beldo, how did you come across this information? How reliable is it?"

All eyes focused on Beldo. "It is quite certain. My padawan has infiltrated Skuldren's order and has relayed the information back to me-"

Beldo was cutt off by the council's immediate distraught reaction. The Masters confired their concerns with eachother and some showed anxiety over the possible outcomes of such a secret being in Sith hands.

"-Please Masters, let us focus. I think I can say that this changes matters quite drastically. There is doubt that we must take action. The question is how? At first we sent four Jedi to deal with this Sith. He killed three. Then we sent eight, of which none returned. Now we face not only this Sith but at least a dozen of his apprentices and hundreds of his followers. This is no longer a situation for us alone." Master Beldo stood silent in front of his peers.

"And what was the Chancellor's response, Master Beldo?" Asked Garu'un.

"The Chancellor spoke with the Admiral of the Fleet and assured me that anything the Council needed in this matter would be provided. Nothing is official yet, but I've done some planning and figure that we will need a strike force of six dreadnaughts with the standard compliment of support vehicles. The Republic will lend us the use of a full batallion of veteran shock troops. Tentatively I think we should match their numbers with at least a third of our own in order to make sure that this threat is taken care of thouroughly."

"A hundred Jedi…do you think the Senate will see us as overacting?" Inquired Master Xyrr.

Master Cas Trun, a human, stood forward. "I do not think it matters how the Senate sees this. These Sith 

have found the Krudesh Rituals and are now more of a threat than all the Sith factions combined. My question is soon can we act?"

"Three days." Replied Beldo. "I'll need three days in advance to inform the Chancellor that it is official. The Republic forces are already preparing their force for the attack."

"This is all well in good but you've never said where these Sith have located themselves too. I hope its not a populated environment." Remarked another human Jedi Master.

"No, it is not. The Sith have stationed themselves on the planet Kajji XII, they have built an academy out of the old ruins there."

"Of all places…Kajji. Do you think it mean anything or is it coincidence?" Asked Master Trun.

"Nothing is of coincidence in the Force, Master Trun." Replied Garu'un. "Well I believe things are well under way. We are in agreement to act." He paused to gain each councilmen's assurance. "And Master Beldo's plan seems to be sound. Does anyone here disagree?" Again he paused. No one present was of a more military mind than Master Beldo, and no one disagreed. "All right, in three days one hundred of our order will assemble with the Republic forces and head out to eliminate this Sith threat. There lies but only one more thing…who among us will go?"

Everyone present wanted be a part of the mission. The very balance of the Force was at stake, yet the fate of the Republic could not just be left to its own.

Master Beldo broke the silence. "Two of us should stay. Two of the permanent members of the council. They are the wisest among us and the most able if anything were to happen to the rest."

"Do you think it wise to send so many, Master Beldo? Do these Sith present that much of a threat?" Master Garu'un's tone was lined with the slightest shread of worry.

"I do." Beldo's voice was calm and stern. "I think this Sith is more powerful than we realize. He can cut Force sensitives off from the Force with ease and he has shown that he can do so even to the Maseters of our order. The only way to defeat him will be by the blade…through skill alone."

The mood of the council grew somber as they reflected on this. For so many years they had grown to rely on the Force and its guidance. The battle ahead would quite possibly be the biggest challenge any of them would ever face.

**Devaron:**

After returning from their vacations, Master Skuldren had sent his apprentices off on various missions to obtain holocrons. Using an ancient book that Darth Xenon had found earlier, they were able to determine the locations of hundreds of previously lost holocrons. Thus Darth Adder and Darth Praxus found themselves paired up for an adventure on Devaron, the homeworld of the Devaronians.

Devaron is a mountainous world with deep valley connected by innumerous raging rivers. Along these low lieing mountain ranges, the females of the Devaronian population make their homes.

"Watch your step Praxus, the darkness can decieve the sensors in your mask." Adder pointed down into the depths below. "It's the steam from the algae. It interferes with the electronics."

Praxus peered over the edge of the path. There appeared to be nothing down there but a bottomless abyss. "I hate caves." Muttered Praxus.

Adder tilted his head toward the smaller man. "I thought your people live in caves?"

"They do, but our caves have floors. This one has an indoor cliff." Praxus adjusted his goggled mask, turning up the intensity of the light amplifiers. A small whine could be heard as the servomotors readjusted to the new setting.

The two men continued along the dark, dreary, narrow path. Each step tetered on the edge of a seemingly endless oblivion. How much farther. Thought Adder.

According to the holocron book, somewhere at the end of this cave is a statue that stands watch over an old Jedi Masters holocron. As of the moment, Adder could see no end in sight. So carefully, very, very, carefully, they continued.

Hours went by as the cave's path winded under the mountain. As the air got cooler, they could see their breath, and quickly found comfort in the extra parkas they had packed. The locals had been very helpful with supplying them with the proper gear. The extra weight came in handy.

After two meal breaks and a dozen breathers, the two adventures finally came to the end of the path.

"I don't see anything. Shouldn't there be a statue?" Asked Praxus.

"Maybe this is the wrong cave." Adder suggested.

Praxus closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force. No. He felt it. Somewhere near he could feel it. "Its close. Look around."

Adder's gaze followed up the wall and into the stalactites above. Using the Force to see in the darkness, he saw only what one would expect in a cave. Moss, bats, and rock.  


Looking down, Praxus examined the sides of the cliff and noticed a ledge below there's. "There! Look!" He exclaimed.

"That rubble there, that could be a statue. Lets climb down and take a look." Suggested Adder.

They took out their climbing gear and rappeled down over the edge. Fifty meters down was a outcropping of rock. On it was the old remains of an elaborate statue carved from some precious stone. What was left looked like the upper torso of a Devaronian wearing a strange helmet. His left arm was missing but the right was held out, palm up and open.

"I bet he was holding the holocron. A quake must've knocked the statue off from up there-" Adder pointed at the path above them, "-then fell here."

"I found it!" Cried Praxus. Shifting through a small mound of loose rock was an octagonal box covered in strange symbols.

He held the object up for Adder to see.

Such intricate details. It's a regular work of art.

"Well let's head back, we'll see if we can get it too work when we get back to the ship." Said Praxus.

"Yeah, if we try and mess with it while we walk we'll be liable to fall for eternity. It'd be kind of hard to concentrate while your falling." Joked Adder. They both laughed.

By sunrise the next day, the two adventurers finally made their way back to the ship. It was a small frieghter, one of several among the academy's pool of ships. Looking at it, one didn't see anything remarkable. A simple ship. No elegant designs, no suped up engines, shielding, or weaponry. The only thing it could boast about was its reliability. Ol' Bacillus took good care of his ships and they hardly ever broke down.

Adder and Praxus crawled up the boarding ramp and slumped down into some comfortable chairs. They were exhausted and both of them fell asleep in their chairs. By about midday they woke and grabed a bite to eat, some simple ready-to-eat meals they kept in the storage cabin. While Praxus chewed on a large, sweet synthesized beetle, he rotated the Jedi holocron in his palm.

What secrets do you hold little one. Mysteries of the universe. Principles of the Jedi Order. Or family recipes handed down for generations. That brought a smile to his snout. All that work for cooking instructions held as treasure by some eccentric Jedi Master holed up in a cave.

"What's so funny?" Asked Adder.  


Praxus swallowed the remains of the beetle. "Did you ever stop to think that some old crazy Jedi might just fill one of these things up with his prized family recipes. I bet they'd get a kick out of that."

Adder laughed, then stopped abruptly. "That's not funny. Open it up. Aint no way I spent all this time hiking for a Jedi cookbook."

Still holding the holocron, Praxus opened himself fully to the Force. He did not reach out to the holocron as many would be tempted to do. Quite simply, he allowed himself to be reached. Adder sat and waited. After a while, he went back to eating his nerf steak.

Patiently Praxus waited. It had been centuries since the holocron had been accessed. Within its delicate framework a tiny powercell slowly recharged itself. Drawing upon Praxus' Force energies, the holocron awoke.

"Hello Jedi Knight. You have journeyed far to seek the wisdom of my aid and I am glad to give it. For seven centuries my holocron has dormant in the caves of Devaron, waiting for the adventurer of my vision to arrive. We are well met. I am Cilla Dornmuust, a Master of the Jedi Order, and keeper of the Krudesh vision." Spoke a projected blue spirit of a lond dead Jedi. Her voice was cheerful and full of hope.

"What is this vision that you speak of?" Asked Adder.

The blue image turned towards Adder and regarded him with curiosity. "It is odd company that you keep, Jedi Knight. Though I guess a warrior will be needed for your quest." She turned her attention back to Praxus. "The vision was mine. I alone among the order received it, but the other members of the council felt it as well. The Force showed me a brave Force adept who would walk a path of his own. He would gather the secrets of the galaxy to him, though he know not why, and would train an apprentice among many who would discover the true purpose of the Krudesh Scrolls." She paused, staring intently into Praxus' tinted goggles, as if she could actually see through them into the beady black eyes underneath. "You are that one. You will discover the secret."

And she disappeared.

"What happened, did you break it?" Asked Adder. His voice was startled.

Calmly Praxus placed the holocron on the table. If Adder could have seen his eyes, he would have noticed a far off look that seemed to peer into the future. For a moment Praxus could almost see it. He certainly felt it.

"Praxus. Praxus, are you all right? Did she do something to you?" Adder rose up out of his seat and went over to Praxus to see if he was okay. The sudden movement jostled Praxus out of his dreamy gaze.  


"I'm fine, really. I was just lost there for a moment. That's all." Praxus crossed his arms and leaned back, admiring the holocron as it gleamed in the cabin light.

"Well, is it broke?" Asked Adder again.

"No. It's not broke. It's just…sleeping. It speaks when it wants to. Obviously it doesn't want to right now." Praxus unfolded his arms and took a sip from his glass of water. "I think it wants me to…sleep on it. The information that is, the vision."

Adder sat back down and seemed to be reassured. "Yeah, the vision. That's creepy how it knew that stuff." Adder looked into Praxus' black tinted goggles. "Looks like you've got yourself a destiny." Adder simled.

A destiny. Yes, it would seem so. Thought Praxus.


	15. The Battle of Kajji

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 15:

**Disclaimer**- Parts of this story will seem worthless if you have not read story 14, as you will be left in the dark about the Jedi Council and the preceding events. It is imperative that you've read story 9, otherwise the ending will be meaningless. Please read these two stories BEFORE you read this one in order to get the full effect.

**"The Battle of Kajji"**

"_To create one must destroy. To paint pictures one grinds trees into pulp to produce paper, and renders rocks and plants into powder so as to produce color. You do not destroy matter, you simply transform it. This upholds the fundamental law: matter is neither created nor destroyed."_  
**Tenets of the Laws of Creation, once written by Lord Krudesh and now reflected in his rituals.**

**Kajji XII, Skuldren's Academy:**

The sky was blotted out and darkness fell over the land. There were no blue skies above the Kajji academy this day, only a swarm of Republic ships. Darth Skuldren looked up at the chaos unfolding and stood in disbelief. The shock rendered him frozen like a blanket of concrete. He couldn't move.

An incoming concussion missile crashed into the ground ten meters from where Skuldren stood, filling the air with a horrendous ear splitting explosion. Flames and debris shot out in all directions. Burning cinders splattered on his face and brought him into motion.

He ran.

Buildings where vaporized. Students stumbled into the streets screaming, covered in blood. A thick fog began to blanket the academy as more missiles fell. Tears welled up in Skuldren's eyes as the smoke grew thicker. The ground shook as he ran from the orbital bombardment.

Finally he reached the outer wall. Again clean air filled his lungs and eased the pain of his burning eyes. Standing outside the academy's main gate, he could see the surrounding countryside. The gentle, green, rolling hills were covered with assault shuttles. Out of the ships, hundreds of little soldiers swarmed in his direction. Among the rolling sea of bodies where colorful beams of light held aloft like torches, like bright beacons.

They were lightsabers.

Jedi.

Hundreds of Jedi.

The charging horde fell fast upon the fleeing _Sith_. The dark warriors were too outnumbered to stand a chance. One by one they fell to the Jedi's neon blades.

As Skuldren ran, he could hear the humming sound of inevitability closing in on him. And as the Force would have it, he found himself fleeing down a dead end street.

This was it, this was the end.

Turning slowly to face his pursuers, he ignited his lightsaber. A familiar red blade emitted from the ornately crafted gold handle. Sweaty palms tightened on the cross work threads of grip. He expected to see three, maybe four Jedi. Instead nearly fifty filled the wide street before him. At the head of the crowd of dazzling lightsabers stood eleven Jedi Masters, nearly the entire Jedi High Council.

_All this for one Sith Lord._ Thought Skuldren to himself.

He savored it like a compliment. Its sweetness ended as the burning hot blades of energy pierced his tender flesh. Muscles melted like ice. His cloak caught a fire. The last thoughts squealing through his brain was the face before him. A familiar face.

A silver lightsaber blade rose high in the air, and Jedi Master Sederis screamed his vengeance. Then there was blackness. Numbness. Cold numbness.

Skuldren woke. His sheets were soaking wet from perspiration. Slowly he sat up, holding his hands out in front of him, arms outstretched. They were shaking terribly. As bad as they were, his heart was beating even fiercer, so fast that his chest was aching.

It was dark in the room and his eyes had yet to adjust. There was only the pain of his body, a pain that still lingered from the dream.

_Was it a dream?_ He thought. _No, it was a vision. Something that has yet to happen but is unfolding. Something moving against me. Against us._

He looked at the chrono on the wall, four more hours before sunrise.

_Could this wait? No. _

Getting up, he quickly got dressed and headed out of his comfortable little house. Outside the stars were still gleaming in the sky. The moon had already set.

There were no street lights to show the way, but the starlight was enough. Walking the streets like a wandering ghost, he arrived at Darth Ziam's door. His house was a little bigger than Skuldren's. It was 

made of simple stone with more modern architecture inside. The modern plasteel door rang with a hollow thud as he knocked.

Moments later Ziam opened the door. He stood in plain black sleeping garments. They looked lightweight and comfortable. Yet his tired face wore an expression of worry.

"What's wrong master?" Ziam asked, his morning breath caught Skuldren off guard.

In a slightly shaky voice, Skuldren spoke. "I had a vision, a Force dream. Something terrible is about to befall upon the academy. We must make haste. I fear the Jedi have decided to end matters once and for all."

**Coruscant, Parade grounds near the Jedi Temple:**

Three days had passed. Now on the normally empty parade grounds, a hundred Jedi swarmed about, making their last preparations before take off. Padawans were paired with their masters, and teams of Jedi Knights boarded their assault shuttles. Above them, somewhere beyond the atmosphere were half a dozen Republic dreadnaughts.

Master Beldo, a brown haired lanky Frozian, stood watching the assembly. He was a veteran of many wars and couldn't help but wonder how many here today would not return. Though their victory was certain, the cost was always unpredictable.

_Just the one Sith was able to kill a taskforce of eight Jedi, what could a dozen do._

Then again, there were a hundred Jedi at his command. Two weeks prior to the High Council's official decision, he had sent out word to hand picked volunteers. There were no children in his task force. No philosophers or historians. Every one of the Jedi were proven warriors and skilled in lightsaber combat. They were the best in the Order.

"Master Beldo, are we ready?" Asked a patient young man.

Beldo had decided to leave the Order's Master at Arms, Jhung Bollen, behind. Master Bollen was the deadliest man in the galaxy with or without a lightsaber, yet the chance of loosing him along with the others was deemed to high a cost. Thus Bollen sent his apprentice in his stead. His name was Ren Stalder.

"Yes Ren, I believe we are. Lead the way." Replied Beldo.

Ren turned away briskly and hotfooted his way to their assault shuttle. Ren was a youthful human, about 19 and ready for Knighthood. After this mission he would lose his Padawan learner's braid and 

would rise among the ranks of the Order. Beldo liked Ren. He was both resourceful and responsible. An odd combination for someone his age. Beldo could remember his last few years as a Padawan, they were anything but responsible.

He followed Ren onto the ship and walked past the other Jedi onboard. Slipping into the cockpit, he took the copilot's chair while Ren sat in the pilot's seat. Beldo opened the comm to all the other shuttles on the ground.

"All Jedi shuttles this is Master Beldo, we launch in five minutes." He looked at his wrist chrono and noted the time.

"How did you sleep, Ren?" Beldo asked casually to pass the time.

The sandy brown haired man turned to the Frozian and broke a wide grin. "Like a rock."

Beldo smiled too. _A warrior, like me. There'll be no one better to have at my side._

The master looked at the Padawan. "When we arrive in system the Republic ships will engage any defenders the Sith might scuttle into the air. Since the Jedi are currently at war with the various Sith factions, the Republic's rules of engagement will allow them to begin with an orbital bombardment. After that, we'll head down with the Republic ground forces and mop up any resistance. Remember, this is a Sith occupied world, there are no friendlies down there. A trained Sith will use every trick he has to catch you by surprise. I've seen them destroy their lightsabers and surrendered themselves only to unleash a deadly blast of Force lightning when you lower your guard. Sometimes their wounded will beg for mercy. If you stop to heal them or attend to their wounds they stab you with a concealed vibroblade. There are a hundred different ways, a hundred different scenarios but the end result is the same: don't trust a Sith. A user of the dark side is **never** unarmed. The Force is his weapon and he will use it against you whether it be in combat or captivity."

Ren's face was stern. He took Master Beldo's advice to heart.

Beldo looked at his chrono again. It was time. He reopened the comm.  
"All ships prepare for launch, I'll lead formation." Beldo nodded to Ren who in turn manipulated the pilot's controls.

Gently the ship rose vertically off the ground as the surging engines lifted them up into the sky. The assault shuttles lined up precisely as they gained altitude. Leveling off they picked up speed and soared towards the Republic dreadnaughts waiting above.

The journey through hyperspace to Kajji XII would take 72 hours. The Sith had that long to live.

**Kajji XII, Skuldren's Academy:**

It was daylight now as Skuldren walked the empty streets of the city's ancient ruins. Ages ago this city had once stood against invaders, but Skuldren did not know how that battle faired. They say history repeats itself, yet Skuldren knew that it could be changed as well. The errors of the past, if studied, could be avoided. All those years as a book worm had turned Skuldren into an armchair general. If the Force had its way, his skills would be put to the test.

As per his orders, his students were busily at work. Bacillus, Ziam, Xenon, and Praxus were gathering all the academy's occupants, students, guests, droids, and creatures alike, onto the training fields just outside the city's outer wall.

Out along the green pastures stood a thousand sentient beings. Bacillus instructed his droids on how to fight in the oncoming battle. Xenon gave similar instructions to his creatures, large and small. Meanwhile Ziam was assigning the rest of the group into militias while Praxus handed out arms and munitions. Everyone was mobilizing for war.

Inside the empty walls of the city, Skuldren approached his old friend Siyal. Long ago Siyal and Skuldren had used the Force to turn a profit. They ripped off casinos and robbed the occasional gangster. Together they made enough to retire and so they went their separate ways. Only recently had they been reunited.

Today the Ryn was wearing a colorful pirate captain's jacket decorated with fake medals and medallions. He wore a mischievous grin on his mustachioed face, yet his eyes were as young as ever.

"Well, well, well. I always wondered what a book worm like you would do with all that loot we plundered. Go figure, you bought war supplies. I don't think I've ever seen so many guns. Guess you got enough hands to use them though." Siyal's voice wandered off as he waited for a response.

Skuldren snickered at his compatriot. "Money well spent wouldn't you say, considering the situation? I bet you spent all yours on gambling, women, and booze." It was a good natured jest.

"Most certainly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Live in the moment because ya' never know when it will be your last. Can't take nothing with ya' in the afterlife sep' your memories, and I've made plenty." His smile grew such that his entire face wrinkled in pleasure.

"Well Siyal, it looks like will have us a good fight on our hands. Time is short. The Jedi could arrive tomorrow, next week, or in ten minutes. There's no certainty in the Force." He stopped to correct himself. "Well, there's no exactness, I should say. They'll come and soon, but soon is vague." Skuldren looked to the sky. It was still blue. The darkness had yet to arrive.

Siyal looked up, seeing nothing, he looked back down at Skuldren. "Think they'll open up from space or 

play fair?"

"They'll hit us with everything they got until we're all dead. They've stopped playing games, Siyal. Something more serious is at stake." Skuldren's voice was grim.

"This has something to do with that Krudesh stuff doesn't it?" Siyal asked innocently.

"Yes." Skuldren looked at his friend. His intense grey eyes reflected the seriousness of his tone. "It does."

Two days passed while the academy prepared for the invasion. Skuldren sat in his house with his apprentices. All of them were lounging comfortably in the form-fit chairs in the living room. It was a plain room with no holoscreens, no pictures, just several comfy chairs and a table.

Xenon voiced his worries. "Master, there is only the five of us to stand against whatever the Jedi throw at us. There is only so much we can expect out of the others-"

Ziam spoke up, "He's right. I've spent a lot of time with the students. Most of them only have primitive skills in the Force, they can't be expected to fight trained Jedi, not even Padawans."

"I don't know, I may be overestimating the abilities of my droids, but I think my forces at least will have a fair shot at taking down the Jedi in numbers. There's only so much shrapnel a lightsaber can stop before the rest tears you into pieces. My droids' equipment is specially designed for this kind of thing." Replied Bacillus.

Praxus was next. "And you, Xenon, should not underestimate the skills of your creatures. All of them have proficient fighting abilities and are now quite well armed. Even the students should be able to hold off the Jedi forces with the specialized equipment we have given them-'

Skuldren cut him off. "-Ziam and Xenon are right. Remember, the strongest fighters of our order are still out searching for holocrons. Adder, Iconoclast, Lotus, and even Moto have yet to make it back. Since we have no idea when the attack will occur we must assume that they won't make it in time." He looked at each of his apprentices in turn, gathering their undivided attention.

He continued. "It is true. With the students, Xenon's creatures, and Bacillus' droids we have nearly a thousand at arms. But numbers will not be our strength. Neither will surprise or defense. We must rely on brains and brains alone."

"No offense master," retorted Xenon, "but just how well can we outsmart the Jedi?"

Skuldren turned to look at Xenon. Both sat clothed in black tunics. There was an uneasy silence that followed.

"It can be a matter of outsmarting them and a matter of doing something they cannot or will not allow themselves to do." Without any emotion, he uttered, "Will use the Krudesh against them."

Another days passing brought everything to its essential place in the fabric of fate. On the serene surface of Kajji XII, Skuldren's academy continued to make preparations. What they didn't know was that their time was up.

On the edge of the system, six Republic dreadnaughts exited the realms of hyperspace. Spaced out in between the larger vessels were a dozen support craft, each supplementing the firepower of their larger cousins.

The small fleet had but one purpose, to destroy Darth Skuldren's Sith Academy.

In command of the strike forces was Jedi Master Beldo, one of the long term members of the Jedi High Council, and a veteran warrior. He stood on the command deck of the Barganna, one of the Republic dreadnaughts. Behind him was the ship's captain.

"Captain Daller, it is with a heavy heart that I give you permission to begin this operation with a full orbital bombardment on the enemy forces on Kajji XII. You may proceed when we are in firing range." Master Beldo's words were anguished and solemn, quite contrary to Captain Daller's response.

"Thank you Master Beldo, you and I both know that this is the wisest course of action. You are saving many of my men's lives as well as the lives of your Jedi forces." Captain Daller turned with a smile to his executive commander. "Inform all ships to approach within firing range of Kajji XII. Assault shuttles will land simultaneously to maximize our advantage of surprise."

Daller turned to Master Beldo and replied, "Now would be a good time to join your men, Master Beldo. I assure you everything is at hand on our end. Its time for you to carry out yours. When the bombardment ends your forces will breach the academy and we will await your return. May the Force be with you, master Jedi."

On the confines of his assault shuttle, Master Beldo waited for the opening barrage. Outside of his viewport were three dozen transports all fully loaded with troops awaiting the battle ahead. Below was a luscious green planet crisscrossed by calm, blue rivers. Yet there was also a small ruined city, an old abandoned fortress. It had become the new home of the Sith. Soon it would be ruins once again.

The silent beams of light flashed by the cockpit window. Green turbolaser fire poured out from the Republic dreadnaughts and down onto the Sith academy below.

"Begin our ascent, Ren. The others will follow us down."

And so the assault ships glided down onto the peaceful world below. All except for one tiny spot. That area was now a burning ball of flame. With each green salvo, the ground grew darker. As the ships tore threw the atmosphere, they could see a black spot that constantly erupted into fire.

Beldo's shuttle shook as it entered the upper atmosphere. The Jedi on board centered themselves in the Force. An eerie calm flooded the ship. Some might say that it was the calm before the storm or a moment of peace. Beldo saw it for what it was: the Jedi code says there is no pain, only peace. In reality it is ignorance. Yet to dwell on the screams of your enemies as you cut them down is the way of madness, the way of the dark side. Thus the Jedi centered on the now, rather than the onslaught that would surely follow.

The three dozen assault shuttles landed gently without resistance. Two hundred meters away the Sith were being pummeled by a relentless barrage. Beneath the shuttles the ground quaked, and the thunderous echo of the turbolaser fire pierced the armored hulls.

Then it stopped. There was silence.

"All shuttles move in for the strike." Commanded Master Beldo into the comm.

As a large wing formation, the shuttles rose off the ground and screamed across the land. In minutes they were already overhead the ruined city. Through the thick clouds of smoke, the assault ships circled. Most of the ships sat down outside the city walls. Storming off their boarding ramps were 600 Republic shock troops. However five vessels sat down in the city itself. These ships carried the Jedi task forces. One hundred Jedi. A hundred deadly super commandos.

Praxus was the first to sense the arrival of the Jedi fleet. Due to his perception in the Force, everyone had time to enter the ancient catacombs beneath the city. One thousand armed beings sat anxiously in the cramped tunnels.

As the barrage came to a halt, they waited for the command.

Skuldren spoke with an air of authority, "We wait until the Jedi forces are in position, then we attack."

And so they waited in the dark, dank underground network of tunnels. Skuldren watched Praxus with a careful eye. He was the strongest in the Force among his apprentices. Right now the battle rested on his shoulders.

Praxus raised his goggled mask and nodded to his master. It was time.

"Now. Now, carry on the attack!" Skuldren sent the command verbally and through the Force.

Among the smoking debris of the city, the Jedi began combing for survivors. So far there were absolutely no signs of life. Then they felt a surge in the Force. A small tremor of activity.

Master Beldo turned to Ren, "Something's happening. Be ready."

Just as suddenly, a spike of fear shivered through the Force.

"Master, it's coming from outside the city walls. The troops are under attack!" Replied Ren.

"Quickly, we must go!" Shouted Beldo.

Outside the city walls, the Republic assault shuttles were engulfed in a series of rapid explosions. The shock troops scattered for cover as their ranks were decimated by incoming shoulder rockets. Pieces of troopers flew into the air as balls of fire erupted among them. All along the surrounding hills were concealed dugouts and bunkers. From narrow firing slots, missiles soared out and into the helpless Republic forces. The element of surprise had quickly changed hands.

Darth Skuldren rose out of his earthen bunker and stared out at the battlefield before him. The Republic shock troops were in groups huddling behind the remains of their blown up shuttles. Chaos was in full bloom.

In the distance he saw a bright green lightsaber piercing through the clouds of smoke still rolling off the devastated academy. Then seven more joined the first. As the moment passed the numbers grew. A hundred tiny beams of colorful light broke out of the black smoke and tumbled over what remained of the city's outer wall.

Raising his voice with the help of the Force, Skuldren shouted, "Aim for the Jedi and hold your ground!"

His _army_ did just that. Humans, aliens, droids, and creatures all fired the remainder of their rockets into 

the charging wall of lightsabers. However the Jedi were not deterred. They used the Force to nudge the rockets off course. Only a few got through the palisade of neon lights.

Skuldren looked to his left and his right. Xenon, Ziam, Praxus, and Bacillus were all spread out among his forces. They were ready. On his command they would unleash the full powers of Krudesh.

Xenon had been the first to discover that the ancient powers relied on sacrifice. Skuldren should have known. _In order to create one must destroy. Yet matter can be neither created nor destroyed. It is merely rearranged._

The Jedi would be the first victims of the powers of Krudesh in untold thousands of years. Through the Force the bonds of their molecular structure would weaken and break. They would literally dissolve before their eyes. What that matter would turn into was anyone's guess. From what they had learned it seemed to be determined by the subconscious. Regardless, the Jedi would be wiped out.

Amidst the chaos and the charging Jedi, something stood out. Heading straight for Skuldren was a group of ten Jedi that caught his attention.

_Jedi Masters…wait…those are the Masters of the Jedi High Council. Ten of the twelve. They've sent the whole lot after me._ Thought Skuldren.

He cast off his black cloak and pulled out his lightsaber. The silver and gold plated handle was ornately engraved with the images of ferocious beasts. A thin threaded grip sat comfortably in his sweaty palm. It hummed as the red blade ignited from its emitter. Skuldren casually took a high stance as he waited for his foes to close in.

The first to approach was a tall, lanky Frozian armed with a blue bladed lightsaber. He started with a high overhead swing aimed at Skuldren's neck, but at the last moment reversed. Now the searing blade came low and wide, heading straight for Skuldren's left knee.

Crashing down with all his speed, Skuldren managed to deflect the attack away. His body twisted as he pushed the blue blade. He hit it with such force that his opponent was spun off balance. Yet there was no time for a counterattack.

A Gand's green blade jutted towards Skuldren's exposed left shoulder. Loosing his footing, he chopped down on the deadly emerald beam just in the nick of time. And yet time was beginning to slip into his favor. The farther he melded into combat, the deeper his _Force sever_ became.

Besides _battle meditation_, it was perhaps one of the rarest abilities that a Force sensitive could perform. Normally it took the full concentration and effort of several powerful Force users to sever someone from the Force. Skuldren, on the other hand, could do it with ease. It was his one and only strength in the Force, but it was enough.

As the Jedi Masters closed in on Darth Skuldren, they began to loose their connection with the Force. Their moves became sluggish, they lost their precognitive senses, and yet Skuldren's speed simply increased.

With lightning quick reflexes, he parried the Jedi's blades. While a green slash went high, he struck low, severing his opponent's legs in a smooth sweep. As the man's scream filled the air, Skuldren's crimson blade dove into the Frozian's shoulder.

With uncanny speed, he danced among the humming blades. They were powerless against him. He dove under an orange lightsaber and cut off another's arm. The garbled shriek that followed must have belonged to the Gand.

A blood lust smile crept upon Skuldren's face. The pungent taste of battle had settled over him. He was drunk in its stupor. And on the berserker raged.

Leaping over another blue blade, he brought his weapon over his head, preparing to split the welder of the orange lightsaber in two. But reality burst into his mind with utter clarity. There was no more time for savoring the battle. The others needed him.

Thus he sent out the command to use the Krudesh rituals, "Nnn-"

A tremendous blast of energy soared through the place where Skuldren was. Yet now there was a huge blue fireball ripping his body in two. The fireball went clean through Skuldren and continued into the Jedi Master holding the orange lightsaber. He too was engulfed by the ball of energy and was completely consumed. And the blast carried on. It screamed through the battlefield killing two more Jedi before it was absorbed into the ground leaving a massive crater of blackened earth.

Two smoldering arms and two smoking legs fell to the ground. A red glowing lightsaber landed next to them. Its burning red beam charred the grass. This was all that remained of Darth Skuldren.

The Jedi Masters stood in stunned disbelief as they watched the severed limbs fall to the ground. The Force flowed into their bodies while Skuldren's body was vaporized. It rewarded them with the gift of slow motion. Time crawled as their connection grew. They saw Master Cas Trun as he was obliterated by the unrelenting discharge of energy breezing through the air.

They returned their gazes at Skuldren's remains. Tendrils of smoke curled up from his charred limbs. Then to their surprise, they vanished. His severed arms and legs disappeared much like the rest of his body had done. Now there was nothing left but his lightsaber.

Master Beldo looked at the others. All of them were thinking the same thing. _What happened?_

They all felt it. Skuldren's apprentices, his students, even Xenon's creatures felt a queasiness. Something had happened. His apprentices knew. Master Skuldren was dead.

Xenon, Bacillus, Ziam, and Praxus were momentarily caught off guard. Each of them was surrounded by attacking Jedi and were doing everything in their might to hold off the attacks. Any moment Master Skuldren would give the signal to attack. To unleash the Krudesh.

But now their master was dead.

Ziam was the first to take control. He projected his command through the Force. _Now. Attack._

Without hesitation they unleashed the fury of the Krudesh powers.

At the top of his lungs, Ziam screamed. "This is for Darth Skuldren!"

Releasing himself to the Force, Ziam saw the battlefield freeze in time. Reality stood still. The Jedi before him faded. He no longer perceived them as beings but as tiny molecules and atoms. In between those invisible particles were tiny bands of energy, tying them all together. Without pity or remorse, he severed those connections, freeing the particles from their enslavement. Turning order into chaos.

The Jedi and _Sith_ students watched in horror as the Jedi dissolved into thin air. They could see the bodies break apart into finite dust. After that, the dust was swept away in the wind and it vanished. The mysterious vanishings continued and multiplied. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Then it stopped. The sheer terror of the act snapped the apprentices' out of their concentration. Everyone around them projected such fear than it literally choked them from their connection in the Force.

Panic set in. Jedi, _Sith_, and the remains of the Republic forces all ran in terror from the four dark figures before them. Only the remaining members of the Jedi High Council stood their ground, though it large part to the shock they still suffered from Skuldren's demise.

In everyone's confusion, the four apprentices of Darth Skuldren stood strung out along the battlefield. Ziam was again the first to come to his senses. After unleashing the Krudesh he felt hollow and numb.

With a rasping voice, he struggled to shout. "We should leave!" But it was no use, his voice had left him.

He tried the Force instead. The others received his message and they began to run. Not far off, a small transport ship was concealed under a thin layer of sod. Their master had kept in their in case of emergencies. Now it would come to their rescue.

They quickly boarded the ship, cold started the engines, and left.

The Republic dreadnaughts did not expect to see any unfriendlies leaving the planet. By the time they figured out that the ship was not one of theirs, it was too late. Hyperspace had swept the little ship to safety.

Down on the ground, the members of the Jedi Council tended to their wounded. The injuries were severe but none life threatening. Only Master Trun was dead.

Beldo was the first to speak. "It is done. Skuldren is dead. His academy has been taken."

As he spoke, Skuldren's students began to surrender. Yet Bacillus' droids and Xeonon's creatures made a dash for the countryside.

"Let the beasts and robots go. They will do no more harm." Replied Master Beldo.

Oddly enough, the other Masters felt it too. So much destruction had been dealt. No one felt like fighting anymore. Not on either side.

"Master Beldo?" Inquired Schen Xyrr, the Gand Jedi. "Will we be taking prisoners?" He asked with an audible grimace. His forearm now ended in a seared stump.

Beldo looked at his fellow companion and nodded. "Yes, we will. I think these people are no longer Sith. Not after what they've seen here today."

With that the Jedi agreed. The Republic and Jedi forces cleared things up and commed the fleet to pick them up. For them, Skuldren's Sith Empire was at an end.

"What about the three who escaped?" Asked Master Xyrr.

"Four, you mean." Corrected Beldo. "We will get them in time. The Force will deliver them to us." He paused in though. "Balance will be upheld."

Crouched on his belly, a lone soldier watched the Republic forces leave the planet. He rose to his feet and swept off the loose blades of grass clinging to his fatigues. A tingling sensation gathered in his feet as the blood began to circulate. Gingerly, he walked over to a lump on the ground. Removing the camouflaged tarp, he revealed the speeder bike underneath.

Swiftly the bike carried him across the battlefield. He brought it to a halt on the low hill where Darth Skuldren was leaping to his death.

_He never saw it coming._

There was nothing on the ground.

_So he did vanish._ He had thought his macrobinoculars might have malfunctioned when he saw the barbequed limbs disappear into the grass.

Slowly he bent to the ground. His muscles ached from lying prone for so long.

For days he camped out in the hills keeping a watchful eye. All that time had gone and went and still he couldn't think of a way to flush out his prey.

And like a gift from the bloated Force, the Jedi arrived. Skuldren was left right out in the open.

_It was a beautiful sight watching that Sith disintegrate. A four for one shot. Three Jedi, one Sith. _

_Telesta_, his custom double-barrel superheated plasma charger had worked splendidly. He had reworked the calibrations such that both barrels fired simultaneously and combined into one. The effects were breathtaking. _Complete disintegration._

He reached down and picked up the lightsaber. A real work of art. Gold and silver plating with intricate little carvings of monsters. It had a fine woven thread grip that fit perfectly.

Truger Paego reflected on the kill. _The albino said Skuldren was weak in the Force. Well even if he'd seen that coming, there was no way he could of blocked it. No chances, no risks._

_Time to collect my fee._

The Dashade _Shadowkiller_ took his trophy and hopped back on his speeder bike. It was time to leave this planet. Mission accomplished. He was a man of his word, he always succeeded. Whether it was a Jedi Master or a Sith Lord, no one could out run a bullet. The trick was making sure they didn't dodge it.

Far off in space, in the Katarri Sector, Panzer Dokken, aka Darth Cabal, Darth Skuldren's teacher and master, felt the disturbance in the Force. A master always felt the death of his apprentice. It was a cold, sick feeling.

Dokken felt hollow, like something had been torn out of him.

_How could it be, you were so strong, such a warrior, my shadow._ He thought.

Alas it was true. Darth Skuldren was dead.


	16. Picking Through the Pieces

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 16:Ten years after Darth Skuldren's death.

**"Picking Through the Pieces"**

**Kaji Xii, among the ruins of Darth Skuldren's Academy:**

The rolling green hills were beautiful. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, I always kept loosing myself in the countryside. The blazing blue sky, the warm rays of sunlight, and the coo, refreshing air, thick with life.

If was so completely unlike Coruscant. No crowds, no noise, and no signs of civilization. And yet there was a battle here. Even a city.

Looking over at the pile of rubble that stood ominously on a small hill to the east, it was impossible to imagine what Skuldren's academy must have looked like. What remained had been flattened to the very ground. Nothing but rocks.

Slowly I opened myself to the Force. Serene emotions swelled into me, lifting up my spirits, and strengthening my bond with the Force. It was as if the air itself was charged with energy. It made anything feel possible.

Yet it did not tell me what happened.

According to the archives, a sizable task force was sent to deal with the rogue Sith lord who called himself Skuldren. A hundred Jedi, along with a small Republic Fleet, engaged the Academy and succeeded in killing the Sith lord. Afterwards the survivors surrendered and were taken prisoner by the Republic. An after battle report verified that four Sith were seen fleeing after the battle and the fleet confirmed that one shuttle did escape.

But there were holes in the story.

For starters, Darth Skuldren's body was never retrieved. Masters of the High Council gave sworn testimony that the Sith Lord was actually vaporized by a stray bolt of energy, most likely friendly fire from his own Sith followers, as the weapon was unlike anything in the Republic's arsenal.

_ "His body was there one moment, gone the next. We were dazzled as a massive ball of energy pulsed _

_through the very spot where he was, vaporizing his body. Sadly it continued on and three distinguished _  
_ members of our Order. But I am certain that the Sith died. We actually saw his smoldering arms and _

_legs after the blast…"_-**Jedi Master Beldo.**

The testimony of the members of the High Council could not be questioned. There was no doubt that 

what they saw happened. _But was it real, or simply an illusion?_ That was the question that was eating at me. None of it added up. No body. No limbs. Not even his lightsaber. And none of his apprentices were accounted for. Plus several Sith escaping off world on a ship.

Looking at the ground today, there were no clues to be discovered. I released my breath as I realized that my trip had already come to an end…

But something moved in the distance. Something small.

My attention was captivated on the spot and quickly I rushed toward it, using a burst of Force induced speed without even realizing it. In moments I was on the spot, but the object was gone.

_Where did you go?_

"Did the creator send you?"

I jerked around at the small, soft voice that spoke. To my surprise there was an animal sitting by my feet. Its round, black eyes stared up at me _and it spoke._

In my shock I suddenly realized that is asked a question.

"Who is the creator?" I asked.

At this, the tiny, furry creature seemed puzzled. Its silky fur shivered between a lush green and a deep mahogany. Amazingly it could change its colors.

"The creator is the one who made me." It scrunched up its black, wet nose. "Why have you come?"

"I'm looking for answers." Hope rushed through me, though common sense should snapped me to my senses. _I'm asking a rabbit for answers._ "Ten years ago, there was a battle here and one particular person that died is of interest to me. I'm looking for information on him and on his death."  
The small creature was quiet. Its eyes never left me, but they no longer seemed to be watching me. Instead the mind behind them was deep in thought.

"I was young then. It was long ago, but I know of what you speak. This man, he is the creator's master, is he not?"

I couldn't keep myself from smiling as relief seeped through my body. "Yes, his name was Darth Skuldren. He had many apprentices. Your creator would have been…Xenon."

Its little black eyes lit up at the name of its creator. "Yes! The creator! You have heard of him." It hopped around in joy, the excitement literally bouncing out of him. "He will be back soon, you know. Always this 

time of the year he returns to check on us."

_He will be back. One of Darth Skuldren's apprentices not only lives, but will be coming here!_ My assurances in the Force were utterly bolstered as everything seemed to fall into my favor.

"The creator, where does he come to meet you?"

"Come, come, let me show you." And with that he was off, sprinting across the ground and toward the distant tree lines.

Without hesitation, I followed.

In the darkness I heard the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs. Carefully I stopped myself from reaching out in the Force, and instead relied on my senses.

Someone was approaching.

I sat up from my bedroll, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. It took a moment to shake away the affects of my slumber. Yet my tired eyes managed to make out a dark figure emerging from the trees and coming to an abrupt stop. In one fluid motion, a blaster appeared in his hand pointed directly at me, a small flash light was attached under the barrel, its beam blinding my eyes.

"Don't shoot! I'm not here to harm you, I'm only looking for answers." I hurriedly replied, a tinge of fear shooting through my words.

His aim relaxed a hair and then another shadow appeared from the woods.

"Is everything all right?"

It was a woman's voice.

"Everythings fine…I think." Replied the dark figure with the gun.

"Well then why are you pointing a gun at that women? Do you really think that's necessary." The woman was slowly defusing the situation. "I highly doubt that the Jedi are still looking for you sweety. It has been nearly a decade you know."

The man's aim lessened a little more, then finally he turned off the flash light and holstered the weapon.

He went straight to the point. "Well, what do you want?"

"I was sent by the Jedi to investigate the death of your master."

"My m…" he stopped, not knowing whether he should pretend to be ignorant or whether he should divulge the truth. The silence was awkward.

The woman went over and nudged him, prodding him to go on. It was enough to help him make up his mind. "Master Skuldren died here on Kajji. There was a battle between us and the Jedi. What more do you want to know?"

"So he did die, it wasn't a trick." I paused as I considered this new piece of information. "Do you know how? The archives merely say that a stray blast of friendly fire consumed him in a large energy blast."

"I wouldn't know. I only felt it, I didn't see it. Later, when I came back to the battlefield, there was no sign of his body. I assumed that the Jedi took it." He began to relax a little, and sat down on a log. The woman joined him, placing an arm around his waist.

It was still too dark to get a good look at their faces, the moonlight only showed so much, but you could still make out the outlines of things. It was then that I noticed that the woman had a pair of wings. At first I thought I might have been seeing things in the darkness, but then I remembered her from the holocron's stories. I decided to plunge ahead with my next question. "So what happened after the battle?"

"You are a Jedi. At one time your people swore to kill me, so tell me this, why should I tell you anymore?" His voice grew firm with no signs of softening.

This was the hard part. "I came across a holocron. A piece from your master's personal collection. Inside it, he is one of the keepers of its secrets and it has spoken to me. But there are some things it won't tell me because…it wants me to find the answers myself."

It was hard to make out the expressions on his face, but I thought I saw a look of shock. "You…do you have this holocron with you?"

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the palm sized cube. With a simple rub of my index finger, the cube awoke and Skuldren's image appeared before us.

"I see tonight we have an audience. I hope my apprentice has not been rude." The blue phantasmal image smirked as it spoke to me. Inside I felt soothed to be in his presence again.

"I can't believe it…master, is it really you?" Darth Xenon leaned in closer to examine the projection.

"I am sorry Xenon, but this is only a specter of what I once was. Death has freed me from some chains but others are beyond breaking. By the creation of man, what I appear as now is limited to the 

capabilities of this device. Nonetheless, I would ask of you to trust this Jedi, for she has been very receptive to my words and unlike others, she has shown care." With that, the image disappeared back into the cube.

As I repeated the words in my head, I beamed inside. It felt good, even for some device's simulated holographic intelligence, to be recognized for my deeds.

"Very well." Replied Xenon. He turned his attention back at me. "You asked what happened afterwards, so I will tell you…

After the battle the four of us, me, Bacillus, Praxus, and Ziam, all headed out to the Katarri Sector to rendezvous with the others who were still out looking for holograms. We sent out a signal for them to meet us there. When they arrived, they already knew that our master was dead. For just like us, they'd felt it too.

Initially they were in shock. They couldn't believe that it happened. Iconoclast and Adder wanted to strike back, to hit the Jedi Order at their heart. One of them actually suggested storming into the council chambers and slaying them where they stood. Luckily Ziam talked them out of it. He was the level headed one in the whole affair. It was just like the master said, he was the leader amongst us.

Well Ziam laid out our options. He and Lotus decided that they wanted to rebuild the academy but somewhere more remote and with smaller numbers. Motto agreed to go with them. Bacillus decided that he was going to go off with Cadius, his droid that he traveled with, off on some strange quest they'd talked about earlier.

Adder and Iconoclast sat through, listening to everyone making up their mind while they still had their own dead set on revenge. But Iconoclast's wife put an end to that. After talking it over with his family, he ultimately decided on heading off into the Unknown Regions. That was the last I heard of them. No telling what they found out there.

On the other hand Adder was lost. He was a warrior through and through, and about the only thing he knew how to do was fight. Thus it wasn't any surprise when he said he was going to help Dokken in his efforts against the Muulag.

I haven't been out that way in a while, but last time I saw him, he was still out there fighting with the locals. You might be able to find him on Wallonia. Just ask for him by name, they'll point him out.

Now Praxus was quiet through the whole thing. Nobody really knew what he was thinking. In fact, he was sort of special since he was Skuldren's personal apprentice. Ziam and Lotus offered to let him join them but he refused. Everyone started clearing out, heading off in their perspective directions until there was only me and him in the room.

Praxus just turned his goggled eyes at me, and said "I have something I have to do, in time, I might contact you." Then he left. That was it."

I was so eager to hear how everyone did, to know what happened to them. It was heartbreaking to only get glimpses of what their fates must have been. There were so many questions. "So you returned to Coruscant, to be with Jina. And somehow you hid from the Jedi all these years…"

Xenon cut in, "it wasn't that hard. Skuldren taught me how to do that Force sever trick, so I simply cut myself off from the Force. The Jedi couldn't detect me, even if I walked right up and talked to one."  
"Do you ever see the others?" I asked.

"Yeah, from time to time." For a moment, he was quiet. "Of course Icono and his family disappeared out into the Unknowns, and like I said, Adder is out there in the Katarri Sector. But Bacillus can still be reached, he's living on some back water world in the Senex Sector, Mussibir II, I think. Sadly Ziam and Lotus died. The Jedi eventually tracked them down and killed them. I think they got Motto too."

Almost as an afterthought, he added, "and Praxus did come and get me. It was about five years ago. Said things were in the making and he needed something. I was able to help him out."

"Wh-"

He immediately cut me off, "I can't say anything more about it. Not even if Skuldren were to come back to life. That matter no longer exists, and that's that. So…is there anything else I can help you with, otherwise I'm going to visit with my friends then be off in a day or so."

I shook my head then quickly realized that in the dark, the gesture was pointless. "No, I think I have all I need." Pausing for words, I grappled through my mind, "I wish you luck, the both of you."

I got up and left the two alone. I didn't feel like intruding, but I was eager to be off in search of more answers. So far I had two good leads. Adder was on Wallonia, and Bacillus was on Mussibir II. Yet the real prize would be finding Praxus. Maybe the other two might know where to look.

As I waited for my ship's engines to warm up, I entered the coordinates for Mussibir II. To my reasoning, it made sense to ask the more level headed one first. Besides, Adder was probably knee deep in some war.


	17. The Wizard and the Tin Man

**Tales of Darth Skuldren**  
Chapter 17:

**"The Wizard and the Tin Man"**

**Senex Sector, Mussibir II:**

Mussibir II was a rustic world. It was dotted with cities, large and small, and thrived on trade. Every town and metropolis was connected by roads carved into the earth by the constant flow of hover trucks. Goods were the life lines of the populace. The climate of Mussibir II was distinctly divided into different regions. The southern badlands were bare of vegetation but rich in subterranean ores and fossil fuels. Around the equator yearly rains created a thriving belt of beautiful forests. The trees provided lumber, and the plants provided medicines. In the north was the planet's sole ocean, a giant body of fresh water. Early industrialist capitalized on this resource by devising massive pipelines to the south. This created a small yet successful farming community who became responsible for the entire planet's crops.

Through this complex division of communities and environments, the people of Mussibir II worked closely to provide for each other. In effect, they created a massive world market. Due to Mussibir's self reliance, they never developed trade with outside planets and largely remained isolated and ignored by the Core.

When I stepped foot on the hard dirt pan surface of the Southlands, I realized that I had stepped into another realm of existence. A world where people never heard of Jedi, and blaster weapons were held in awe.

I was standing amid a dirt parking lot of landspeeders, bikes, old fighter craft, and shuttles. The planet's sole flight controller recommended it. I guess there _was_ a mechanics shop off to the side, a small refueling station, and, most importantly to the average spacer, a bar.

The outdoor landing lot was on the outer edge of one of Mussibir's larger population centers. The town was called Daragov, and from the looks of it, was made completely out of duraplast. All the buildings had a simple yet effective design. They were cheap and provided shelter. On the Rim, that's what counted. Thus I began walking through the lot towards town.

Along the dirt roads I peered at the buildings. Most of them had two stories and a dull blue color mired with dust. Tinted windows dotted the exteriors with simple trim work to add a little flair. Some of the homes had speeders parked at front, while the others seemed a bit more run down. As I walked further, I came upon the city's main avenue which was lined with various colorful shops.

This area of town was much livelier. People came in and out the shops in a constant flow. There were shop stands set up along the sidewalks where vendors did business in the open. The hagglers practiced their art with a cunning skill. I admired the way both sides struggled to strike a bargain in both their 

interests. Jedi diplomacy went on much the same way.

Alas my search needed a starting place. But that was the problem. Most people are disinclined to provide information to people who seem intrusive. Plus I had no idea what my target looked like, nor any idea how to describe him. Asking people if they knew anyone with a lightsaber could very well draw the wrong kind of attention.  
So, I blended in.

**Week two**:

Once again I put on my boots and headed out of my room. I went down the hallway and passed the hotel's manager at the front desk. He gave me a lurid grin that suggested he would like to get to know me better, I returned with a slight smile that revealed nothing.

Sometimes it was better to leave them guessing.

The sun hit my eyes the moment I stepped out the door. It was terrifically bright, much brighter than Coruscant. I continued to the left, walking down the city's main street, Dara Ave, while my eyes began to adjust. I saw familiar faces, though the names were still a little hazy.

Across the street there was Flazul, a young rambunctious child who seemed to have no other desire in life but to chase his pet lizard up and down the street. His friends ran behind him, trying to keep up. The trio was always out and about from sun up to sun down. A constant fixture of the landscape.

Next I passed the creepy old man that sold vegetables from the back of his speeder truck. His prices were very cheap, but he was also very curt. As far as I can tell, no one even knows his name. They simply refer to him as the 'old produce man.'

As I walked by I encountered Ms. Jenstel and Mrs. Rendant.

"Why hello dear, fine morning isn't it?" Mrs. Rendant beamed with a luxurious smile that made her look years younger.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"Well if you happen to see any lonely stranded men in need, send them my way honey." Ms. Jenstel, a widow, shared a conspirator's smile.

"Well if they are not to my taste I will surely do that." We all laughed.

My morning walk had become routine. I chit chatted with some and nodded to others. And at the end I 

took my seat at Sal's 'Break and Dine', a cozy little restaurant that was always busy. A Toydarian, a rare sight for this world, floated over to my table.

"What may I get you today, mam?" His voice was rich and well defined with a deep tone.

"I'll have a caf and gartro eggs, toast on the side."

"Very well mam, I'll be right back with your caf." And the Toydarian fluttered away into the kitchen.

From my seat I could look out the window and watch the passing traffic, but I was also able to listen in on everyone's conversations. An old couple next to me was discussing the weather and plans for the weekend. Some men at the counter were chatting about last night's bolo match, which, even out here on the rim, was followed with upmost scrutiny and pride. Other conversations lingered on family, some didn't converse at all, yet others bickered about petty things.

"You know Bea, if this thing don't get no better, I think I'll go out and see that wizard in Trilldone. Ole Jakobs said he worked wonders on his aching back-"

It was a casually snippet of conversation. I might have paid it no mind except for the use of the term 'wizard.' Out here a word like that could adequately describe the work of a skilled physician or even a good mechanic, yet there was always the possibility that there was more to it. Especially since my prey, Bacillus, was somewhere on this planet.

My prey.

There was no denying it. The more this quest went on, the more it turned into a hunt. However I wasn't just hunting one target, but a whole herd that might just lead to the elusive stray. For it was the stray, Praxus, who would yield the light on Darth Skuldren's studies and discoveries of the Krudesh rituals.

When I looked down at my table, I was surprised to see a steaming cup of caf. In my eavesdropping I'd completely blocked out the waiter's return. The warm fluid rolled down and my brain began to churn. _Should I chance a conversation with them, or head out to Trilldone and see for myself?_ It was an important question. Gather intel or retain the element of surprise…

_Surprise is more important. If Bacillus gets word that a stranger is looking for him, he might disappear or stab me in the back. Better to get the _drop_ on_ him.

The caf went down quickly and was soon followed by the greasy gartro eggs. The old couple who mentioned the wizard had already left. Their conversation failed to reveal anything else. Taking the bill, I went up to the counter. The Toydarian hovered toward the register.

"Ah, gartro eggs and caf. That'll be 5 credits or 25 Sennex chips."

"It'll be credits today. Say, there wouldn't happen to be a place where I can rent a speeder in town, is there?"

The Toydarian's face lifted at the question. "Why Dat's shipyard, next to the landing pad, he rents ships and speeders."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." A warm smile crept across his face. "But don't hesitate to spread the word that Sal's got the best food and service around, eh?"

"I'll do that, Sal."

The trip to Trilldone didn't take that long. Dat, the mechanic, gave pretty good direction as the place was easy enough to find. On the outskirts, it looked very similar to Daragov, but without the two story houses. Just like Daragov, there was a main street that drew in all the businesses and a descent amount of foot traffic. Though I'd say the population was about half that of Daragov.

Everything looked very familiar, including the blue dusted duraplast homes, and colorful street vendors. Yet unlike Daragov, one building completely dominated the avenue, a very seedy looking cantina that took up half a block.

Despite being only a single story, the building was very large. The front of it alone was big enough for five or six shops. Yet there was only one set of doors, right in center front, with garish bright letters above the door. _Eee's._

I pulled my speeder over and parked it a block before the cantina. A man passed by, in his early thirties.

"Excuse me. But what does the sign mean by 'Eee's.'?" I asked with a somewhat doubtful look on my face.

The man had a short, well trimmed beard and a rugged face. His eyes lit up at my question. "Why it's because the man who owns it is named Eee's." He looked at me with some interest. "I don't think it's someplace you'd care to enter though, miss. Eee's deals out more than liquor. A lot of lonely men on this planet. Good business for someone with the right connections. And Eee's isn't one to let scruples or morals stand in his way. Most descent folk turn a blind eye to it. They'd be a bit outnumbered anyways."

"I see. Have you ever been in there?"

He seemed stunned at my forwardness. "Why…yes, I have. It is the only cantina in town and they do have the coldest drinks around." A genuine smile enveloped his face, though it did not hide his blushing.

"Well then, perhaps it would be better to enter such an establishment with an escort."

Now he truly was stunned. "An escort?"

"Yes. It would be safer that way, and a bit easier on my part. I could do without some jerk asking for a number or wanting to know if I was looking for work." I kept a stern look on my face but I could see that he was still turning the idea over.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there quietly. Finally he broke the awkward silence. "Okay." He was little more at ease when I flashed him a smile. "By the way, my names Duran."

"And I'm Azel. So tell me a little about yourself Duran. Do you like it here?"

And so we talked about little things. Where we were from, whether we had siblings, simple things. I managed to keep from mentioning the Jedi, but more or less stuck to the truth. I just left certain things out. Big things.

By the time we walked through the doors of Eee's, I no longer felt like me and Duran were complete strangers. We knew enough about each other to seem like a casual couple. I'd even put my arm through his to push the idea a little farther. I hadn't quite thought out what I was doing to Duran. That would come about later.

When we walked through the doors, the thick smell of stale beer hit me like a wet, sour blanket. It was very dark inside and the only lighting was provided by flashing, strobing neon stage lights. There were dancers there, all scantily clad or completely bare. I paid them little mind. Instead I followed Duran to the bar where he promptly ordered a drink. The bartender, a rather young looking human, quickly filled up a mug and plopped it down.

"Two creds."

Duran pulled out two credits and slid them across the bar's wood polished counter. On closer inspection I realized that it was only duraplast made to look like wood. I hopped up on one of the bar stools and let my legs dangle down.

"What would you like, Azel?" Duran asked very politely, a stroke of confidence appeared. It was a rather striking quality that I hadn't noticed before.

"Ooo, how about a Tarisian ale."

"One Tarisian ale coming right up." The youthful bartender perused through the wide assortment of bottles stacked against the mirrored wall. He took a glass and poured in three different substances of varying quantities. After a quick mix and slushing of ice, he placed the colorful concoction on the bar.

The glass was cold but the liquid went down warmly with a small sweet twist that glowed on the tongue.

The barkeep checked to make sure it was to my liking before stating the price. "Fifteen credits, mam."

I pulled out the credits and dropped them into his hand, then turned to glance at Duran. He was being very careful not to look over at the stage. I almost thought to tell him it was alright, we weren't really a couple after all, but it felt rude. Instead I asked about the wizard.

"This might seem odd, but have you ever heard of a man people refer to as a wizard?"

Duran seemed delighted to have something to focus on. "Yeah. Guy lives at the end of town, last shop on the main drag. Repair shop. He can repair _any being whether mechanical or flesh_." He made it sound like a jingle. "Sorry, kind of corny but that _is_ the store's sales pitch. Mussibir might be a long ways off from the Core but we have quite a few droids on planet. Most of them are rather outdated and nearly impossible to fix. Especially since the replacement parts don't even exist anymore. But somehow Bacil can take them things apart and find a way around it. I've never seen a droid he can't fix, or a person for that matter. He's about the only doctor we have on this side of the planet."

"You sound like you know him." I took another long sip from the ale. I'd have to be careful with it though, it was as potent as it was refreshing.

Putting his mug down, Duran nodded to the bartender for another. "I work for him. Been there for five years now. Though Bacil's been there longer than that. Would you like to meet him? He's a great guy. Can do wonders with stuff. "

I couldn't contain my enthusiasm. "That would be wonderful!"

We both smiled, though for different reasons. As we finished off our drinks, Duran became uncomfortable again. I could tell it wasn't the sort of atmosphere he wanted to bring a lady into.

"You know Azel, we actually had pretty poor timing. Eee's runs the dancers during the day but in about a half hour they'll pull them out and the band will come on. They're usually some good gigs, all local groups, but they play long into the night. Lot of people come in to listen to the music and dance."

I listened to the words and began picking up on where they were going. He wanted to show me a good time, and maybe I deserved to give him the chance. But now was definitely not the best time to be in here.

"All right. Is there somewhere else we can burn up some time until the band starts?" For a second I thought I might have been giving all the wrong signals.

He drained the last few gulps of his mug and rose from his seat in a quick, fluid motion. "Certainly. We can check out some of the shops or we can catch a bite to eat. The band doesn't start till six."

So we walked out, leaving the lonely men and lurid dancers behind. The shops were nice. They were small but had wide selections of odds and ends. There was hand crafted jewelry and clothes for special occasions. Duran stuck by my side most of the time but I lost him once he caught a glimpse of some blasters in the display case. By the time I was done looking in that shop, I had to practically drag him away from the case. Outside the sun was setting and I was surprised at just how quickly time was passing. Perhaps the trip in the speeder was longer than I thought. Time does fly when you're moving fast.

"Look there." Duran pointed over to the backside of the cantina. "That's the band. They're moving in their gear. We can probably head on over now, unless you're hungry."

My stomach was still a little queasy from the greasy gartro eggs, and the Tarisian ale hadn't helped much. A little food might settle it down. "Let's grab a bite to eat first."

After some stir fried nerf and greens, we headed over to Eee's. The place was really picking up now. A crowd was already lined up outside, and the noise from the band could be heard out on the street. There were lots of people, most of them younger, and quite a few couples. As we waited in line, I tried to think back to the last time I did something fun for myself. Nothing came to mind.

_Is that what it means to be a Jedi? To live without a life of your own. No attachments, not even to yourself._ "Or reality."

"What was that?" Duran had to raise his voice over the noise of the crowd. "I couldn't hear you."

I couldn't believe I muttered the words out loud. Or that I even thought them. Yet they were true. "Oh, nothing. Is it always this busy?"

"Yep." His smile was now a regular thing. "When we get in, do you want to sit near the band, the bar, or somewhere in the middle?"

"Toward the band." I noticed I was smiling too. It felt good to get out, away from Coruscant and the Order.

When we got inside, the place was a constant motion of bodies. A third of the people were dancing, 

another third heading toward the bar for drinks, and the rest heading back with drinks. Things were a little quieter along the sides where all the tables were. Everyone was enjoying the music and their drinks, some were even playing some Pazaak.

Duran led me toward a table in the front and to the right of the band. It was fairly close but there were already two people seated there. Duran immediately bent down and gave the one man a hug.

"Hey man, looks like it's going to be a good night. These guys were in here last month and tore the place apart." Duran turned back and introduced me. "This is Azel. She's from Coruscant. We were in here earlier but it was bad timing, ya' know."

We took seats across from the two men whom Duran seemed to be friends with.

"Glad to meet you, Azel." The man nodded his head and raised his glass. He was wearing a thin tan shirt that showed off his muscular frame. He had a burly brown coat draped on the chair behind him.

"Odd thing is she's looking for you. I figured you'd be in here tonight." Duran's smile deflated a little as his friend grew quiet.

Meanwhile my brain was racing and by pulse was picking up. This was _Bacillus_. One of the apprentices of the Sith Lord Darth Skuldren. A survivor of the Battle of Kajji. A _Sith_.

"Tell me Azel, why would you be looking for me? Are you sick? Have a droid that needs work?" Bacillus was calm but his face was one of careful observation. I could tell he was watching me closely, waiting for any hint that I posed a threat. I noticed one of his hands was not on the table.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about an old friend. I'm trying to reconnect some old ties." I tried to diffuse the situation with a cheerful face, always keeping both hands where he could see them.

For some reason Bacillus dropped the discussion. Instead he plastered on a smile and nudged Duran. "Best be careful picking up strange women." Duran smiled back, I could see some of the tension washing off as the conversation became more lighthearted.

Everyone seemed to be easing their guards, though in reality none of us were. That's when I noticed that the other man at the table was gone.

_Stang! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I cursed myself for being so lax. I should have never focused my attention so closely on Bacillus that I lost sight of everything else. That other guy could have easily got the drop on me. In fact, it was probably the reason Bacillus let things go the way they did. He had complete advantage of the situation.

Then the other man returned with a tray full of drinks. It was a good cover for his absence.

_He's a droid!_

It was odd that the realization hit me so sharply. Droids were commonplace in the galaxy, especially on Coruscant. Even here on Mussibir I'd seen a few. But there was something different about this one. He looked like a droid. Nothing stood out visibly. He simply _felt_ different. He felt…human.

Bacillus was looking at me. "Azel, I'd like you to meet Cadius."

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam." Cadius reached across the table and gently took my hand. He gave it a very simply squeeze, a gesture of greeting, then returned his metallic hand back to his glass. Then he took a big swig, chugging the entire thing, wiped the foam from his metallic mouth and began nursing a second glass.

Two things shocked me. First the droids extremely human actions. The very movements themselves were surreally lifelike. Secondly, he was drinking alcohol. He was actually consuming a beverage.

My shock must have been apparent because even Duran was looking at me now. "Something wrong Azel?"

"No. No I'm fine." I glanced away from the droid, Cadius.

Duran didn't let it go. "Don't worry. Cadius gets that a lot. Took me awhile at first too." He put his hand on top of mine on the table. "You see Cadius isn't a droid. He's a sentient being, really. Only he's made of metals and composites. He can even eat food to replenish his systems."

"You created him?" I was looking straight at Bacillus.

"Yes, but I don't own him. He's free. He has his own will." I could sense the pride in Bacillus' words. I had to admit that if what he said was true, and if Cadius was what I was thinking, then he had every right to be.

Cadius was alive in _the Force_.

The rest of the evening went much more smoothly. The band was very good, and after a few drinks I found myself dancing the rest of the night with Duran. Bacillus and Cadius ended up in a heated game of Pazaak with a half dozen other players. One of the locals, a man named Big Jym, ended up taking the pot. By the time the band was finished, it was early morning and I was exhausted and, though I felt somewhat ashamed for it, buzzed.

Duran walked me out once the crowd started thinning.

I woke the next morning on a very comfortable bed. When I rose, I found myself tangled in the sheets. Almost instantly my brain snapped to and slung my head around to look at the other side of the bed.

It was empty.

Feeling a little groggy, I tried to think back to what happened in between the moment I arrived in Duran's house and the moment I fell asleep. It was blurry.

The smell of bacon brought the thoughts to an end. It smelt _heavenly_. Flipping off the sheets and disentangling them from my legs, I noticed that my clothes were still on. Essentially, that was a good sign. I got up and stretched, then mossied down the hall and into the kitchen. Duran was hovering near the stove busy flipping strips of roba bacon. I took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"Morning. Hope you like your bacon burnt."

"Is there any other way?" I joked. To my surprise Duran had a glass of juice already poured for me. We ate breakfast quietly. I found my mind racing about thoughts, not quite sure about most of them.

"So, did you want to drop by the shop today? Bacil will be there." Duran was cleaning up the dishes.

"If it's no trouble?" I tried to be diplomatic. I was feeling torn. Part of me felt like I was using Duran just to meet Bacillus. Which was true. But another part of me liked Duran and didn't want to hurt him.

"No trouble at all. Actually I have to go in. I have to work today, but my hours are pretty informal." Duran finished up then went to grab his coat.

Bacillus' shop was just like all the other buildings in that it was made of simple, cheap duraplast and coated with dust. But outside his shop were two droid like statues guarding the entrance. In between them they held a sign, "Bacil's Repairs and Remedies." Two tinted windows adorned the front, along with a simple solid door.

However the inside of the shop was _alive_.

There were dozens upon dozens of machines roaming around the shop. Most of them were small, tiny little things scurrying around, some of them carrying tools. Others were half-sized, about a meter tall. Six were full size but extremely different in appearance, each with a very unique look. In the center of all the commotion, Bacillus stood tall and motionless. He was tinkering on some sort of robotic limb.

"Bacil." Duran called out, his voice barely audible over the droning sound of the machines.

Yet Bacillus heard him quite clearly, his head rose up ever so slowly. "Ahh, the young lady returns." He put down the piece he was working on. "Come, let's talk in the back. Duran, why don't you see if you can get Lombo's arms working correctly." Bacillus opened a door leading into a back room, he held it open for me.

The back room was quiet. There were no droids back here, only parts and a long workbench. Bacillus took a seat on a stool.

"So you wanted to talk about an old friend…Skuldren. Why are the Jedi interested in him?" He kept his eyes leveled on me.

His bluntness put me off guard. It didn't help any that the poor lighting cast an eerie shadow on Bacillus. It made him appear sinister. "I've been studying his holocron-"

"Holocron." Bacillus blurted out. "Skuldren made a holocron?"

"Yes."

"And you've been _studying_ it. To what end?"

"The Krudesh Rituals."

"Ahh. Krudesh." He shifted on his stool. "But why do you come to me? Skuldren knew more about the Krudesh than I did. Surely the holocron could tell you everything you need to know."

"It has shown me some, but I feel there is more. I spoke with Xenon, he led me here. I was hoping you could point me towards Praxus-"

"No."

He sat there as unmovable as stone. I could feel the determination flowing off him in the Force. It was a subject that he would not speak of, not even under the threat of death. "Why. Why does everyone lock down when I mention his name?" I was desperate. If Xenon and Bacillus wouldn't speak of him, then Adder probably wouldn't either. I was getting nowhere fast.

He let out a long breath, his eyes turned to the floor. "Praxus was Skuldren's apprentice. Mind you, we all served under Skuldren, he was our teacher, but Praxus was the one he groomed to succeed him. When Skuldren died, Praxus took his place. At that point, his _real_ mission began. That _mission_ is what I cannot speak of, and if I tell you _where_ Praxus is, it will put the mission in jeopardy."

"I see. So you won't help me?"

"Look, you're a Jedi. But you're not the usual strike first ask questions later type. That's why you're still alive. If you want to learn something about making droids, I can show you. I can talk about the past, but Praxus is off limits." He crossed his arms to iterate his point.

I didn't know what to think at that point. There was no changing his mood, none that I could think of. Yet worse off was that I didn't know where to go from here. Dejectedly I sat down on a crate and let out a sigh of exasperation. Bacillus actually looked like he was sorry for not being able to help me.

Then Cadius came in. "Sir, there's a situation."

Bacil shot up in his seat. "What is it?"

"Slavers."

Bacillus jumped to his feet and hurried over to a locker. He pulled out a bandoleer and two rifles, tossing one to Cadius. He tucked a couple blasters in his belt and turned to face me. "Do you have your lightsaber?" I nodded my head yes. "Good. Come with us, you can help."

I didn't argue. What point was there? It was my job as a Jedi to help those in need.

Bacillus grabbed Duran, handed him a blaster, then we all piled out the back into a speeder. Cadius took the controls and instantly floored the accelerator. As Cadius aimed the speeder out into the vast flat plains, he began spurting out the facts.

"Tam Fermby made a distress call about 30 seconds before I entered the shop. A large group of slavers showed up in Ginsberg. The town was cordoned off systematically and resistors were shot. Fermby estimates six killed, 15 wounded. He mentioned a heavy gun and a large ship plus speeder bikes. Maybe 30 or 40 slavers, well armed." His voice would have been perfectly human like except for the calmness in his speech.

Yet Bacillus seemed equally calm. "You should jump out before we hit town, I'll circle us around so we can hit them from the other direction." He turned around to look at Duran. "It'll be just like last time, Durrie. Shoot from cover, move to cover, and keep moving. Don't worry about me…or Azel." He paused for a moment, his eyes hovered on me, then he said it. "She's a Jedi."

Duran didn't say a word. Nor did he look at me. His attention staid on Bacillus for a second, then he looked back out at the zooming landscape. It was very quiet after that. The buzzing of the speeder filled the void but no one spoke.

"How far is the town?" I asked.

"Ten more minutes." Bacillus propped his rifle on the dash, and adjusted himself in his seat.

Then Duran broke his silence. "My parents were captured by slavers."

When I looked over at him, his eyes looked into mine, yet they had that faraway look in them. I could tell that the words were hard for him to say. He was struggling with them.

"The slavers, they come here regularly, raiding the towns. They take everyone who they don't shoot. Out here the Republic's law doesn't reach, and no one bothers to interfere. We try and resist. Each town has a militia, but we don't have the money for proper guns. The slavers always have the upper hand. Though sometimes the people fight anyways. They always die."

I didn't know what to say. No words that I could think of would hold any merit.

Duran continued. "When I was eight, I watched the slavers take my parents. I managed to hide and my father told me to stay. They knew it was better for me to stay behind, even if I was alone, rather than get caught. The thing was there was a Jedi there. He was in town getting supplies for some archaeological dig off in the south. When the slavers arrived, he went over and…_talked_ to them. From where I was hiding, I could hear them. The chief slaver told the Jedi that this was out of his jurisdiction and that this was perfectly legal in this part of space. It was the law, he said. And the Jedi-" Duran laughed coldly, "-the Jedi just nodded his head in agreement. He stood by and let the slavers take them. All of them. When they were all gone, I came out and approached the Jedi. He was surprised to see me. He tried to say something, he was probably going to say something comforting. Maybe even offer to take me with him, but instead I kicked him, hard in the shin. I was only eight so it really didn't hurt him. After that I ran away." He stopped and turned his head forward, looking past Bacillus' shoulder.

There was nothing I could say. The next ten minutes were even quieter than before. What Duran said unsettled me and there was nothing I could do about it. He would always hate the Jedi, not for what they did, but for what they didn't.

"Okay Cadius, better jump out now. I'll take over." As Cadius leaped out of the vehicle, rifle in hand, Bacillus slid over and took control.

It took about 20 seconds to reach the edge of town. That's when it started.

Screeching blaster bolts zoomed out toward us from a dozen different directions. The slavers were spread out along the perimeter of the city and their fields of fire were pouring into us. Bacillus pushed the speeder faster, edging closer towards the buildings, then snapped the vehicle sideways into a power slide. We jumped out and took cover to one side, while the bolts pounded into the other.

Bacillus propped the rifle on top of the speeder's driver door and rapidly emptied the entire clip.

**Pop, pop, pop…**

It was a staccato rhythm, steady and blunt. I watched as each shot hit its mark, taking out some hidden shooter among the buildings. After ten shots, he pulled back, again taking cover.

"Duran, take this." He handed the rifle over and drew two blaster pistols. "Good luck."

And with that, he charge out from the cover of the speeder and blitzed across the ground toward the buildings. Swarms of blaster bolts trailed behind him, the shooters struggled to keep a lead. He was just running too fast for them to keep up with. In three seconds, he made it to cover.

I stood behind the car with Duran with two choices. I could stay and try to protect him, or I could charge out and help Bacillus. At the time, I remembered and old adage that always rang true to me. The best defense is a good offense. And so I ran.

Bolts sizzled by and my lightsaber was a blur. I acted without thought, purely on reflex. If a bolt was close enough, a bounced it back at the shooter. Otherwise I ignored them and pushed on. In five seconds I was there, right at the foot of the buildings. My heart was pounding in my chest. I instantly began scanning for targets. From the ground I couldn't see anything, so I jumped up on a rooftop.

As I somersaulted through the air and landed on the solid duraplast sheet, two wide eyes stared back at me. The eyes belonged to a face, a human face, but the face tilted sideways, then rolled upside down and right side up before it hit the floor. The sweep of my blue shimmering blade was short and precise. I didn't stop, the world before me kept spinning as I circled for another threat. I found there was no shortage of them.

On the building next to me was a pair of brawny Gotals. Each had massive concussion rifles and was still taking pop shots at Duran. I took two strides and leaped over to their position. My arm drew back in a continual, fluid motion then recoiled forward, slicing through one of the sharpshooters. His buddy looked over in shock, stunned by the carnage. The severed Gotal was curled up into two balls. One cradled around his rifle, the other around his boots. The blue blade snapped back and took the other one's life as well. His rifle clanged off the roof as it fell to the ground.

The blaster fire was easing up now. I looked down into the street and saw a blur running by. It darted into an alley and was followed by blaster shots and a scream. Then there were more shots two streets over. I began hopping, building to building, to get a better look.

This town had two major roads that intersected in the middle. That was where the slavers landed their freighter. A large band of men were gathered around it, most of them crouched down in firing positions. Carefully I edged my way closer to them, sticking to the rooftops but maintaining a low profile.

Then Bacillus came walking down the street, a blaster in one hand, a round looking object in the other. 

With an overly dramatic motion, he tossed the object toward the group of slavers. It fell well short of them with a sickly thud but continued to roll forward. When it stopped, I realized that it was the head of an Arkanian.

The other slavers wasted a valuable handful of seconds gazing at their buddy's severed head, a tortured expression still plastered on his face. Bacillus poured blaster fire into them. Their stunned expressions followed them all the way to the ground as they dropped dead, one by one.

It was like watching an athlete who was in the zone. Bacillus led every shot true, each striking a target cleanly in the forehead. His left arm would rise up, a bolt would scream out of his gun and slap into the head of a Rodian. Then the right hand came up, another bolt, and a human fell to the ground dead. Two more humans tried to return fire, but a pair of blaster bolts seared into their heads simultaneously.

On the other end of town I heard an explosion, a cloud of thick black smoke rose into the air. When I looked back toward Bacillus, he was gone. But the sound of blaster fire on board the ship told me everything I needed to know. I jumped down to join him.

Inside the slaver's ship, it was dark and smelled of ozone. The stench of blaster fire permeated the air, leaving a thin haze of smoke clinging to the ceiling. I followed the sound of pinging bolts blasting into the interior walls of the ship. Bodies littered the floor, each with Bacillus' telltale mark on his forehead. The consistency was unnerving. I'd never seen what someone skilled in the Force could do with a blaster before. The next corner I rounded led to the cabin. It was empty. The shots had also halted. Stretching out with the Force, I searched for Bacillus.

His dark radiance burned like a hot, white light. Its purpose bled death.

I ran down a parallel hallway and stopped short as I saw Bacillus in a side room. A shivering old man, with a long braided beard cowered before him. The man was adorned in sparkling jewelry and numerous bands of gold. His clothes were richly ornate and his features were trim and shallow. He looked up at Bacillus with trembling watery eyes. His teeth were actually chattering from the fear.

"How long have you done this?" Bacillus asked, his voice perfectly calm.

The man's jaw sagged open, "Please, please don't kill me. I have money-"

"Money is not what I want. What I want is a simple answer." He waited.

As I watched this episode, I realized that Bacillus no longer had his blasters but a bulky looking lightsaber hilt. It was odd in that another cylinder was attached below it with an irregular sized hand guard.

This time the slaver captain drew a breath to gather his courage. "Twenty nine years."

"Twenty-nine-years." Bacillus repeated the words with marked emphasis. "Do you know how many _slaves_ you've shipped out in all those years?" He put the strange lightsaber under the man's jaw.

"I don, do, don't kno-know. Maybe a couple thousand. May-maybe more." He was shaking terribly.

Bacillus eased the lightsaber away. "Thousands." He spoke it like a death sentence.

Now I could see that Bacillus had gotten what he wanted. I tried to intervene, but the slaver captain moved first. He knew as well as I did that his life was forfeit. He drew a dagger and lunged forward. The strange lightsaber crackled in a burst of electricity. It shot a ball of energy out that slammed the slaver backward, sending him tumbling head over foot until he bounced off the wall from the impact. Curls of smoke rolled off his chest where the deadly blast had hit him. It left a charred crater in his ornate clothing.

"So, Jedi, do you extinguish your blade or does this continue?" Bacillus stared at me with cold emotionless brown eyes.

My lightsaber was still humming in my right hand. He waited for me to strike, but I didn't. Finally he got tired and simply walked off, though he never dropped his guard. I simply stood there looking at the smoldering corpse of the dead slaver. It wasn't quite a cold hearted execution, yet it was close.

Too close.

Later we all met outside. All of the slavers were dead. The townspeople were released from the cages in the ship's cargo hold and they gathered to congratulate Bacillus, Cadius, and Duran. I stayed aloof from the crowd, still uncomfortable with what happened. Duran and Cadius helped the people gather up the slaver's weapons and people began returning to their homes. A few stayed behind to clean up the bodies.

A hand fell softly on my shoulder. I'd felt him coming from behind me, but the gesture still startled me.

"You did well today. You acted for others, and not for yourself. You helped people." Bacillus tried to make the words sound comforting.

"You didn't have to kill him. What benefit did it prove to execute him like that?" I was irritated and cranky, and my words were bitter and heated.

He wasn't fazed one bit. "Justice. Justice that _your Order_ has failed to deliver. The Jedi concern 

themselves with Coruscant and the Core. They think that by holding a balance there it will carry out into the rest of the galaxy but they are wrong. Their ignorance only allows misery to fester and spread until its poison runs so deep that no one can do anything about it. _That_ is what my master tried to put a stop to. _That_ is why we pursued the arts of Krudesh, and _that_ is what Praxus is doing _now_." He returned my anger right back at me. He was just as agitated as I was, only for different reasons.

I bit back defiantly, "Well maybe I want to something too!"

Bacillus stood towering over me while I sat cross-legged in the dirt. I could tell his mind was chewing away on something. "Do you?" He watched me closely. "You said you had Skuldren's holocron. Do you have it with you?"

I pulled it out of a pouch on my belt. The archaic looking cube had conical points on its sides, the gleaming black metal shined in the light. I held it up in my palm, gesturing for Bacillus to take it. Tentatively he reached down and picked it up. Studying the patterns, it took him a few moments to activate it, but when it did, a small holo image of Darth Skuldren appeared above the holocron.

Its voice was humble. "What knowledge do you seek Bacillus?"

"You recognize me?"

"Why of course. My memories are imprinted into this device. What I knew of you, I still retain." Darth Skuldren's ghostly image must have been haunting for Bacillus.

"This Jedi says she wants to do something. She wants to make a difference. From what memories you retain, would you've have trusted her?" Bacillus was struggling with himself. He wanted to ask his master if he should let me into his confidence, but he wasn't sure he could let a device make such a decision for him. Yet of all the people in the galaxy, Bacillus knew what a person could create with the entrappings of mechanics. He himself worked miracles with droids. Perhaps his master was able to work a miracle with his holocron.

The blue spectral image stared up at Bacillus. "My apprentice, I hold far more than memories, though this form limits me from the great power I once held. Most of me has died and gone, but a shred lives on as this. What I have seen from this Jedi is a being eager to do what is right. One who is not constrained by the corruption that so elusively destroys most Force users. There is much she will accomplish for us. Test her if you must or seek your heart, but one thing I will not do is give you the answer. You are far too smart for that…" There were several garbled words then the image faded.

Bacillus stared at the device, he tore his attention from it and looked at me. "I can't tell you where Praxus is, nor what work it was that I did for him…but Darth Adder can. Do you know where to find him?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well he won't be hard to find there. In order to help earn his trust, I'm going to send Cadius with you. Adder will then know that you have _my_ trust, that should be a start. Praxus keeps in touch with him. He'll know how to meet him."

I rose to my feet, trying to contain my excitement. "Thank you." Bacillus returned a slight smile and handed the holocron back. His eyes lingered on it for a few seconds, then he turned away and walked back toward Cadius.

Everything was coming together. Once again the Force was leading me in a direction. I didn't know what direction it was, or even if it was the _right_ direction, but at least I was getting somewhere.

_Besides, how can the Force lead me wrong? Don't the masters always say to trust in the Force?_

The next day I stood by the rampart of my ship as Bacillus and Duran said goodbye to me and Cadius. The bronze colored droid carried three large bags with him, two in each arm and one on his back. He shared a few hushed words with Bacillus then strode on board the shuttle. Afterwards Bacillus approached me first.

"Tell Adder that he's not the only one having all the fun. And if the crazy old Dokken is still alive, let him know that he still owes Cadius. He's been bugging me ever since about the debt."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I locked away the information nevertheless. It would probably make more sense when I met them.

"Well be careful in the Katarri Sector, Wild Space is fairly untamed territory. I hope your luck holds, maybe we'll meet again." He lowered his voice a few decibels, "and I think Duran would like to see you again as well." He flashed me a smile then walked back to his speeder.

Duran was again wearing a cheerful expression. "So Azel, I guess this is it then. It was nice meeting you. I hope your stay wasn't too terrible, with the slavers and all."

"No. It wasn't bad at all. And I rather enjoyed my company with you." I smiled as his grin became a little wider, then I did something rather rash. I gave him a kiss. It lasted a moment too long but then again, it was a long time in coming.

Neither of us said anything else, we simply smiled and walked away. I turned and waved to both of them before entering the ship. They stood by their speeder and waved back. An odd pair, those two. A retired Sith refugee and a man shaped by the events of an isolated world, emboldened with a desire to help. 

Together they would serve this planet, fighting off the slavers, keeping the machines operating, and healing those in need. They were making a difference.

As I walked into the shuttle, the hard durasteel door sliding shut with a whoosh of air, I envied them. At that moment I realized that there were two things I wanted in life. I wanted to make a difference that would really matter and I wanted to live a life of my own.

Sitting down in the pilot's seat next to a Sith droid, about to venture off to some strange planet to earn the trust of yet another Sith, I began to wonder where that path was leading me.

Time would tell.


End file.
